Unexpected
by Snuff21
Summary: I was trapped.I wanted to make her feel pain, so she would finally realize how messed up this world really is, but I also wanted to make her feel pleasure… I wanted to hear her moan my name.I hate her. Stupid,optimistic,future seeing vampire.A/B.
1. Phone call

This is going to be femslash. Strictly Bellice. So if you have a problem with that don't read it. The rating for this will be mostly M.

Both Alice and Bella are vampires. Well Bella is a bit different but u will find out more later... Jasper is human and with Edward and their story is a little bit different from the Edward/Bella in the books. Althought i am keeping the bit about James dying and Victoria going after the Cullens for vegence. The rest of the Cullens are canon.

I own nothing.

**UNEXPECTED**

**Prologue**

It has been said by the wise that in the heart of everyone lays a noble beast who seeks to do what is right. But before that person grows, he is a child. In the best circumstances, that child is conceived in love, and nurtured so that it can grow to be noble and kind, and fulfill his destiny.

And then there are others. Those, who are conceived in darkness and deceit, those are suckled on bitterness and hatred. These are not noble beasts. They are fierce and angry. They are feral lions bent on the destruction of all.

These people grow to resent everyone around them. Not by choice, but because whenever they dared to reach out to anyone for comfort, they were met with more anger and hostility, with scorn and brutality. It is all they know, all they've ever learned.

People become what they are exposed to.

Good.

Bad.

Evil.

How do I know? I'm one of those beasts. I was meant to be born as a child of light, conceived out of true love, yet I was born of the darkest arts.

Torn between the two, I've never known peace. I'll never know peace.

Malice. Cruelty. Rage. Those are what nurtured me into what I am today. Not noble, but definitely a beast. One who stalks this life in search of those like me who walk the path of evil, so that I can expose them for what they really are. And once they are know, it is by my hand that they all die.

I am fortitude. I am sinister.

Most of all, I am hatred. It is what nourishes me more than my mother's milk ever could.

But I wouldn't have it any other way. It is after all that darkest part of my soul that allows me to do what I must.

Whether I work for the betterment of mankind or the betterment of myself, I do not know. Your guess could easily be better than mine.

*******  
**Chapter 1: Phone call**

When she called, I wasn't really surprised. True I haven't heard from Victoria for almost 3 centuries.

Wow time does fly by when you have forever and ever and ever…

Maybe I should be surprised of how she actually found my number, I wasn't a very social being these days and I've been coped up in this cabin for a while now, no idea how long a while was. I only left to check on the outside world, I didn't want to be left behind. Technology was involving too fast these days.

And even if I wanted to completely disappear, I doubt that my "sources" would just leave me be.

It was probably one of them that supplied her with my number. Or some of our common "friends".

Anyway the news she had for me were unexpected…

James was dead. The wannabe hunter was dead. Should I be sad about this? True I knew him, but he was a sick sadistic prick…

_Yeah, because you are soooo much better, _mocked my inner voice.

And he was an old comrade's mate. Well, compassion was never my strong point. Farewell James I hope you rot in hell.

I never understood what she saw in him… I never liked him. Or his annoying smirk and his stupid games. He was so full of himself. He called himself a hunter, I always felt insulted by that. Hunter my ass. He only preyed on weak, helpless humans.

Scaring the crap out of them and then killing them.

_Coward._

**I **was a hunter. A true **hunter**! I preyed on beasts. Monsters. Creatures that shouldn't exist. Just like myself. I shouldn't exist. I was a joke of nature.

Being an irony though did have its perks, being born from monsters made me more gifted than other vampires. All in all I was a better killer.

I was defiantly better than James who apparently this time went after the wrong human. Casper? I think that is the human's name, was protected by a coven. An animal drinking coven.

_What a loser!_

The one time he actually had to do a little work, besides tracking and he failed. It was really hard not to laugh when she told me that. Yes he was an admirable tracker, but at everything else he sucked! That's one more thing I never understood, how someone like Victoria could settle down with that poor excuse for a vampire? Relationships don't seem to be my strong point either.

And now she wanted to avenge his death. I didn't expect anything else; Victoria was always a fierce, passionate woman. In the years I've known and worked with her I seen her wrath a few times and luckily I only caused it once. But I did survive it, so maybe I am overestimating her abilities.

It was only natural for her to seek vengeance for her now dead lover of almost four hundred years.

What is unnatural is that my former comrade can't handle an animal drinking coven of six. This seriously ought to be a joke! We have been through so much worse, killed hundreds opponents. And now she needed help to kill just six lousy vampires.

No, no, no! Six lousy animal drinking vampires!

This time I couldn't help it. I was laughing in the receiver like a mad woman for almost twenty minutes. Yes I was rude, but I didn't give a damn.

"Isabella!" she growled my name, I guess she was getting impatient now.

"What?" I couldn't help growling back. Being hostile was my nature.

"Don't tell me you expected anything else than mockery by me, Victoria!" I left a big sigh, trying to be as dramatic as I could. And continued to ridicule her, I really enjoyed where this conversation was heading.

"God, I feel so ashamed! I can't believe I ever thought of you as an equal! Seriously Tori? Six animal drinkers! You can't kill six animal drinkers? James really softened you didn't he?" I could hear her growl on the other end.

"Shut the fuck up, will you? I haven't told you everything yet!" She interrupted me.

Nope I was just getting to the good staff. It's been a while since I mocked someone; I wasn't going to let this chance slip so easily.

"What more is there? The police are giving you trouble?" I cracked up again. I couldn't help but keep mocking her; this was too good a chance to pass. I'm sure there will be hundreds of years for me to have Victoria in such a vulnerable situation again. She is or rather used to be a very strong woman; it wasn't easy to find a flaw in her, back in the day. Except James of course, he was her one weakness. What joy others saw in mates I will never know. A mate equals a weakness. That's why I vowed to myself never to have one.

She didn't wait for me to stop laughing this time.

"No, werewolves!" she shouted angrily and I knew she was telling the truth, I could tell by her tone.

This wasn't funny anymore.

"Explain." Now I was dead serious. It's been decades since the last time I had a real lead to werewolves. I've almost given up on founding any alive.

_That's because you killed them all!_

I heard her sigh. "I'm not sure what they are" she muttered.

I kept quiet letting her continue, she knew about my little obsession with werewolves. I've spent so many years trying to find if I left any alive. But she didn't know the true reason behind it; there were only a few people alive who knew the truth. She probably thought that I wanted to find if any survived Caius's massacre and kill them, like I've already killed so many of their kind.

"All I know is that they are humans and they can change at will to horse sized wolves. They are definitely different from the beasts we encountered. And they smell awful." She explained.

Smell awful? That didn't sound right, werewolves smelled slightly different but not awful. It was very hard to tell a werewolf apart from a human based only on smell. That's how they managed to stay hidden. That's the only reason that gives me hope that there might be at least one werewolf alive.

"Aren't they affected at all by the moon?" I interrupted her.

"Not as far as I can tell. And I still haven't faced any of them, one on one yet. That's another problem their always in packs of three's or more and even when I manage to get one or two alone there is always more popping in out of nowhere! It's freaking supernatural!" she sounded really frustrated now.

"How many of them are there?" I was curious of their numbers. When they were hiding werewolves always were in packs of fours or less. Bigger numbers meant bigger chances for us to find them.

"As far as I can tell twelve, but they might be more" A dozen maybe-werewolves were giving her trouble? Maybe she really lost her touch. I didn't feel like mocking her again, I wanted to get as much info from her as I could.

"And it's not that I really want to kill them, I'm just trying to find a hole past them and the vampires to get my hands on the boy!" I could hear some smashing noises on the other end of the line.

If I were her I would probably kill them all. Vampires and werewolves, but since I didn't want to see these werewolves die yet I kept my mouth shut. But something didn't quite add in my mind.

"They are working together?" I asked, my voice raised a few octaves. It didn't make sense. Why would they? Vampires and werewolves never got along. Actually vampires don't get along with any species, and they are way too proud to accept help from others, even other vampires.

"Yes! They don't really get along that's why they haven't caught me. And they have some kind of treaty, everyone has to stay to their land. Actually it's rather amusing to have them all aimlessly jumping around trying to catch me before I cross the border of the treaty again." She chuckled. I had almost forgotten her light bell-like laughter, which combined to her appearance, could seriously mislead you into thinking she is a harmless innocent girl. Nothing could be more wrong. Victoria was anything but harmless and innocent.

Her voice went back to a more sinister tone as she continued. "Also the boy seems to have them all under a charm or something like that! I think he was the one that got them working together. Damn it's so disgraceful, vampires working with werewolves for the sake of a pet!" the smashing got louder. She was really angry now. I couldn't blame her. After spending so many years killing the wolves it was really aggravating to see them work with your kind, it felt like we were being betrayed.

_You don't get to talk about betrayal! _

The situation is getting more bizarre by the second. Vampires working with werewolves. Vampires working with werewolves to protect a human boy. Bravo Casper!

Don't get me wrong, of course I felt averse by my kind for their behavior, but I was one to give credit to anyone who earned it. It was extremely rare for a human to be involved in the supernatural world or to have a vampire do anything he wanted and Casper had six plus a dozen werewolves. I was a little impressed by the human.

A plan started taking form in my mind. I didn't think Victoria could give me any more information on the wolves, she never were one to analyze a target. Teasing and killing were her specialties.

But this boy, Casper, he had influence over them; he was bound to know more. And he was gullible enough to trust so many monsters what harm could one more bring? I chuckled inwardly. With a little bit of acting and lying I could easily charm all the things I need to know out of the human.

I suddenly realized that it's been a while since I said anything and Victoria was waiting.

"That's all?" I asked, making my voice sound bored. I wasn't planning on having her on the inside; her vengeance could easily ruin my beautiful plan. And she was never one to follow plans anyway.

She hummed trying to think of anything that would make her problem more appealing to me, so that I would help her. "Oh, yes there is!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"The vampires, they have gifts! The one that killed my James can read minds and there is another one who sees the future! She is mostly the reason I'm failing, but I think there are holes…" she mused more to herself than to me.

"So when do you think you can join me?" She asked. Victoria wasn't the one to use the world help. Ever. Truth is that I'd love to join her, but if I do that there's no way I could ever find out more about the werewolves. So for now I needed to work alone. And if those were not the beasts I was looking for then I would gladly join her to end the poor excuses for vampires and the dogs.

Of course there is no way I'm telling her that. I decided that mockery is probably the best way out.

"Wow a mind reader, a seer, four other insignificant animal lovers and a dozen of overgrown dogs. You're in real trouble Tori! Why didn't you call me sooner?" I provoked her and I immediately heard her growl. She was easy to manipulate.

It felt like I was forgetting something. Something important…

"Fuck you! You should be thanking me for calling you and giving your meaningless existence the chance to kill more damn wolves!" she snarled at me.

"Oh, really? And I thought that you called to beg for help! Since you are clearly terrified of a bunch of flee-bags!" I kept making fun of her.

Then it suddenly hit me I had no idea where this supernatural party was!

"Bitch!" She growled, she was probably about to hung up on me.

"Wait!" luckily she didn't hung up. Maybe she is more desperate for help than she is letting on. Is she hiding something?

"Where is the boy?" I asked.

"Forks. When are you getting here?" She was impatient now.

"I'm quite busy right now, but I won't be too long." I lied. Lies come so naturally to me, they are my first nature.

"Ok, but don't take too long, the fun part might be over until you get here. I have some other plans to destroy my enemies." She growled. That wasn't good; I needed time. And I didn't like the way she said this, she was most likely going to pull some crazy stunt again, which only meant that her plan would be a threat to my plan!

"Oh come on Tori! You can't call me out of nowhere expect me to help and then have all the fun to yourself! Please don't do anything rush until I get there! " I whined. I couldn't risk any of the wolves' lives yet.

"Ok, ok I'll stall as much as I can. My plan is going to take some time to be complete anyway. Oh you are going to love what I'm preparing here." She chuckled hysterically. "Call me when you get here." And with that she disconnected the phone.

Crazy stunt it is then. Crap she is probably going to get attention for this. Maybe I shouldn't join her after all, I managed to stay off the radar for far too long. The last thing I need right now is Volturi knocking on my door. Again.

She is such a stupid bitch! Maybe I should end her first.

_Kill her!_

I could hear my growl echo on the walls of this empty cabin. Vampires need next to nothing to survive. Actually they only need one thing. I felt the fire in my throat intensify. I need blood. How long has it been?

I stood up abruptly I needed to move, my body felt unused and my muscles where eager to move. I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

Green all around me and I could hear a river somewhere close.

And then I smelt what I've been looking for. The sweet scent of my prey entered my nostrils and teased my throat. I could almost taste the liquid on my tongue now.

So close. I pounced on it, broke its neck and sucked every delicious drop of blood out of it. When I finished I looked at the empty eyes of a man, about 40 years old. Serves him right, he shouldn't wander in the woods alone.

Oh how I wish he had company! I enjoyed toying with them before killing them. Sadly I killed this one immediately; it's been months since my last meal and I couldn't wait even a second. I quickly took care of the body; I dismembered it and threw the pieces, so other predators could get a meal out of it too.

I was still thirsty, but I was out of the frenzy state. I could probably go without any blood for a few weeks. That's what old age and good self-control does to a vampire. And I was old, really old.

I took one deep breath letting the natural scent of the woods around calm me. I need to think clearly and decide my course of action. I was always a good strategist and from what I gathered all those years I spent fighting it was always better to have a plan, even a last minute one was better than none.

Of course being the experienced attention to detail vampire I was, I could come with hundreds of schemes in the blink of an eye. So I could jump in a situation and make anything come out of it.

I already decided that it was probably for the best to not kill the vampires in the area, since I wanted to gain the trust of their pet. I only had one hole in my plan; Victoria.

To kill or not to kill? She was annoying yes and she could mess with my plan, but if I kill her now then the wolves and the vampires might set their attention on me, she could be a nice distraction. Or they might trust me more once I take care of their little problem.

Decisions.

Decisions.

Even though I'm anything but noble, I think I'm going to let her live, for now. She did enlighten me to the existence of the wolves after all. And if I end up killing a six vampire coven, I might need someone to throw the blame at, should the Volturi cause me trouble.

Perfect! Now there is only one little problem.

Where the fuck is Forks?

**A/N**

This is it! I really like a dark/evil Bella, I love an independent vampire Bella and I think Bellice is the best twilight couple, so I thought I'd give it a try. I also enjoy new plots, so I'm trying to make this as original as I can. And I don't think I ever saw one with Jasper human and evil Bella working with Victoria! What do you guys think? Should I keep posting?

Also since this is my first fic ever and English is not my first language. I would like to know how it was! Good, bad? Was the length ok? Too much? Too little? And it would be awesome if you told me ways to improve.

And how can i put spaces?I tried shift enter but they are deleted everytime i save thw changes...

Oh and how long do you guys think Bella's no mate vow will last?

Review or pm me!

D


	2. Lucky

**This is going to be femslash. Strictly Bellice. So if you have a problem with that don't read it. The rating for this will be mostly M.**

**Both Alice and Bella are vampires. Well Bella is a bit different but u will find out more later... Jasper is human and with Edward and their story is a little bit different from the Edward/Bella in the books. Although i am keeping the bit about James dying and Victoria going after the Cullens for vengeance. The rest of the Cullens are canon.**

**Casper is Jasper, it's not a mistake. Bella wasn't paying attention to Victoria.**

**Thanks for the alert/reviws/favorites**

** I own nothing**

**Chapter 2 Lucky**

The plane rocked again and all the human heart rates went wild **again**. God they were so insecure. Stupid humans. I was considering killing them just to put them out of their stupidity.

_Yes kill!_

Oh how I wanted to just kill every single one of them. I could do it so easily. All I have to do is turn a little bit to the right and kill the woman next to me, then the man behind her, after that the noisy stewardess, who kept bugging me every fucking-five minutes. Yes I would love to have a drink, out of you!

After her the pilot, I couldn't let him inform anyone about the screaming. And then I could take my time with the rest passengers. When I was done all I had to do was crash and burn the plane, accidents like that happen all the time, no one would suspect a thing.

_Do it! _

This was so painful. I had to swallow the venom in my mouth, because I was about to start drooling like a retard.

It turned out that Forks was quite far from where I was. So I had to take a few airplane flights to reach it, luckily for me this was my last one, unluckily for the human passengers I was getting more irritated and impatient by the second.

Being trapped in a can filled with delicious food didn't help. The only thing I could hear was the throbbing of the human hearts around me.

I'm so thirsty!

I pretended to sleep during this flight; it was a lame attempt to avoid the annoying, horny stewardess.

What made the situation even more irritating was my decision to not drink any more human blood. I know its lame, but it's necessary. Vampires who drink human blood have red eyes and those who drink animal blood have a strange ochre eye color. So in order to fit in with animal lovers and be trusted by Casper, I had to change my diet. My eye color now was a strange dark orange; with a few more animals I could probably have the correct color.

Just thinking about the foul taste of animal blood in my mouth disgusts me. I don't think that I'll be able to put u with that act for too long.

These wolves better be worth it, I'm now fighting my nature just for a chance to examine them. Well even if they are not worth it, I could always make a glorious hunt out of them. Twelve beasts. That would have to suffice me for now.

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed out of the window. It was pitch black outside, there were no stars or moonlight, the sky was clouded as far as my eyes could see. Humans probably saw nothing due to their problematic eyesight.

It shouldn't be long now. An involuntary sigh of relief left my lips; I could make out the lights of the airport in the distance. Finally this torturous flight was coming to an end.

Once again I was battling with my inner self not to just rip a hole in the wall and jump. Underneath me was the Olympic Peninsula National forest, aka my target area.

I actually never visited this particular area; the closest I've been to this place was Seattle. And the closest safe house I had was in Alberta, Canada. I kept a few safe houses around the world; they came in handy quite a few times. Especially when you constantly fly around the world chasing something that probably doesn't exist anymore.

Through the endless hours I spent in airplanes I had to look at a few maps to familiarize myself as much as I good with the Washington state area.

During my musings the plane had actually landed and everyone started to get off. I stood up and tried to make my way to the door. But I was road blocked by the annoying aforementioned blond stewardess.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight and please use our airlines again." She said, giving me what I suppose should be a seductive smile.

I just stared at her with an indifferent look. But she obviously wasn't fazed at all by my uncaring demeanor. She stepped to the side, annoying smile still in place. As I was passing her she put a card in my hand and whispered. "I'm going to be in town for 24 hours." She wasn't unattractive for a human and if she wasn't so annoying maybe I could spent a night with her. I just couldn't because I liked to make a desert out of the humans I slept with.

I snorted loudly, a few heads turned to stare me, and I threw the card back. Not wasting another second with her.

When I finally managed to get out of the airport with my few belongings. I didn't need much and I was for all intended purposes a nomad passing through. Nomads rarely carried more than a backpack, if any at all.

I was now in Port Angeles. I could have taken a flight directly to Forks, but I didn't want to accidently bump on any vampires or werewolves, just yet.

I walked around for a little while. It seemed like a quiet town, a few shops, a couple of bars and a mall. I walked away from the shops and towards what looked like the outskirts of the town until I spotted the perfect place, it was a small cozy hotel, close to the woods and a little bit away from the town. Nomads don't usually rent rooms but I needed a room, a safe house, where I could leave my bags and lay low if need be.

The receptionist was a middle-aged woman, I liked her, she didn't ask anything and she gave me immediately a room with view of the forest, perfect for a quick escape, as I requested.

My first goal was to find which territory belonged to whom, the borderline Victoria mentioned and if possible I wanted to meet the boy alone.

There were a few hours left before sunrise and it was now raining cats and dogs. Luck seemed to be on my side now. The heavy rain would quickly disband my scent, so I could go around in Forks as I pleased.

I jumped out of the window and run vampire speed to the cover of the trees. I didn't mind getting wet, but only a few drops reached my skin.

I checked the nearby area for a while, the wild life around here was amazing. I would have to take a rain check on truly appreciating it thought.

I said a temporary goodbye and started to follow the road leading to Forks. Using Vampire speed I reached the Welcome to Forks sign in less than fifteen minutes. I took that as my signal to stop, I couldn't just march into town.

It was time to use my power, or rather just a part of it. My power was a type of shield, but I could do more things with it than protect myself. For example, I could use it as a radar, to find if there were any vampires in the area.

I could expand my shield to any direction and cover a big area, when I came across the mind of a human, a vampire or an animal I saw it in my mind's eye as a little dot. Humans were red, animals yellow and vampires grey. Since I was so tuned in with vampires the first two were harder to spot, so I ignored them. Actually, using my gift as radar I could gather a lot of useful information.

The only downside to it is that when I covered big areas like now, I was quite vulnerable to attacks. So I refrained of using it when I was around others.

As I scanned the area of what I believed to be the town of Forks, I didn't "see" any vampires. So they probably live outside the town. That made sense; animal drinkers or not it must be a real hustle to go without human blood for long times, so living near to humans would be pushing it. I barely made it through all of the flights. Yes, I just started this _diet_ but still I had a really good control over my bloodlust.

Even thought there were no vampires in town, I decided to run the perimeter first. Maybe then I would be able to find a scent of a vampire to follow. Or I would encounter the awful smell of werewolves that Victoria mentioned.

As I ran the heavy rain became just a light drizzle.

I had run about half of the perimeter when I spotted a scent, but it was a human one. A very fresh one which meant there was someone nearby. But isn't it kind of early for a human to be wandering in the forest?

Before I even decided what to do my legs were taking me there, the monster in me craved for the blood. I was really close now; I could hear a heartbeat and some crunching noises.

As I reached the human, I climbed a tree right above his head to examine him, with more ease. Of course he didn't notice me. They never did.

It was a human boy clumsily trying to make his way in the wild life. He didn't look like a hunter, and he definitely wasn't dressed as a hiker. He was wearing a brown hoodie and skinny jeans, which had many grass stains on them. Yep, definitely not a hiker.

The boy was 15 or 16 years old, his face still held a boyish roundness and he was about 5' 9'' feet tall, with a little muscle. He had wavy honey blond hair, which reached just above his jaw and his eyes held a deep chocolate brown color.

For a human he was attractive and he smelt delicious, like cinnamon and seawater with a hint of something else that I couldn't pinpoint just yet. Any other day he would have been a perfect meal for me. But I couldn't now. I felt my fingers dig in the branch I was standing.

Luckily he didn't notice the crunching noises the branch under me was making. He was caught in his own frustration, desperately trying to free his leg from a tree root. Maybe I should kill him to put him out of his misery?

As I thought that the boy managed to free himself only to stumble and fall face first on the ground. It was quite comical to watch, he had some serious balance issues.

He didn't move from his position at all he just left a big sigh of defeat and continue to just lay there. I considered passing him by for a second, but then when will I have the chance to spot a Forks resident alone in the woods. And being young he ought to know everything about the small town. Young people loved to gossip these days. And I needed to know where the people of Forks hung out, so that I could mingle with them to find Casper. If I was lucky he might know Casper too.

I jumped on a small rock making as little noise as I could; I was standing about 10 feet away from him. I cleared my throat as a sign to the boy that he wasn't alone, but he didn't look up. I coughed a little louder, still nothing. Didn't he hear that?

"Are you alright?" I asked false concern covering my voice.

His heart beat jumped at the sound of my voice and he looked up shocked. He studied my features quickly and then focused on my face, all the while trying to get up as quickly as he could.

"What do you want?" his voice cracked twice and his heart beat went haywire.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I put a fake friendly smile on my lips and continued "I saw you laying there and I thought you needed help." I replied, which was basically the truth. I took a small step back to give him some false sense of security.

He seemed to believe me, but the fear was still there, maybe it was his instincts telling him to run away from the predator. His eyes kept looking around for an escape? Poor human did he seriously believe that he could outrun me? Humans are so naive. Always running… Fighting and kicking till the last possible minute. Why is it so hard to accept the inevitable?

_Hunt him down. Kill him!_

No I can't. He better not run, I'm not sure that I would be able to resist the urge to hunt him then.

A few minutes went by none of us talking. This ought to be one of my weirdest encounters with a human. He seemed fascinated by my eyes, true they were a weird color, but I could easily be wearing contracts, many young ones did that nowadays. Or didn't they? Maybe they were black from thirst. I was after all listening to the rhythmic drumming of his heart which was calling me to end this the way my beast wanted to.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" He blurted out suddenly.

The name sounded familiar. I heard it before, but where? Maybe they were famous? Like the Kardashian's? The new generation definitely picked weird topics to start a conversation. What happened to what's your name? What are you doing in the middle of the forest? Jeez.

"Are they the new Kardashians?" I asked trying not to sound too bored by the way this conversation seemed to go. At least his heartbeat seemed to slow down.

As soon as the words left my mouth he looked stunned and then he was gaping like a fish for a minute there or two. I just stared at him curiously waiting for him to say something; if possible this was getting weirder by the second. Was he on drugs? Humans did that a lot nowadays; actually this would explain him being super weird and the complete lack of coordination. And the fact that his walking alone in the forest on such an early hour.

Suddenly he closed his mouth and studied me for a second, before he stated the obvious. "You have no idea who they are?" His lips twitched a little, trying to hide a smile. He was clearly amused by my lack of knowledge.

I shook my head for no "Aren't they famous?" I asked confused.

"No" he said and then looked quickly to my right and he frowned just a little, as if he was expecting someone to be there.

"Then why should I know them?" I asked, also looking to my right. There was no one around for miles.

"Because you're in their territory." He stated coolly, giving me what should be a meaningful look.

Territory? As in vampire territory? Humans rarely used the term territory; it's mostly a vampire thing. Could this boy be Casper?Or was he one of the werewolves, he was too uncoordinated for that. But what if it was all an act? Nah a werewolf would pretend not to know what I am.

He was studying my expression checking if I got the message. Today must be my lucky day.

"So you know." I stated, not showing any emotion.

He nodded his heart missing a beat and his eyes checking to my right once more.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked curiously. I turned my head to the right to breathe a little Casper free air. I can't kill him, yet.

"Yes." He was trying to be calm, but he sounded nervous as hell.

"There is no one coming. Actually there is no one around for miles." As I said that his heart started to beat faster again.

"Someone is coming." He seemed certain.

"You do know I have heighten senses?" if they told him about our existence it was only natural to tell him what goes hand in hand with being a vampire.

"I know, but I also know my best friend and my over protective boyfriend." He stated as he moved towards a fallen tree trunk and sat down.

"Did you have a date with them, out here?" I checked again, maybe I should leave. I just got here, do I want to meet them? Hm, nope no one is coming.

"No, but Alice would know that I'm out here, and she probably got a vision when you decided to talk to me. If Edward was around when she got it then he'll know too. Damn, I hope she was out of the house; I don't want to fight with him again. He gets so controlling when it comes to my safety. It's really annoying. Maybe it's a vampire thing? But then again he might be right! I mean who has a fight with his vampire boyfriend about what's safe, and then stomps out of his house and into the woods only to meet another vampire? What kind of luck is this? This is not fair!" he finished his little rant pulling his hair with both hands in frustration and his eyes glistening with tears. Oh god he is going to cry now? He is so gay!

And he sure talks a lot. Chatty people always annoyed me. At least what he says is funny enough. And he shares information easily, even if it's unnecessary information.

"The controlling is not vampire thing. Possessive yes, but only with our mates and territory. A few tend to get over protective with their mates when they are young and have little emotional control. But from what I witnessed the older a vampire the better the emotional control. Are you dating a newborn?" I don't know why I told him all that, I'm not one to share information; he seemed a little shocked too.

"No. He is supposed to be 110. And we have been together for a year and a half now. Will it ever get better?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"I think so. The situation will change drastically once you are turned. Actually you being human must be the cause for that behavior. The monster in him doesn't recognize you as an equal but rather as a fragile human. That's why human vampire relationships never work out. When are you going to be turned?" This is good, engaging the too trusting human in casual conversation.

"We are fighting about that too, he doesn't want to change me." He said sadly his voice barely a whisper.

"Why? You are not his mate?" for some weird reason I felt a little sorry for the boy. Maybe because his boyfriend sounded so agitating. Why become involved with a human and let him in on the secret if you have no intention of changing him? And moreover it's against the rules.

But I could use this to my advantage if I needed to destroy this coven, I had the perfect excuse. They broke the rule, that's reason enough. And being an ex-Volturi member I had a right to enforce the rules. Or I could just let Jane know.

"He says I am his mate, but he doesn't want to damn my soul by turning me into a soulless monster like himself." He sounded defeated and I silently wandered how many times they had that ridiculous argument. I chuckled lightly and Casper stared at me irritably, he looked like an angry puppy.

"I'm glad my miserable life amuses you." His voice colored with anger. This boy literally wore his heart on his sleeve. It was very easy to tell what his was feeling, like his emotions were rolling off of him.

"It's not your miserable life that's amusing. I just can't believe how stupid one has to be to believe such a poor excuse." He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did you just call me stupid?" why was this news to him? Most humans are.

"Your boyfriend has no soul but he has a soul mate? Isn't it obvious that to have one you got to have the other too? Some of my kind tends to believe that we have no souls. Yes we can be beasts but I always thought that we had a soul; it's what you do with it that makes the difference. Not that I believe in heaven or hell nor god. I only believe in justice, sooner or later you will get what you deserve." He was quiet after that, processing what I told him.

I moved to a sitting position and stared at the sky. It was quite bright now and there were a few sunrays coming through the clouds. Hm we've been here for a while now.

_And you haven't learned anything of importance. _

I heard throat clearing and looked back down. Casper was studying me with a curious expression.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"You just did." I grinned at him and his cheeks flushed red. He ducked his head under my intense gaze and started fumbling with his fingers. This is bad. I felt the venom pool in my mouth…

"Ask away." I said since it didn't look like he was going to ask and I need a distraction from his scent. His head shot up and he eyed me curiously again.

"No offence, but how old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen." I replied automatically, grinning just a little. That was the age I was turned to a vampire, the age I've been frozen for more than a thousand years.

He grinned back at that and continued. "And for how long have you been eighteen?"

"A little over a thousand years." I replied. His face was one of shock, his eyes as wide as possible and his mouth was hanging open. I was shocked too. Why was I telling him the truth? To be precise I was honest all along. There was certainly something odd about this boy.

"Wow! And I thought Carlisle was old." He said a little awe struck. Carlisle Cullen. I heard this name before.

"So what are you doing out here?" I have to direct the conversation away from me.

"I told you, I had a fight with my boyfriend, about my safety." He sighed. "I just needed to get out of the house, alone. So he would see that I am fine by myself and I don't need 24/7 surveillance."

"And you fled out here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Isn't he a smart cookie?

"I admit it wasn't one of my brightest ideas! But I am Cullen free and alive." He argued.

"True. And for how long do you think you are going to be alive?" I asked grinning a little.

That took him by surprise. An almost inaudible "oh" falling from his lips.

My grin grew wider as I heard his heart going faster and faster.

**A/N **

**Ok, I have no idea if there are woods close to Port Angeles, in my story there are, just go with it.**

**Will Bella kill Jasper?**

**Sorry for the cliffy, I had to cut it here because it would be much longer than the previous chapter. Do you want longer chapters? Or is this ok? And am I moving this too fast or too slow? **

**Review or PM me**

**D**


	3. Jasper

**This is going to be femslash, Bellice. So if you have a problem with that don't read it. Edward is with Jasper and the other Cullens are canon.**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, I tried rewriting it a couple of times, but I want to move to more interesting things. I was also too busy playing the walking dead game. If you haven't tried it yet, go on! It's awesome!**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites.**

Cozman10: Thanks mate! That's the reason I made my Bella vampire.

Stargazer1364: Hi Stargazer, don't worry your not rude dude!

Namkor4ever: Sorry man, it had to end…

Fallendarkangel13 and Mao-chan: Thank u for reviewing!

A: I thought about changing him too. But it felt too rushed.

Cloudstrife3180: Noted! I'll try to make him a little more of a gentleman. I don't think you are gonna like this chapter very much, he is still kind of whinny.

Kelly'sShadow: Bella is still playing good, but there are going to be kills. A lot of them expect them when there are no witnesses… Oh and I never really liked the shape shifters. ;)

JohnyS: Thank you! Well I am not turning her into an animal drinker, she is just playing good for a little while. I wonder how long that will last? Why only Alice? I always wanted to see the Cullens fall from their mighty horses. Of course Alice would be the first right?

**On with the story! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3 Jasper**

After a minute his heart fell back to its normal rhythm, and he gave me a small smile. Why was he so calm when a stranger, who is also a blood thirsty vampire, threatened to kill him? I don't get humans.

"I know you won't do this." My grin turned to a grimace.

"Really? May I ask how you know?" I think I should be insulted at his comment, but I was oddly calm. Yes it was true that I had no intention of killing him. I needed him, but he didn't know that. What is more bizarre is that besides his annoying human nature, I felt like I could tolerate him. There seems to be something different about this one, I just can't pinpoint it yet.

"I've met a few vampires. I've seen blood thirsty killers and their red eyes. You don't look like a killer." I wanted to snort at that, if you only knew… "I also happen to know that vampires that drink human blood have red eyes and the ones who drink animal blood have yellow eyes. Your eyes are…" he paused for a second, searching for the right word. "Different." I was careful to keep my face void of emotion during his little speech, but my jaw tightened at his last remark.

Different? My eyes were disgusting! Luckily they won't be _different_ for too long.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He was catching on my mood changes quickly, for a human.

"So why are your eyes orange?" he took a big breath "What do you eat ehh I mean drink?"

I gave him a hard look. He gave me a small smile, to encourage me? But he didn't look away.

"Vampires we are all killers. We are made for one thing and one thing only and that's to kill humans and we have to drink their blood to survive!" As I said that I got up and moved slowly towards him, trying to intimidate him, just a little bit. But he was still smiling at me like we had a polite conversation over the fucking weather! What's wrong with this human?

There is no point to argue with him. I took a big breath, trying to calm down the predator in me that begged me to show the ignorant human my true nature.

No, I took a small step back and swallowed the venom that pulled in my mouth.

"Yet you are different from others. And if you were in fact a killer, we wouldn't be having this conversation." If I didn't need you, you would be dead a while ago.

He checked once at my right and then looked me in the eye. "If you had any intention of killing me someone would be here by now. You are like the Cullens. You are good." And you are one stupid little human. Of course I am not telling you that.

I kept quiet. This could not go any better for me. He is already comparing me to his other _friends_. Which is my goal.

"You keep saying that, someone will be here."

"My best friend, Alice, can see the future. So if I was in any danger." I again I tried to ignore the snarling in my head. "She or someone else would be here." Alice must be the seer, which Victoria mentioned.

I've met others with future seeing abilities in the past and so far I managed to block most, a few did take more effort than others. My guess is that I am blocking this girl without trying or she is not using her ability to truck the boy. So there is another reason none of them are here. They simply don't know.

I doubt she is that strong anyway. You must be pretty desperate to date a human, but what's her excuse? Best friends with a human. These Cullens have drugged through mud the vampire reputation! Maybe I should stop calling them vampires?

"So? Why are your eyes different?" he asked again.

He will find out anyway what this eye color means, when he asks his animal drinking friends. From what I gathered so far the overprotective boyfriend will suggest that he stays away from me. So I have to explain this to him and come out as a poor lost soul.

Let's see, how do I play this right?

I lie, then I'll lie and after that I'll lie some more.

I leaned on a tree letting him see only my profile. "I…" I sighed audibly to increase dramatic effect. "struggle." I stared at the sky; it looks like it's going to rain again soon.

"I am trying to feed only from animals, but sometimes it's so hard and I end up giving in to my instincts." I said, remorse covering my voice. Now for the grand finale. "I…" I took one shaky breath. "I don't want to be a killer. I just want to change. I want to be _good_." Poor me, trying _so_ hard feed from animals. "You have no idea how hard it is, to have to live like that for a thousand years." And the Oscar goes to…

"I'm sorry, for bringing it up. But you don't have to feel bad! The fact that you are trying is incredible!" he bought it.

"What about the fact that I am failing?" I turned and faced him again.

"Maybe it's because you need a little help. Everyone does once in a while." His chocolate brown eyes were full of sympathy. Humans are so easy to manipulate, I have to move this to a _lighter_ subject before I start laughing.

"Is this the part where you offer to teach me, master?" I said mockingly.

"Nope!" he said popping the p. "But I happen to know the best people for the job!" he exclaimed happily.

"The 24/7 surveillance team you mentioned earlier?" what self-respecting _vampire_ spends all his time watching a human?

"Yes the Cullens!" His face lighting up the minute he started talking about them. "They are all feeding from animals, they have been doing so for a long time. And I'm sure Carlisle will be glad to mentor you."

"All of them will help you of course! They are really."

"Creepy!" I cut in and he chuckled.

"No, they are. . ." "Watching you all day long!" I cut in again.

"Since you are..." "Your words not mine." he folded his arms and mock glared me, for interrupting yet again.

"Fine, I give up." I raised my hands in surrender "Please tell me how awe worthy and awesome they really are!" he was still glaring like an angry puppy but his lips were twitching trying to hide a smile and failing.

"They actually are awe worthy and awesome." he pursed his lips thinking for a second.. "Most of the times."

"Why are they keeping you under surveillance? No offence, but I doubt the life of a teenage boy is _that_ exciting!"

"It's not. They do it to keep me safe." He said seriously.

"I knew it! The rainy small town look is an act, isn't it? Forks is a death trap!" he rolled his eyes at my antics.

"There is a vampire after me." He eyed me hesitantly. I knew all about Victoria, but I still wanted to hear his point of view, so I nodded my head. "It's a big story" I hope it has werewolves in it.

"Immortal" I said pointing a finger at me and giving him an encouraging smile.

He smiled a little "Ok, but I warned you."

"A few months ago, I was playing baseball with the Cullens when a small coven of nomads heard us and came to join. One of them…" James I added in my mind. "..took a _special_ interest in me." He shivered slightly. "My boyfriend, Edward can read minds, so when he heard his thoughts he acted to protect me. Sadly that made the vampire, James, want me more."

"For a couple of weeks the area was like a war zone. A lot of people went missing." He was very sad and it made me kind of sad too. Huh? "I still feel responsible for their deaths. James was after me." he was near tears now. Why am I being affected? I don't care about stupid humans getting killed. And Casper is just a boy I want to use.

"Don't blame yourself, most vampires are cruel and have no concern about the human life" myself included. "If it weren't for you, maybe the disappearances would have happened in another area, maybe not. The outcome would be the same. An amount of people would have lost their lives and there is nothing that you could have done." Why am I consulting him?

He cleared his throat and continued without commending. "We ended up setting a trap for him. I offered myself as bait and the Cullens with the Qu…" he caught himself before finishing the last word. "With some other friends managed to kill James and one other nomad named Ramirez." Other friends? Does he mean the werewolves?

"Other friends?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked away in the forest, giving a slight nod, and continued the story like he never heard my question.

"Unfortunately, there were two more that got away. The woman was James's mate and she has been hanging around since then. Edward said she wants to kill me to avenge James's death." He was quiet after that.

"How many are the Cullens?"

"Six." he replied "why?" He didn't have problem answering questions about the vampires, but he didn't mention the werewolves at all.

"Well its 6 against 1. Plus a mind reader and a seer. How come they haven't caught her yet?" Yes Victoria has a gift for surviving. But the Cullens have 2 gifts that in my opinion could top hers. She can't protect her thoughts or hide her future. perhaps animal blood makes them weak.

"Well I don't know, Edward won't tell me any details, but from what Jake told me she doesn't stay in the area for long. She comes out of the blue trying to get past the Cullens. Of course Alice sees her and they chase her off, before she sets foot in Forks. They mostly end up chasing her up and down the line." Victoria said something about a line. If Forks is the vampire side of it, then I am in the wrong place. But I am close. Very close.

"Who is Jake?" He bit his lip.

"A friend." his face fell a little bit, he was still looking away. There is something he doesn't want to tell me.

"Another Cullen?" We have 3 Cullens so far. Carlisle who is probably the leader. Alice the seer and Edward the mind reader.

"No." A werewolf then? Finally!

"One of your other friends?"

He cleared his throat and stood up abruptly. "I have to go, Esme made me lunch and if I am a minute late Edward will be upset again." He doesn't want me to know about the wolves, for some reason he doesn't trust me. Maybe he is not that stupid after all.

Well I could always torture him and made him talk? Or I could just run explore the area around Forks until I ran into one of the beasts. Victoria mentioned that there are at least a dozen werewolves. My chances are bigger than anywhere else in the world.

I will have to stay clear of the resident vam… err the Cullens. Meeting them will be a huge waste of time, plus I would like to know whether the remaining 4 had powers before meeting them. Judging by the chatty human, it will be good idea to let him talk me up before I visit.

Otherwise I could just grab Casper and run. The vampires will think it was Victoria. But what of the werewolves? if they are in fact friends with the boy, I doubt they will be willing to talk to me after I abduct and kill him.

What if I torture them all? That didn't work out in the past. Werewolves may be many things but they all share a trait, they are extremely loyal. These stubborn creatures always died before they told me anything of importance.

Also the redheaded bitch will go berserk on me, when she finds out I took the boy and killed him by myself.

Oh well it seems I'll have to work the trust angle. First Casper and then the werewolves. I gagged a little at the thought of befriending a human. Even if I was just pretending.

While I was mussing Casper was aimlessly looking around his brow furrowed like he was searching for something.

"Aha!" he exclaimed happily before I could ask what he was doing. "Let's go! This is the way I came."

His scent was coming from the opposite direction. Humans had generally awful sense of direction, but Casper was over the top! There was literally a mess from the trail he came, broken branches, stepped on flowers and tracks all over the muddy ground!

"That's the wrong way."

"Are you sure?" I run vampire speed to right way and pointed to the tracks in the ground.

"Oh ! All right" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you!" He gave me a wide smile and started to walk towards me. "I just guessed and hopped for the best." I stared at him dumbly.

How were Victoria and James unable to kill this boy? He was too trusting, a little bit too emotional, uncoordinated and he had no sense of direction! At all!

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?"

"Apparently get even more lost, until Alice saw and came to rescue me. I can't find my way in the woods to save my life." He said matter-of-factly.

"You are weird. I expected something like a call for a rescue team?"

"I would do that, but I left my phone at the house." I gave him an are you serious look.

"What? I wasn't planning on going this far into the woods." He explained, his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

Ok seriously how is this boy still alive?

"Ok, I'm leading you back to civilization." If I leave him, he will probably run into a bear and get mauled!

"Lead the way." He gave me a big smile.

I started back tracking, leading him the right way. All the while being careful to keep a distance between us. His scent was a lot more alluring now that I was closer to him. The irregularity of his heartbeat didn't help either and the fact that I decided not to kill him only added to my bloodlust.

I need to think of something else

"So." I tried to find something to talk about. "How come you don't know your way in the forest?" A little casual conversation will surely help the boy grow fonder of me.

"I am a city boy and honestly I've never been a big fan of hiking."

"You are not from Forks?" My voice sounded bored even to me.

"No" he said. "I moved here from Huston, Texas almost two years ago."

"Why did you move here?" there was hardly anything in a small town like this.

"It's complicated."

"Really more complicated than your current situation?" I pressed.

"Nah! Actually it's just boring. And that life seems so far away. I don't even consider it my life anymore, if that makes any sense." It made perfect sense to me.

I could see the brightness ahead, but it would take us at least half an hour to reach with his pace.

"Your parents sent you away because you were doing drugs and they didn't want to deal with you?" Since he wasn't talking I took a guess.

"What did you just say?" he asked bewildered.

"Your parents wanted to live in a small town and you were forced to tag along?"

"No and no."

Damn this is just a huge waste of time. Will he get lost if I let him walk straight ahead?

"My mother died." He blurred out suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"And your father dropped everything to have a new start?" It seemed plausible, move away. Try to forget.

"No, that was 8 years ago. My father was never a person to show affection, so it came as a big surprise when he got remarried two years later. But I felt left behind, it was clear that my father wanted to start a new family and I was just a burden to him."

"His new wife was Renee, she was kind to me but her hands were full. She also had 2 children of her own to care for, a son a year older than me and a girl two years younger, from her previous marriage. And with my father being away most of the time, he is in the military, she was the one running the house." I cursed myself mentally for not running away earlier when I had the chance.

"A few years after that, my father kicked me out." After what? I think I blacked out a bit and lost some part of his monologue.

"Just like that?"

"Well it was a week after I told him I was gay, so that must have played its part." He mused. "He didn't yell, get angry or curse. He just told me to pack my things and go."

"How did you end up in Forks?" I tried to sound interested.

"My mother's brother, Charlie, lived here. We used to visit him every summer, up until my father got remarried." We reached the tree line. There was a small two story house ahead.

"I called him explained everything and luckily he took me in." he left a big sigh.

"I have to tell Charlie I'm going to the Cullens. Wait for me in the red truck, I'll be back in a second."

"Actually, I think it's better if I go." I really don't want to waste my time meeting them.

"What?" he looked at me wide eyed. "Aren't you coming with me to the Cullens?"

"Eh... I thought I'd leave it for another time." I need to find a reasonable excuse.

"Why? I thought you wanted to have a better control with your diet."

"I do. It's just, most covens aren't very friendly to eh… passersby." I tried to sound convincing. "It's 6 of them, as vampire covens go they are a large one, and I'm only one. To tell you the truth I feel kind of intimidated." I bet I could take them.

"Oh, but you have nothing to worry about. They are very friendly and they will welcome you with open arms once they see that you want to follow their lifestyle." He tried to reassure me.

"Hey, are you just trying to get them off your back?" he blushed at my accusation, that sneaky human. He had an agenda all along!

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" He looked at me innocently, still blushing.

"You little bastard! You are trying to get them on my back!" I pointed a finger at him.

"Whaaaaat?" he took a small step back. "I wouldn't do something like that. I' m merely trying to help you!"

"Oh, so you take me to the Cullens and they will have their hands full helping me keep control, which means they may not have time to keep you under 24/7 surveillance. What's that supposed to be?"

"A happy coincidence?" he grinned.

"Well played!" I grinned back. There was still the question of why was he trying to get them of his back, the way he talked about them was full of affection. I guessed he enjoyed being with them. And they were actually trying to protect him.

I mean look at him, his alone for what? Half a second? And he runs into the woods and onto a vampire.

"I don't believe this." He exclaimed suddenly. I'm glad I am not human, his sudden declarations would have caused me heart trouble.

"I'm so sorry for my complete lack of manners." He offered me his hands "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

"Isabella Bianci. My friends call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you!" He beamed at me.

I smiled back.

"So Bella, are you coming with me to the Cullens?" he gave me a hopeful smile.

When did I say we were friends?

**A/N**

**Do you want Bella to meet the Cullens first or the Wolves?**

**I know there is a lot of Jasper, but there is a reason for that. **

**Review or PM me**

**D**


	4. Cullens

**I know this took me a while, but I had my finals and after that I took a long nice vacation. Now I am back for good and will try to keep this frequent.**

**While I was gone I noticed a new rule. If I put a lemon in my story, will it be removed?**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4 Cullens**

I remember a time when everything was simple. Quiet if you will. Times before this thing called technology exist. Ok that's probably an inaccuracy, technology was always present. It goes hand in hand with mankind. Certainly the current generation wouldn't think that the tools made from rocks and the invention of wheel or the utilization of fire as technology.

But that's not where I was going with this, what I really wanted to say is that I remember a time where there were no machines. Again an inaccuracy lever is a machine and so is pulley and I wasn't alive when they were invented. So I can't remember I time without them.

Ugh…

Sometimes I really hate my mind… I can never turn it off. That's the only thing I miss from being human, the ability to just shut my mind, relax and fall asleep.

Anyway I remember a time when humans were in the "dark", the medieval era. It was perfect and definitely my favorite.

Ever since humans started to advance everyone else had to pay the price.

Now vampires should be careful when they hunt these camera phones, they are a bitch and the speed news travel. That is a threat to us too. In the old times you could rampage through a village and no one would have ever known. They would call it the plague or Black Death or a punishment from god. And when I stepped out of the shadows, I was a goddess, they literally fell to their knees and worshiped me. Oh how I miss the medieval ages!

But the worst thing about the current age has to be the noise!It's everywhere!

Maybe it's not bothering the humans because of their lacking sense of hearing. But my poor ears had to go through so much. Ok lately there have been changes for the better. They try to make their machines quieter.

So how is it possible for me to be in the noisiest thing remaining in this era?

The _thing_ Jasper called a car roared again like it was mocking me. I winced a little. The boy was driving next me like he didn't notice all the noise. Is it possible that humans don't hear that sound? It seems to me that it's pretty fucking loud!

We were driving out of the city for about 20 minutes now, in this _truck_.

On a first look I dare say that I liked it. It was fade red with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Yes it runs slower than a snail, but it had _something_ that I couldn't put my finger on. If only it didn't sound like a piece of metal thrown into a woodchopper. It roared again and I barely held a growl back.

"We are almost here." Said Jasper as he turned to a small dirt road, hidden nicely between the trees. I was right, they lived a little outside the town. I guess it is easier to hide away from the prying eyes of humans.

Damn! I am still not sure how the hell he convinced me to go along with it. All I wanted was to go search for the wolves and 30 minutes later I'm sitting in closet space breathing in his sweat scent and on my way to meet the resident freaks of Forks.

We reached a small meadow, with perfectly trimmed grass and beautiful flowers, in the middle stood a house. I'm not sure what I expected to see, but it certainly wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful and at least a hundred years old. It was painted a soft white, and was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. I could hear a river close by, probably hidden behind the house.

"Wow"

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Jasper stated more than asked as we both left the truck. "And wait till you see the inside. Esme did the whole thing by herself."

I simply nodded and took the chance to finally breathe a little Jasper free air, but instead I smelled a lot of different vampire scents, which didn't help at all. I was already cranky from the torturous ride and now I feel on edge knowing there are 6 possible enemies in the vicinity.

"You don't have to be nervous." He said as we both started to walk towards the porch.

"I am not." it was astonishing how he caught up with my mood changes, especially since I was really careful to have a poker face on at all times.

"Sure, sure." He smiled a little and knocked on the door. I had my shield all around me, ready to protect myself or attack if need be.

After 5 seconds the door opened to reveal a woman near her thirties. She was pale, as all vampires are and had a classic beauty, like a 60's movie star with a heart shaped face, soft wavy caramel colored hair and a small, slender body. She seemed to be just a few inches shorter than me.

The unknown woman had a disapproving look on her face and shook her head slightly. "Jasper, Jasper how many times do I have to tell you not to knock? You are practically family." I tried not to make a gagging face at her last remark.

"Sorry." He mumbled and run his hand through his hair nervously. "But even if the door was wide open, I would still knock."

"I know honey, you are the perfect young gentleman." She smiled widely and pinched his cheek.

He rolled his eyes at her antics and cleared his throat pointing me with his eyes. The woman then turned to me and just for a second she froze and her eyes widened in recognition? That's not possible, I'm certain that I never met her before.

She smiled at me even more if possible. "And who do we have here?"

She studied me quickly with gentle yellowish eyes and a huge smile that didn't waiver even after she saw my eyes.

"Bella this is Edward's mother and the most talented chef I ever met Esme Cullen. Esme this is my new friend Bella Bianci." He certainly uses the word friend loosely, we literally met a second ago and he considers me a friend?

Since she is obviously the matriarch of the coven, I tried to give her a smile as warm as I could manage.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella!" Before I could comprehend what was happening she was hugging me. She smelled odd, like flowers, fresh soil, a mixture of human food, lilac, vanilla and a lot other smells mixed. Well it shouldn't come as a surprise she obviously has a habit of hugging random people.

"It's nice to meet you too, mam." I awkwardly hugged her back, I am not a hugger.

"Please call me Esme." She finally stepped out of my personal space.

"Bianci? Sei italiano?"

"Nato e cresciuto."

"Benvenuti a casa nostra umile!" she opened the door and gestured inside.

"You both speak Italian?" asked Jasper before I could decline the invitation.

"Bella here is from Italy. Couldn't you tell from her surname?" Jasper just shook his head for no.

"And Esme has one of the best accents I've heard from an American." I can kiss ass if I have to.

"You are too kind dear. Now both of you come inside. Jasper I made you lasagna." His stomach growled at the mention of food and his cheeks flashed a little bit.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Actually.. I should go." They both frowned. "I don't like showing up unannounced and I only came to introduce myself." I could tell by the look in Esme's eyes that I wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Ignore her, she is just really shy." Jasper added. _Thanks friend_.

"No, I'm not shy. I really don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! You are Jasper's friend, you are not bothering anyone." she grasped my hand, before I made a run for it. Smart woman, I was really close to bolting.

"No really it's ok. I'll just visit some other time?" or better never!

"No, no you are not leaving yet, you have to meet the rest of the family." Damn it! This will probably take all day!

"Watch out Esme you will scare her away, I had a hard time convincing her that you guys won't gang up on her." Jasper said jokingly.

"I wasn't scared." I glared at him. "It's called self preservation. Most vampires aren't friendly to visitors and attack at sight whoever enters their territory unannounced."

"It's ok honey you will see for yourself that we are not like most vampires." she said smiling kindly at me.

"I can already tell. You seem really friendly." But I really don't want to waste my time here. "But I don't want to be rude and intrude." She shook her head no.

She then gave me a little smirk. "Come inside honey, we don't bite." Jasper chuckled and I just rolled my eyes at her little pun.

The inside of the house was not what you would expect when visiting a vampire home. It was very bright, very open and very large. It looked like the whole first floor was massed together into one giant room, there were no smaller rooms except the kitchen and what looked like a dining room to my right. To my left stood a wide central staircase, I went past it and into the wide room, or should I say area? It is too big to be considered just a room. Everything in here from the carpets to the ceiling was a shade of white. Everything except me, I really stood out in this room with my black combat boots, black tights and black leather jacket.

The whole back wall had been replaced with glass, beyond the glass wall there was a wide clearing that reached a river and behind it stretched the forest. Standing in here I felt like I was outside.

"You were right." I told Jasper. "It is magnificent"

"I usually am" he said grinning at me.

"You have a very beautiful home, Esme. Did you really do all this by yourself?" she was really talented.

"Thank you dear." She smiled pleased. "Yes. I always loved designing houses, but restoring and renovating old ones is my favorite. Trying to give a modern look without erasing the past glory of a house is a privilege." The way she spoke about her passion, made me respect her. Then I remembered her lifestyle choices and it was all gone.

"Jazz!" a deep male voice came from the top of the stairs, the boy jumped startled and put his hand on his chest.

Just then a big muscular man with dark curly hair appeared next to him, laughing loudly. He looked about 19 or 20 years old and had an intimidating physic, about 6' 5'' with muscles that belonged to a body builder. What was less intimidating was his face, which held a dig smile and the boyish dimples that appeared around it.

"Emmett!" Esme gave him a slight push on the shoulder, which he probably didn't feel at all. "How many times did I tell you not to scare Jasper?" she looked angry.

"I wasn't trying to scare him!" he argued, but his eyes had a glint that said otherwise.

Esme saw through his lie too. "The next time I am taking away ALL of your games."

Emmett pouted like a little child. "But.."

She cut him off. "Apologize to Jasper. Now!"

"Sorry Jasper." He muttered.

The whole scene was so bizarre and comical. The sight of a big man like Emmett intimidated by a small kind woman like Esme was too much and I couldn't help but chuckle.

That brought Emmett's attention to me. "And who do we have here?" he asked, smiling again as if the previous dispute never happened.

"Bella this is my idiot son Emmett. Emmett this is Bella, she is visiting and dropped by to say hello." fortunately she didn't call me Jasper's friend. I'd hate for that to be how this people identified me, Bella Jasper's friend.

"Well, hello then, Bella" he put out his hand and I shook it. "Hello Emmett." I couldn't help but smile back at him. His good nature seemed to be contagious.

During our hand shake he tightened his grip on my hand and smiled mischievously at me, I smirked and put more strength in it too.

He broke it off. "Good you can handle yourself, but we'll have to check that super strength of yours with an arm wrestle." I can say that I like Emmett he is straight forward and easy going, maybe a little dump too.

"Have we met before? You look familiar." he wondered out loud, before I accepted his challenge.

"I don't think so."He looked as if he was trying to remember and gave up almost immediately. I frowned, that was weird. First Esme and now Emmett too. Although Esme had more tact and didn't comment on it, she too looked like she recognized me, when she first saw me.

"Well Bell, you couldn't pick a better time to drop by! Jazzy and I are going to have a gaming marathon!" he exclaimed happily.

"When did I agree to a gaming marathon?" pondered Jasper, frowning slightly.

Emmett looked like a confused child "But I thought you and Eddy-boy are fighting?"

"Exactly and we have to talk. I don't have time to play with you."

"Com'on man! Why bother? We all know that the most action you are getting tonight or any other night is coming from this baby." He said smirking mischievously and pointed to a console under the large flat screen TV.

Jasper blushed and Esme came quick to his rescue. "Emmett!"

"I'm not teasing!" he huffed. "Whatever man, you are going to miss out. I pulled out some classics! Don't come back crying for a repeat, when you hear how awesome tonight was. Let's go Bell!" he gave me a gentle push towards the couch in the middle of the room.

"Huh? Me?" I said bewildered. "I haven't played before. I mean I don't play games."

He froze, with a shocked look on his face. "You have never played a video game before?" I shook my head no and he just gaped at me with his mouth hanging open, like I was an alien. I don't get what the big shock is. I might look like a teenager, but I am vampire. What self-respecting thousand-year old would spend his days playing video games?

"Emmett, close your mouth, that's not polite. And not everyone is a man-child like you playing video games all day long."

"Dude did you come out of cave or something?" still hard to accept that I haven't played video games before.

"Kind of." I decided to mess with him. Esme saw right through me, and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jasper asked his face full of disbelief.

"Yes, but I was in a grave not a cave." Emmett nodded his head in excitement, wanting me to continue. Esme had an are you kidding me face on.

"I was trapped for nearly 200 years, because of a curse that can't be broken. I only got out because every one thousand full moon I can go and..."

Esme interrupted. "She is joking Emmett."

"Oh bummer…" he said disappointed.

"Now where are the girls?" she said moving towards the stairs.

"They are _playing_ dress up." Esme put her hands one her hips and raised an eye-brow at him. "They said something about how soon school is starting again and having nothing to wear."

"ALICE! ROSALIE! Come downstairs." She yelled. No answer.

"It's ok Bell, I am going to convert you!" Emmett whispered with the biggest grin and moved to the coffee table, he picked two plastic boxes and showed them to me.

I picked one in random. "Tekken! Sweet! You will love this series." He went to the TV and hooked and unhooked some cables.

"Girls?"

This time a door opened and a bell like voice answered. "I'm sorry Esme but we are having a bit of a crisis here. Half of Rosalie's wardrobe is destroyed!"

"You can deal with it later."

"Later? You clearly don't grasp the seriousness of the situation Esme!" Came another female voice, this one sounded angry.

"Girls please come down, we have a guest." Said Esme patiently. I felt pity for the woman, playing mother for a bunch of immature teenagers ought to be maddening.

"A guest?" asked the first girl. "I didn't see anybody visiting.."

"Ugh! Maybe it's one of the dogs!" growled the other girl. "Isn't it enough that she makes us roll the red carpet for the human, now we have to socialize with his pets too?" I immediately took a liking to this girl, she was bitchy and she was the only one sane enough to see how outrageous it is to willingly socialize with a human. She obviously dislikes the werewolves too.

Esme was about to reply, probably to defend the human, but the other girl beat her to it. "When have you ever been anything but a bitch and plain rude to Jasper? If that's you rolling the red carpet, I sure don't want to see how the unwelcome you treats people."

"WAIT!" I could hear their voices much closer; they were probably at the top of the stairs. "I am not going down there! You people may be able to afford your clothes to reek like a dog but I can't burn any more clothes!"

Esme was about to say something but she cut her off before she could. "I am perfectly able to socialize from up here Esme! I will hear and comment whenever my input is needed."

"Weird Jasper's car is in the driveway and I can only hear one heartbeat." Said the other girl.

"Seriously?" Shrieked the bitchy girl and if Jasper couldn't hear her before he could now. "You brought us down here to greet Edward's flavor of the month? Isn't it enough that we run around the forest all day long to make sure he won't end up being that redhead's desert? He is the reason I have no clothes! Now you want me to come and greet the stupid human?" Jasper looked terrified at the end of her rand.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I am sure a raised you will at least basic manners. Now come don't here and apologize to Jasper! And you wouldn't be out of clothes if you used that magical machine that… um washes clothes, instead of burning them." there was a stare down going on.

The girl, Rosalie, huffed in defeat. "I am not apologizing."

"Yes you are! And you are apologizing to our guest who I never said is human or werewolf."

"Oh the joy we finally have another one of our kind as a visitor!" I am not sure if that was sarcasm or not.

Esme looked at Jasper and then me. "I'm sorry on behalf of my daughter, she is… stubborn." Esme was a good diplomat. Well I guess she had to be, to keep 4 hormonal teenage vampires at bay.

Emmett was chuckling to himself. "Babe, just come down. And give me some credit too! You are hurting my ego when you say that the sole reason you are out of clothes is a gay boy! I did a lot of ripping too." He smirked.

"Ugh, I didn't need _that_ visual again." Said Jasper and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Just then the two girls came in view, both looking at Jasper, the brunette with pity and the blond one with a death glare. "What did you say human?"

"Nothing." Mumbled Jasper and looked at his feet.

"Rosalie!" exclaimed both Esme and who I guess to be Alice.

"So what he walks in on us and gets a free pass?"

"Maybe you and Emmett should stop doing it in public places." Pitched in Alice.

"I had erased that from my mind." Said Esme looking like she was having a headache.

"Passion is…"

Esme interrupted her, she looked close to having fumes come out of her ears. "If you even look at each other sideways in there, I will hunt you down and kill you." Ok I no longer consider Esme a harmless woman. "This applies to everyone! Keep it out of my kitchen!"

"Sorry." whispered Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't look one bit sorry. I really like her, she obviously held her ground against all the others and openly dishes the human. Snarky, bitchy, hot and taken, too bad she really is my type.

She was really beautiful too, with stunning features, a statuesque physic, around my height 5'8'' or an inch taller, wavy golden blond hair that reach halfway down her back and her eyes didn't have the same yellowish color the others had, they were black, probably from anger, but it still won her a few points in my book.

The other girl, Alice, was the exact opposite of Rosalie. She was beautiful too, but an entirely different beautiful. Rosalie looked more like an ice queen and Alice… Alice looked like an angel. Maybe it is because her hair are pitch black and it makes her look even more pale than she already is, or maybe it's the way her hair is around her face like a spiky halo. Anyway her hair barely reached past her ears and her eyes had the same yellowish tint as Esme's and Emmett's. But where the others looked that they could be intimidating if they wanted to, Alice looked more like a fragile doll. She was tiny, like a pixie, barely 5' feet tall and had the body of a dancer.

As she was skipping down the last few steps of the staircase, she turned her head, her eyes met mine, like Esme her eyes widened in recognition and then she tripped.

Unfortunately she didn't have the grace of a dancer, or a vampire! It's the first time I see a vampire trip. It would have been really funny to see her fall, but Rosalie had quick reflexes and saved her the humiliation.

It looks like Alice tripping wasn't a regular occurrence because everyone stared at her surprised. The small silence was soon broken by Emmett's booming laughter. Jasper joined, I thought that as a person who falls down more than often, he should have more compassion. Alice stared at the floor and looked mortified.

Rosalie cut short their laughing fit with just a look. She then turned her hard gaze on me, luckily I manage to keep a straight face during the whole trip thing, but she kept glaring. If she recognized me, like the others did, she gave no sign. "Did you think this was funny?"

"Hilarious." I said with a poker face and not even an ounce of humor coloring my voice.

"I approve." She said with a small smile and moved past me, grabbed a random magazine and sat at an armchair.

Approve? I was confused, I glanced at Emmett but he too looked like he had no idea what just happened and shrugged his shoulders.

Esme cleared her throat. "Bella that's Rosalie and this is Alice."

Rosalie didn't even bother to look interested and Alice… Alice was staring at me, creepily. She didn't blink or breathe, she was slowly coming closer to me. I tried not to stare back at her, because she had a crazy twinkle in her eyes.

Then it hit me. Alice can see the future! What if she is trying to use her power on me? I didn't feel any attacks on my shield, but was once more on full alert. Ready to fight or run.

Jasper broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry for laughing earlier Alice, I know how it feels." She completely ignored him, she was a 100% focused on me. "So… Did you have a vision?" Damn it. Did she see something about me?

Yet again no response from Alice.

Jasper looked between me and her puzzled. Emmett paused holding two controllers in his hands and had a look as if he was finally putting two and two together.

I had no idea what two and two could be. Is this some kind of signal? Are they going to full out attack me?

"What is going on?" wondered Jasper "What's wrong with Alice?"

"Jasper dear, why don't you come into the dining room? You should be hungry."

Esme is trying to get the human out of the way. It's a trap. I have to get out of here. Or I could just kill them all. My only worry is Emmett, I am not sure if I can take him down physically and if he has a power that he can use against mine, then I am in trouble.

Jasper started to move towards Esme slowly, all the while giving Alice worried glances. Esme had a big smile on, Emmett was smirking and even Rosalie was giving sideway glances.

What the hell is going on here?

Alice stopped moving all together. She then took a big breath and leaped at me.

I was right! I fell to a crouch and jumped sideways avoiding her and moving away from Emmett at the same time.

Again she jumped after me. Surprisingly no one else came after me, they all just watched the scene unfold. So if this wasn't an all out attack, then what was it?

I avoided Alice again and again, we kept jumping around for a while. Her coming at me and hitting random objects in the process, the couch, the wall, a lamp, a painting and me avoiding her.

I was about to get out of the way again when Esme surprised me. "No! Not my Qianlong vase!" Behind me stood a small coffee table, with an expensive looking vase.

In the few seconds that I was distracted Alice grabbed the chance to catch me. She hit me hard in the chest and we both fell back.

I tried to put my hands around her throat to keep her away from my throat, but that's not where she was heading.

She was hugging me?

Her hands where around my middle and her face was between my breasts.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I barely heard Jasper.

I was preoccupied with the weird girl who was now purring and rubbing herself all over me.

I made a final attempt to escape, by moving a little backwards, but as soon as I moved my hands away from her neck she found the chance to move up on my body and now she was nuzzling my neck.

Unfortunately that last movement knocked the table and I heard a loud crash next to me and a loud NOOOO from Esme.

**I won't introduce the wolves yet. But I have an important question, do u guys want Jasper to have feelings for Jacob or some other wolf? Or should I just keep it J/E?**

**D  
**


	5. Mate

**Thanks for the review/favorites/alerts!Honestly it feels amazing knowing that you guys enjoy my writing. **

**A special thank you to thatdamnyank if someone told me I wasn't allowed to put lemons in here I would probably stop writing.**

***WARNNG* This story is rated M for a reason (mostly lemons) so read at your own risk.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 5 Mate**

All of a sudden it was very silent in the living room. You could only hear the quiet breathing of everyone in it and the drumming of a human heart.

The silence was heavy and had something eerie about it. It felt like the calm before the storm. A storm that had a name, Esme Cullen.

Even Alice stopped purring. She was now hovering over me, her face was so close that I breathed her breath and all I could smell was her. Her scent was amazing, she smelled like lavender, strawberries and rain. The last two had always been my favorite fragrances and smelling the mix of them made me feel like I could get drunk on her scent, I could feel my head spin a little bit.

I looked at her face again, she was staring at the broken vase like a deer caught in headlights. Her hair was messier than before and strands of it fell all over her face. I had a sudden urge to put it back in place, but restrained myself.

From the corner of my eye I could see Esme come closer. She looked around the mess we made in the room and seemed just about ready to explode.

"I am so very sorry, Esme! I honestly have no idea what came over me!" said Alice moving, but instead of getting up she just sat on my stomach. "I know this was one of a kind and had emotional value, I swear I will not rest until I find a way to make this up to you." Her voice was full of remorse.

Esme pinched the small of her nose and left a big sigh. "It's ok honey." She looked at both of us. "I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Just clean this mess up." She made a circling motion with her finger.

"WHAT?" shrieked Emmett his voice was so high pitched that it could be mistaken for a girl's. "That's it? She breaks an artifact walks away clean and I get punished for breaking the stupid coffee table?"

"You break things on a daily basis, Alice barely breaks a thing in a decade. The value has nothing to do with it." answered Esme. "Come on honey you must be famished." She motioned for Jasper to follow her and both of them left the room.

"This is so unfair!" he huffed.

"So if instead of a table or a window I break a crystal vase I would get the same punishment?" he wondered out loud. Esme growled from what I think to be the kitchen.

"Now you are just asking for it." added Rosalie.

"And to be fair it's not entirely my fault that the vase broke." Said Alice and gave me a quick glance.

"Excuse me? What are you implying?" I asked offended, I don't see how I am at fault for her going crazy and ruining the place.

"I'm not implying anything. I am saying that it was partially your fault." While she talked her hands went to my jacket's zipper and she started toying with it.

I couldn't hold back a growl. "You assaulted me!"

She just smiled at me, and kept moving my zipper up and down. "I am sorry you misunderstood me honey, I was only trying to hug you!"

"You jumped at me you crazy hippie!" I wanted to punch her!

"I was only trying to give you a friendly welcoming hug." To prove her point she moved and hugged me again.

"Comfortable?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very!" she said cheerfully and nuzzled my neck.

This girl was maddening! Her sweat aroma made it hard for me to concentrate, I needed space..

"Get off of me!" I growled.

She moved and once again straddled my stomach. "That's not very nice of you Bella." She said her voice faking disapproval. I started to have a bad feeling about where she was going with it. Losing my patience and not caring for mannerisms any longer, I pushed her off me and got up.

"Hey!" She protested.

I moved away from her and she followed me.

"Ok, I see what's going on here. Alice you need to back off." Fortunately Emmett came to my rescue, stepping between us. "Bell and I have a gaming marathon to get to!" or maybe not. "And you are not taking her away from me."

"Marathon? Do you really think that I've waited for her all this time, to just let her play video games with you all day long?" Waited for me? Nope, I sure don't want to know what she means by that.

"Well you've waited long enough what are a few more hours?"

Alice growled.

"Wait what's that saying? Time makes the heart grow fonder?"

"I think that's about distance, baby." added Rosalie, leisurely turning pages, like the ongoing dispute was an everyday occurrence, which by the looks of it probably is.

"Oh, ok! How about this, what you girls have is young and fragile, you need to take things slowly and.."

What we have? We? There's no we! I took that I as my cue to make an exit. They were both preoccupied with each other anyway.

I slowly went back and reached the stairwell only to bump onto Esme. Damn it why can't I catch a break!

"Where are you going honey?" she asked sweetly.

I had to bite my tongue not to curse her. "Nowhere, I was just coming to check on you guys."

"We are of one mind my dear, I was just coming to check on all this noise my children are making."

As if on cue, Alice growled. "I'm saying no!"

"Whatever, she is not your property and she already promised!" I don't recall promising anything.

"Children what is going on?"

"Alice wants to hog Bella!" Emmett said accusingly, pointing a finger at the smaller girl.

"ME? You are the one who wants to make her play children's games all day long." She argued back.

"I should just go, so you two don't have to fight about me." Esme grabbed me by the arm. Why won't she let me leave already? I met her stupid family…

"See what you two did?" she pointed a finger at a sulking Emmett and a pouting Alice. "You are making her uncomfortable."

"It's ok Esme, I think it's time I left anyway. Staying too long indoors makes me feel uneasy. I want to stretch my legs." And run as far away from this madhouse as I can.

"No, you are not going anywhere honey." I am starting to believe that the whole sweat, kind lady is just an act. Honestly I don't know who is weirder in here!

"You have to stay at least, until my husband gets here. There are things that need to be discussed and he is the head of the family."

"Oh, what kind of things?"

"Just something Jasper mentioned." My jaw clenched. What did he tell her? "He will also tell you a little bit about our life here and the general area, nothing to worry about." She gave me a little rub on the back.

"So please bear with us a little longer, I know you must think we are insane."

"No, I don't think that!" I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a little bit." She kept staring. "Rosalie seems great!"

Esme chuckled and shook her head "I am going to go call Carlisle to see when he is going to be back."

She made to leave the room, but stopped turned around, and gave a threatening look at both Emmett and Alice. "Whoever misbehaves takes a hike." And she was gone.

"Wow! Who would have thought that the day would come where out of all of us _Rosalie_ would be described as the sane one." Said Alice incredulously. "I certainly didn't see _that_ coming."

"What did you just say?" Rosalie gave her a glare.

"Nothing" replied the other girl with an awkward smile and quickly tried to change the subject. "We are both very sorry for our behavior Bella. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's ok, I guess that's just how you guys are."

"Whoa whoa! That's not how we normally behave! It might happen once or twice a month, but that's healthy!" argued Emmett.

Rosalie snorted. "Make that daily!" I had no idea how she puts up with those people! I would have snapped and killed them a long time ago.

"Honestly how do you keep sane with all that child's bickering going on?" I asked curiously.

"Like this." She replied and went back to reading.

"Like what?" Emmett asked "You mean reading?"

Rosalie may be blond, but Emmett won the dumb blond award hands down. Minus the blond part.

Instead of mocking him she gave him a soft smile and explained. "I meant by not giving a fuck."

"Oh well too bad! You are way too good at giving them." He said with a sly grin. She rolled her eyes in response.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Sooo, Bella can we talk privately for a bit?" she asked nervously.

"No." I went to the couch and grabbed a controller. I had to kill time and Emmett was the lesser of the two evils. The second I did Emmett fist bummed the air. "Yes! Buckle up the next hours will be awesome." He said as he started the game.

For the first time I was on the receiving end of Rosalie's glare. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"She asked nicely." She said motioning to Alice with her head.

"Oh! You are right, where are my manners!" I turned to Alice "No, thank you."

Rosalie had an are you kidding me look on, Emmett just chuckled and gave me the basics on the game.

"Now, we both choose players!" he said exactly. "I think I'll start with King."

"Ok, I think I'll go with the blond chick." She was hot for a fictional character and I had a thing for blond chicks.

Unfortunately we couldn't start playing, a frowning Alice stepped in front of the TV.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she demanded.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say."

"You have no idea what I want to talk to you about!"

"And I have no interest in finding out." I answered calmly wanting to avoid any further disputes.

She looked hurt and didn't move. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? I thought there was a clothing crisis going on." I mused, trying to get rid of her.

"No! We don't." answered Rosalie angrily.

There was a meaningful look between the two and Alice came and sat next to me. Crap for a minute there I thought she would finally go away.

We started playing and for a video game this was quiet of fun. It would be a lot more fun if there wasn't a girl next to me staring at me intensely. I mostly lost, but I was getting better fast, it was a fighting game.

Sometime during our playtime Jasper came back, but instead of the game he too was examining me or rather he was examining Alice examine me. These people certainly didn't know how to treat their guests. Staring is considered rude.

"So, when is Edward coming back from hunting?" asked Jasper breaking the silence.

Alice finally faced away from me, a look of concentration on her face. So she got visions at will huh?

"I don't know." She blinked rapidly a few times, everyone seemed to look at her once again. "He probably hasn't decided on it yet." She said, but she didn't sound too confident about it. I wasn't the only one who noticed though.

Jasper looked worried. "What happened earlier?"

"None of your business!" replied Rosalie glaring once again and I silently agreed with her. It seems that glaring is a second nature to her.

He ignored her this time. "Alice?" Why is this human so intent on snooping around?

Alice bit her lip and gave me a nervous look. "Actually it's what I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Please don't let her say what I think she is going to say.

"I have a gift, I can see the future. And I have seen you in my visions. I have seen us, our life together." She gave me a dreamy look. "I've been also getting bits and pieces of your life, but never enough to indicate where you were or how I could find you. So when you showed up here, I was beyond surprise, I felt like if I blinked you would disappear. So I'm sorry for the way I acted, but it was pure instinct." I was careful not to saw any emotion during her little speech.

Crap that's exactly what I needed right now.

Of course this is not the first time I get the I-think-that-you-are-my-soul-mate speech. But it's the first time that I have to play good. I can't laugh in her face, that will destroy the image I've given Jasper and I doubt I will be welcome to stay as long as I please in the Cullen's territory. So I need to handle it with tact. Unfortunately I had no idea how to do that.

"You are saying that Bella is.." Jasper's voice trailed off.

"My mate." She finished for him.

"That's amazing! I am so happy for you Ali!" he said excitedly. "Why aren't you guys celebrating?" he wondered out loud and his gaze along with everyone else's fell on me. I wanted to get up and kill the boy on the spot! This is all happening because of his noisiness.

During my long long life, I've lived thought many scenarios bad, good, indifferent, dangerous, hot but I am certain I've never been in a more awkward situation before.

Alice cleared her throat anxiously "Bella any thoughts?" her voice pleading.

What did she expect? She will tell me I'm her mate, I will fall into her arms and we would ride into the sunshine? That's not how things work in real life.

Don't get me wrong, Alice is hot, beautiful, has amazing scent and I wouldn't mind sleeping with her, but she doesn't look like the type of girl who does one night stands or have relationships based only on sex. No she is the other girl, the one who cares too much too fast, the one who gets overly attached and wants to be with you all the time. Honestly I have broken hearts before without much care, it's the second part that makes me want to stay away from her. I can't have her following me around like a lost puppy, or even worse snooping with her powers in my future.

I am still not sure how strong or accurate is her power. She said she has seen me in her visions before, but she hasn't had any visions of me since I've gotten to Forks. I have to find more about her gift, which unfortunately means that I have to be at least friendly with her.

"I think it's unexpected…and I am not sure.." she was staring at me with big wide topaz eyes full of hope. I have to make this clearer.

"I know that most of our kind is obsessed with finding their other halves, but I've never been keen to the idea of having a soul mate."

"You are saying that you don't believe in soul mates?" questioned Jasper.

Maybe I should have had this conversation in private after all.

"Well.." Rosalie interrupted me. "I didn't believe in soul mates either." She dropped her magazine and looked me in the eye. "Even though I witnessed the love Esme and Carlisle had, I never truly believed it was possible. And then I met Emmett at first it was instinct that drew me to him and a need to protect him and then I started to feel hope. It took me a while to really trust him and let myself go. If there is something that I can say without any hesitation, it's that not a day goes by that I don't thank God or whatever power is out there that led me to Emmett." I think that was the longest and most passionate I have ever seen Rosalie talk. Her eyes held a glint as she gazed upon Emmett, she looked happy.

But that's not what I want, why is it so hard for people to just get that?

"It's not that I don't believe in soul mates, which I don't. Honestly I just don't want a soul mate."

"Why?" Alice asked her voice full of hurt.

"I just don't! And I don't have to explain myself to any of you." I said sharply.

"Yes you do!" she said glaring at me like an angry puppy.

"No I don't!" I was getting angry, fast.

"You don't even know me! How do you know you don't want me?" she asked incredulously.

"Ok. Let's have it your way. Why do you want me? You don't know me!" I made a last attempt to reason with her, when all I wanted was to get up and run as far as I could from her.

"I am willing to give you a chance!"

"Why? You know nothing about me! I might be a horrible person, I might be…"

"I don't care! I believe we are meant to be and I want to know you and decide for myself what you might or might not be."

"Fine! ThenI don't want to know you!" I spat at her.

"I live life on my own terms and I love it and that life doesn't include you! I am not going to give up my way of living for someone I don't know and especially for someone like _you_!"

"Someone like _me_?" her voice had reached an alarmingly high pitch, it almost hurt my ears.

"Yes, someone childish, who lacks basic self-control, believes in delusional fantasies and makes important life decisions based on _visions_!"

"And you are judgy, stubborn and mean!" she spat at me.

"And you don't like that about me, right?" I didn't wait for a response. "Guess what? You don't have to! Because this" I flickered my hand between us. "Is not happening."

"The difference is that I am not judging you only from what? Two minutes of interaction?" she took a big breath trying to calm down a little bit. "I want to know you. All of you..." She looked deep into my eyes as if eye contact was all it would take to convince me to give in to her delusional fantasies.

Sometime during our screaming match we both must have turned towards each other. She was sitting on her knees on the couch, so we were both eye to eye. I noticed how close we were again. I don't know why but her closeness made me feel weird, I wanted to move away but couldn't.

For whatever reason she thought that my silence was acceptance or something close to it and next thing I see is her hand caressing my hair and pulling them behind my ear. Thankfully that little movement pulled me out of my stupor and I quickly scoot back in the couch and looked away from her. That's when I saw that we had a bigger audience than before.

Except Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, we were now joined by Esme and who I guess to be Carlisle, the head of the Cullen Coven. The couple stood near the entrance watching Alice with sad worried eyes.

Alice moved to come closer again and I nearly growled. Why does she have to be glued at my side all the time? "Can't we just…" she started with a begging tone but stopped as soon as she too caught sight of the elder couple.

The man, Carlisle, was about the same age as Esme when he was turned, he had blond collar-length hair and a kind face. He had a medium frame and was about 6'' foot tall. He too had yellowish eyes that were now locked on me.

He cleared his throat as if doing so, would clear the awkward atmosphere.

He moved towards me and extended a hand. "I'm Carlisle, the head of the family. It's nice to finally meet you Bella." The finally didn't go unnoticed by me, but I chose not to comment on it.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." I shook his hand. What I couldn't shake away was the feeling of familiarity, I am certain I have caught sight of the man before.

He chuckled a little bit. "Whatever my wife told you is probably a little exaggerated." He went and sat by her side in a loveseat. Esme gave him a playful pat on the shoulder.

"I have heard a lot about you Bella." His eyes were serious, but his face was kind.

"All good things I hope."

"Most were good, but I'm not sure Alice is the most impartial person there is." He gave her a worried look. She was sitting, head slightly inclined downward and her eyes were glassy and glued to the flour. Well at least she wasn't being creepy any more. Or trying to sit as close as physically possible.

I haven't forgotten about Alice's visions of me, but I thought they weren't much. Carlisle's tone suggested otherwise, since I wasn't on good terms with Alice. I went ahead and asked him about them. "There was talk of some visions of me? And why did most of you recognize me when we first met?"

"You will have to ask Alice on what she saw." Damn, I was afraid he was going to say something like that.

Before he could continue Emmett jumped in. "We all recognized you because Alice's room is like a shrine dedicated to you. Seriously there are like a gazillion sketches of you." He seemed to wake Alice up, who kicked him in the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"I like painting and there are not a gazillion." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me, like I had anything to do with it. She looked something between upset and embarrassed.

"Yes there are!" argued Emmett but all it earned him was a magazine in the face, thrown by none other than his beautiful mate, who had her custom glare set on him.

Carlisle ignored the interruption and went on with what he had to say. "I might not be able to tell you the context of the visions nor how her powers work. But I can tell you that most of Alice's visions come true. Especially long term visions such as those she had about you two being together." I didn't comment I just gave him an icy look.

He looked like he got the message and changed the subject. "Well, I hope I haven't had you waiting for long. I was the doctor on call and I couldn't just leave the hospital when Esme called." His apology was sincere. Wait? What did he just say?

"Hospital?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I am a doctor at the local hospital."

"A doctor?" I was stupefied. "How is tha... How can you…?"

He understood what I wanted to ask and gave me a smirk. "I had years and years of practice and in the end my love for medicine and my will to help people outdid my bloodlust." I still didn't understand how something like that was possible. I was old and I had pretty good control over my bloodlust but I doubt that I could just walk in and out of a hospital. How could he work there?

My mouth pooled with venom just thinking about the building. A building full with bleeding humans. I started to think that the hospital was a heaven on earth. Waiting for me to go there and kill all the humans who wasted their blood by letting it pour out of their bodies.

I felt a smack at the back of my head that snapped me out of my _state. _Apparently I had started growling and staring at Jasper unconsciously.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled a little embarrassed. I don't know what came over me, I had defiantly better control than this. The lack of human blood must be getting to me.

"It's nothing." He said and looked like he meant it, but during my little black out Emmett moved and was now sited next to Jasper and Alice who was next to me was sitting forward hiding the human with her small frame as much as she could and giving me a worried look.

I turned back at Carlisle he had a sympathetic look. "I still don't understand how you can work there."

"It took me decades to manage it Bella. But I think part of my better control is due to the fact that I have never before tasted human blood." I stared at him in shock.

Never tasted human blood? That's impossible!

"I know it sounds incredulous, but it's the truth." I felt sorry for him, he has _never_ tasted human blood. He basically wasn't a vampire. "Anyway Jasper said that you also drink animal blood but you have been having trouble with it?" he stated more than asked. My diet was obvious from my eye color and being an animal drinker for his whole life I doubt my orangey eyes gave him any trouble.

"Yes. I have been trying to live on animal blood alone and it has been very hard. I am… I slip some times." As I gave them the same sad story I gave the human, I was careful to keep my eyes on the flour, I wanted to appear embarrassed about my lack of control.

"Honey, it's ok. We have all been there, it happens." Said Esme sympathetically. "You have to move on and be better so the next time you are going to be able to control it." I gave her a sad smile. Which she bought and smiled kindly back at me. The real reason I was kind of sad is because I would probably have to go without human blood for a while.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you want Bella. The thing you need the most, to be able to control yourself is a support system and we can help you." Carlisle added compassionately.

As he said that all the others nodded and had the same accepting look, which was weird because not an hour ago I was making one of their own feel like shit by rejecting her. Or maybe they thought that if I stayed here I would change my mind about Alice. Ok Emmett looked more exited at the prospect of having me around than accepting of my _pain_. I mentally groaned at how many hours I would have to spend playing video games with him.

Also Alice gave me a loving smile as she gazed me like she was proud of me? I wanted to snort. I can't wait until the moment she finds out all this is an act and how much I enjoy drinking human blood. Let's see how meant to be she will think we are when she finds out the truth about me.

**I know, I know the Cullens seem too accepting. But they haven't finished talking yet! Plus there is an attention seeking vampire missing… Do you think Eddie will be this accepting?**


	6. Edward

**I am trying to get the formalities out of the way so please bear with me, I know it's kind of boring but some things need to be said. Next chapter there will finally be Bella/Alice alone time. **

**Thanks for the review/favorites/alerts! You guys rock!**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 6 Edward**

"I really appreciate the offer, Carlisle. But I would like to know a few things more about your life here, before I decide." I needed time to think more on it and hearing more about them seems the best way to stall. If I agreed to stay then they would try to _teach_ me how to be a better animal drinker and I don't think I'll be able to sneak in a human or two in my diet. And would I have to move in the house? Basically I would be putting myself under their watch. Or I could watch them, which would help when and if I end up killing them. But I came here to observe the wolves not the vampires. And then there is Alice… Would she let me go if I choose to? Or would I have to find a way to get rid of her? Things got complicated.

"Of course be free to ask anything you would like to know, but we have some questions too." He said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and asked the first thing that came to my mind. "You said that you've never had human blood. How is that possible?"

"Well it's a big story." The small smile that was on his lips made me believe, that he loved telling it regardless.

With the corner of my eye I saw Emmett shake his head no profusely. Rosalie looked as bored as ever, even Alice had an awkward smile and a not-again-face on. I didn't want to be rude and take my question back thought.

"How about a quick summary then?" he looked a tad disappointed but went on "I will try and make this as short as I can."

"If I had a penny every time I heard that." Mumbled a pouting Emmett.

Carlisle ignored the comment. "I was born around 1640, my father was an Anglican pastor, when my mother died he saw monsters and demons everywhere. Because of his position he accused and burned many people, but I doubt any of them were actually supernatural beings. I took a liking in the supernatural from a young age I read many books on the subject, my father saw that as an opportunity, so he groomed me to take his place when he retired. And that's what I did, of course I used different techniques. For years I had been combing through London, but most of my searches came up empty. Sometime near my thirties I discovered a vampire coven hidden in the sewers they were living like rats or from rats?" he mused. Who would have thought? We were both roaming through London around the same time. Of course our companies and objectives were completely different, but still. Maybe that's why he seems familiar

"Anyway I took a group of others and hunted them with torches. We were no match even for starved vampires. It was a blood bath. The only reason I survived was because by the time my attacker bit me he was too full. I knew that if I returned to my father he'd kill me because I was infected. So I used my remaining strength I crawled into an empty warehouse and tried to be as quite as I could through the pain of the change." Esme took one of his hands in hers and gave it a supportive squeeze. He in turn gave her a loving smile.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the scene before me and yell to Carlisle to just get over with the story. Of course my lovely _mate_, Alice had the opposite reaction as she was now wistfully looking at my hands.

"Don't even think about it." I whispered through clenched teeth, low enough only for her to hear. "Buzz kill." She whispered without missing a beat, also taking this as an opportunity to move closer. A barely visible smile on her lips gave me the impression that this was planned. Or she saw it in a vision… I seriously need to know how those work.

"After the change the thirst for blood hit me. I fled the city in fear of becoming the monster all my adult life hunting, I even tried to hurt myself in hopes of putting an end to my miserable existence. When all else failed I went as far from civilization as I could and hid deep into a cave. Of course the thirst only increased with time and in my frenzied newborn state I caught wind of a dear near the entrance and I lost it. After that it became obvious that I had another option. I spend at least 20 years in the wild drinking from animals and mastering my control." he concluded, finally!

"Earlier before you found the vampires in the sewers you said that most of your searches came up empty. Did you find something else before them?" it bugged me that he said most. The time he was on the hunt was around the time the London werewolf stories were really popular and that's why I visited London too. Unfortunately by the time I arrived the wolf was either dead, had moved on or never existed.

"Well I'm surprised you caught on that." His golden eyes gleaming with excitement. "I did stumble on two other supernaturals."

"Seriously?" asked Rosalie surprised with a golden eyebrow arched. Carlisle nodded.

"How come you never mentioned this before?" said Alice tilting her head sideways.

"I don't recall any of you asking before." He said smirking happily now that he had everyone's attention.

"What were they? The two others." I asked impatiently.

"The first one was a wizard, his name was Leicester. At first I thought he was practicing black magic and I was after him, but after a small confrontation he explained that he was only trying to stop a cult of actual black magicians. I joined him and we've been friends ever since."

"You mean Lester?" asked Esme. "He was such a gentleman."

"Yes. He was going by a different name back then."

"Whoa, he is still alive?" asked a shocked Emmett.

"I do think so. Last time I saw him after Esme was turned. It's been a while since we talked too." Carlisle mused. "I should give him a call."

"But how? Aren't wizards humans?" Emmett asked again.

I tried to explain it to him simply to speed things along. "Technically yes. But magic is a powerful and mysterious tool. Given time and natural ability many had come up with spells to slow down the aging process others managed to stop it all together. A while back there was even talk of a potion of eternal life or youth."

"You've met wizards before too?" Carlisle asked raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with the magical word. You said there was another supernatural back then?"

"Oh yes! I saw him in an alley changing back to his human form. There was a werewolf rumor going around that time so if I guess I'd say he might have been one. The few seconds that I saw his other form he looked like something in between human and a beast, but not an actual wolf like the Quileutes. I recognized him, he was considered to be a member of high society, and his name was Milton, his father owned an estate outside of Oxford. He was supposedly in London investigating his brother's murder, but as soon as I tried to find more he disappeared in thin air."

"Fascinating." Unbelievable _human_ Carlisle came across the London werewolf and I didn't? A huge wave of self loathing washed over me. I even went to Oxford! That damn estate was abandoned for years and the _father_ was rotting in pieces in an underground cell. I was so mad right now, sadly the only thing I could do was clench my fist and let my nails dig into my palm.

"So that was an actual werewolf like the ones in the movies? Who turn on the full moon?" asked Emmett enthusiastically.

"I guess so. It was after all dawn and the previous night was the full moon." Answered Carlisle with a faraway look, trying to remember more details about his encounter. "I also think he stood on two legs rather than four."

Alice who noticed my distress gave my thigh a gentle rub. It felt more comforting than sexual, like she was actually worried about me. Strangely I did take comfort from her gesture and let some of my anger go. Maybe it was because she was subtle and didn't ask me out loud what was wrong or maybe because I had gone too long without physical comfort from anyone but for whatever reason I didn't spat at her to take her hands off of me.

"Wait! If that was a werewolf then what are the guys in the reservation?" Jasper's question brought me back.

"I am only making guesses here. I hardly know anything about the creature I saw. For all we know they could all be some type of werewolf, cousins like a tigers and lions, or they could be entirely different species."

"You mentioned these Quileutes before. Are they really werewolves?" I was anxious for an answer they were dancing around the subject.

"Actually we can't tell you anything about them. To coexist with our neighbors peacefully we have established a treaty. Our responsibilities are to protect their secret, keep out of their land and don't bite any humans. If you want to stay here with us you will have to abide by those rules too." He said matter of fact.

"So you expect me to honor a treaty I had nothing to do with, with a species I know nothing about?" I honestly hoped saying it out loud would made him hear how absurd his request was.

"You know they turn into wolves." Stated Alice innocently.

"And they stink to high hell." Added Emmett.

"If you want our help you have to abide with our rules Bella. You don't have to decide immediately. But you should stay out of their land regardless, they attack intruders on sight. Their land is the woods around La Push beach and the treaty line is south west from here marked by the Quillayute river."

"Otherwise you could just stay away from the stench, it's hard to miss." Rosalie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" The one thing I want to know they don't trust me enough to tell me.

"Why work in a hospital? Why do you mingle with the humans?" I asked to keep conversation flowing.

"We mingle because we want to be part of the society and being part of it makes us more humane. I work in a hospital because that's what I love doing, Esme takes designing contracts and the children go to school. Besides we can't move in an area and do nothing, humans would get suspicious."

I nodded not really interested. "You must move a lot." I stated and he nodded in response.

"Normally we relocate every 6 to 7 years, depends on what grade the kids start in school, but sometimes there is an observant human or a lapse in control and we have to move earlier."

"Wait so you guys repeat high school over and over?" I glanced at Emmett, he didn't look patient enough for something like that.

"I know!" he agreed. "Dumb isn't it?" he looked Esme accusingly.

"For the last time Emmett school starts in a week and you are going. I am not having you home all day long playing video games." She said leaving no room for argument.

He grumbled in response. "I just pointed out that Bella agrees with me."

Carlisle cleared his throat to get my attention. "Can I ask you a question now?" I nodded. "Why Forks?"

"I don't follow."

"Why did you come to Forks? We don't get a lot of visitors here and the last _visitors_ we got caused a lot of problems for us."

"Oh! There is no particular reason, I was just passing by and I tried to get around the town in fear of running into humans and losing control. Instead I run into Jasper who mentioned that I was in someone else's territory and dragged me here." I gave a glare at the boy who smiled proudly in return.

"Honestly If I had it my way I would be out of the town the second I knew that this was another's territory. The only reason I'm still here is Jasper's nagging and the fact that you are the first vampires I come across that drink animal blood." He nodded accepting my answer, but he was the first one to look a little bit skeptical and question my being here. All the others were careless. In fact they were so careless to the point where you could question their common sense.

"Where were you heading and passed through Forks?"

"I didn't have a particular destination in mind, I was just heading north."

"And where were you before that?" he pressed.

"I was near Belen a small town in Brazil. I think I spent the last 4 years there that's why I decided to go north, it was time for a change of scenery." Of course I had my back story down to the letter, but I guess my vague answers might make him more suspicious. But I am pretending to be a nomad and that's how they live.

"What were you doing there?" Esme stared between her husband and me worriedly, obviously catching on to what was happening.

"I enjoyed the wild life of the tropical and stayed as far from civilization as I could."

"Why did you stay away from civilization?"

"I thought if I avoided contact with humans I'd be better in controlling myself."

"Then why did you decide to come back now?"

"What's with the third degree Carlisle?" even though everyone was aware by now that Carlisle's persistent questioning was anything but normal, Emmett was the only one to question him.

"I am just trying to get to know Bella. I think that if we are going to have her here, there are a few basics we should know about her." He answered coolly.

"That's not what you are doing thought." Said a frowning Alice. "You are treating her like she is hiding something."

"I am just being cautious Alice." He defended looking pointy at everyone. "I think that the recent events call for all of us to be more wary than we normally are."

"It's nothing personal Bella." He said apologetically to me. "But the last vampires that passed through here caused and continue to cause havoc. So if we let you stay in the area we have to be able to trust you."

Before I got a chance to answer a fuming Alice beat me to it. "Well it's personal to me! You are saying that MY mate has something to do with that woman! And you think that I wouldn't know that?" I thought about correcting her, about the mate thing but she was serving my case. If she trusted me the others would too right?

"Actually I do!" chimed someone from the doorway. The last Cullen I presumed, Edward, walked in the room looking wild and messy. He was around 6'2'' tall, thin and lanky with a little muscle. His hair was bronze untidy with little twigs and leafs in it. Out of all of them he looked to be younger. "You have been missing a lot of things lately." His eyes were more brown than yellow and were locked accusingly on Alice's.

She didn't reply, not with words anyway. It looked like they were having a staring contest, but I guess he was reading her mind. Either catching up on what he missed up until now or she was telling him something she didn't want to tell out loud. Maybe something about me? His eyes flickered from hers to mine for a millisecond. Yep defiantly about me.

I have to find out what she knows about me. If she had seen me talk with Victoria I doubt we would be chit chatting and I don't buy the mate crap either. The longer their silent exchange went on the more suspicious I got. What if she saw me with Victoria and they try to turn the tables and find out more about her from me?

Emmett groaned loudly. "I hate it when they do this." His comment was completely ignored.

"Skip that I already saw them a thousand times." Edward said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You can't possibly know that." I had a slight distaste for the boy from what I heard of him from Jasper. But now I felt like I really disliked him. There was something about the way he talked, it was so arrogant. Even his posture bothered me it was a bit too stand-offish.

"I am saying you can be wrong." He said angrily, walking until he stood in front of Jasper.

There was a small growl coming out of Alice's chest and her hand tightened around my thigh.

"For all we know she could be behind the attacks in Seattle! And let's not forget Victoria is still lurking around. Carlisle back me up here you are suspicious of her too right?" he searched for support to the patriarch of the coven.

"Well the time she happened to pass by is a peculiar one, but we can't rush ahead and accuse Bella of anything." Carlisle answered calmly trying to keep the peace.

Edward of course wasn't happy with the answer he got. "Look at her eyes! She fed from humans recently." He said accusingly.

This time Esme came to my rescue. "We have all made mistakes in the past Edward and we all fell more than once off the wagon. That doesn't make Bella guilty of anything." She gave me a loving smile. I nodded my thanks to the woman. "She needs a support system." At that she turned the loving smile to her daughter who relaxed next to me at having the support of her mother.

"She could be working with Victoria…" he tried to argue but this time he was cut short by his boyfriend.

"Baby, earlier I was lost and alone in the woods if Bella wanted to hurt me she could have done so. Here…" he trailed off, showing him our encounter in the woods.

"She did almost lose control earlier." He stated weakly.

"Yeah act like you didn't almost kill the human when you two met." Snorted Rosalie.

Edward sighed loudly, like a drama queen and run his hair thought his messy hair. "Then why did you want me to come back early from my hunting trip Carlisle? I thought she was trouble." The way he kept talking about me like I wasn't here was pretty annoying but I refused to answer to any of his accusations, of course I never had do, since everyone else was apparently on my side. But still I had an urge to just… kick his face.

"I merely wanted you to be present to check out if Bella was being honest with her answers." So Carlisle was more suspicious of me than he was letting on.

Carlisle's words were like a switch. Edward now turned his full attention to me. At first he looked confused but after a minute his eyes turned to slits as he concentrated on me using all his focus. Unfortunately even with all his efforts I merely felt a nag at my shield. Like when a child pesters you for candy annoying but easily ignored.

After five minutes of his best efforts he gave up growling. I couldn't help but smirk. "Problem?"

The others looked confused. "Something wrong?" asked Alice worriedly.

"I can't read her!" he fumed in response.

Now everyone was staring at me. Esme surprised, Carlisle curious like I was a new puzzle he just had to solve, Edward once again accusingly, Emmett excited, Jasper worried. Rosalie looked something between indifferent and suspicious and Alice was smiling supportively but for the first time her eyes held a hint of uncertainty.

"I didn't ask to be here. I have no obligation to explain myself." Maybe this was a good time as any to make an exit. But wouldn't that prove that the prick was right and I was guilty of something.

Everyone kept on looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes. "I can block mental assaults, like mind readers. Happy?"

"Awesome!", "Fascinating!" exclaimed Emmett and Carlisle at the same time.

"She is hiding something!" Edward accused and once more focused all his energy on me.

"How does it work?" asked Carlisle eagerly ignoring his annoying son.

"Like a shield, it's around me _always_." I gave a pointed look at Edward. "I can also tell when someone is futilely trying to use a power on me and it protects me from them, especially from mental ones."

"Can you protect others too?" asked Rosalie curiously.

Instead of answering I extended my shield around everyone, except Edward of course, to offer a small demonstration. For a minute he looked around like a confused puppy and aimlessly tried to break through my shield at different spots. "I can't read anyone." He said pouting.

"Oh Bell you are a gift from the heavens!" Emmett mocked prayed to God. "Finally the cheating strike can stop."

Edward grumbled. "Can you put your shield down please?"

"No!" both Emmett and Rosalie yelled.

"I want to kick your pretentious ass first." Emmett stood up and started dancing around and punching the air happily. I chuckled watching Emmett dance around, his happiness was contentious.

"And I want my privacy." Added Rosalie for the first time she looked genially interested in the conversation. Poor people they've been living with that guy snooping around in their heads for god knows how long.

"How long can you keep it up?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"Indefinitely, I guess. If you are in the vicinity."

"So if I am in my room and you are in the house you can still protect my thoughts?" Rosalie raised one gold eyebrow in question.

I nodded for yes.

"Never let her go." She said seriously to Alice, who nodded enthusiastically as did Emmett. _Great_.

"Hey Bell! Can you block Alicat too?" wondered Emmett out loud. "She is the biggest cheat ever; she and Edward have this little private cheating club."

"I am not sure, that's why I wanted to know what she saw of me in her visions."

"Maybe you are kind of blocking me?"She said deep in thought. "I didn't see you coming to Forks, nor in the house."

"Sweet! You are awesome Bell!" Emmett exclaimed again with a cheeky smile.

"Stop being an idiot Emmett!" growled Edward. "She can't be trusted! I can't read her mind and Alice can't see her. She is dangerous!"

"Edw.." Jasper started but was cut off immediately. "You are human. She has been playing you from the start." I wanted to chuckle, he was like the boy who cried wolf. He must have cried it so many times before that no one believed him and now the one time he was right to be suspicious the big bad wolf is going to eat him and spit his bones.

Alice shook her head disapprovingly. "Bella do you mind letting Edward read my mind again, I have something to show him." I did as she asked.

"What did I tell you? They have their own little club." Emmett muttered. To me it seemed like Emmett was lonely. Yes he had Rosalie, but his brother was Edward and he was closer to Alice than him. So he only had Jasper, who let's face it was kind of a bore even for a human and he is willingly dating Edward. I felt a pang of sympathy for the overgrown man. Yes he was childish and a bit naïve, but he was fun in his own way.

There was a long pause, which was broken by Edward's voice. "Those can be wrong too."

"WHAT?" Alice shrieked/growled.

"Your visions change all of the time. Those can change too." His tone was adamant as he stared down at her.

Alice stood up and got in his face. "You should know better than anyone that those kinds of visions don't change."

"I know for a fact that at least one of those kinds of visions is not going to happen!" he growled at her. I really wanted to kick his face, maybe shove my boot down his throat and crush his voice chords.

Alice sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "You are in denial."

"From what I have seen go down between you two earlier you are the one in denial." He smirked like a little brat.

To be honest they were both acting a little childish. Seriously this generation completely lacks manners. I was something between irritated and amused. Or maybe I was bored, like I said before the whole thing was a complete waste of time, I barely found anything of importance. I wish I could just blink and orb out of here.

Alice cocked her head to the side and gazed bewildered at Edward. "Wow." She breathed out. "After everything I've done for you this is what I get?" his smirk became a grimace after seeing that he had insulted her.

"You know I would expect this from everyone but you. I was the only one rooting for you and Jasper from the beginning, even before you accepted your feelings for him."

He actually had the decency to look remorseful. "Alice.."

"I don't want to hear it Edward." She said calmly. "I've never been anything but nice to Jasper and I even became friends with him. Thank you for being so kind and o so supportive with my mate." I wanted to point out that I wasn't her mate, but it would be like adding insult to injury. And she stormed out of the room anyway, once she reached the stairs she stopped and looked at me hesitantly. Our eyes locked and I felt like she was pleading with me to do something… follow her maybe?

I don't think I have much of a choice. There was no way Carlisle was telling me anything now that Edward and his suspicions were here and I doubt I could hang with Jasper since I was _dangerous_. So my only option was her. I need to know how that power of hers works anyway, plus she seems to trust me. I can take advantage of that and learn what she knows about the wolves.

I stood up. "Thank you for the hospitality. You really do have a wonderful home Esme and it was nice meeting you all." The prick was the only one who looked happy to see me go.

Most of the others were ready to protest but Alice beat them to it. She looked confused and ready to cry. "What? Wait! You can't... Don't go… Don't leave me… Please…" her voice became a whisper at the end. Needy much?

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I was just wondering if you wanted to show me around. Maybe go hunting?" I said giving her my award winning smile, which might have been overkill since Alice looked ready to melt and beamed at me.

"Let's go!"She chirped happily her ill mood forgotten as she skipped to the door. What did I get myself into?

I threw a weak wave at the others and followed her outside.

**There you have it Eddie is being his lovely annoying self.**

**Alice and Bella are heading to the woods for some alone time. So here I want you guys to vote. Is it too soon for a lemon? Bella is only against having a relationship with Alice, she doesn't mind having sex with her. I am not sure about Alice thought; I can see it going both ways.**


	7. Alice

**This chapter was so easy to write, but it turned out to be a whirlwind of different emotions. I hope you guys like it anyway. And Hooray for biggest chapter ever!**

**Thanks for the review/favorites/alerts! Cookies for everyone!**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language.**

**Chapter 7 Alice**

"You know that way is the town." She pointed to the way I came here with Jasper. "So don't hunt in the woods around it. Teenagers tend to wonder in them from time to time and there are a lot of hikers too. Forks is a last stop before the Olympic National park."

I nodded and followed her to the back of the house. I got a cold feeling in the back of my neck, like when you are being watched. I didn't like it but I refrained from turning around and flipping Edward off.

She stopped at the banks of the river facing the woods. "You can hunt in those woods, it's safe. We own a big portion of the land so the chances of running into humans are next to zero, but the game is small. If you want bigger animals you'll have to go deeper." Her words felt forced, like she was putting a show for our eavesdroppers. The house behind us was suspiciously silent too, whatever they had to say they were waiting until we were out of hearing range.

"Let's race." I offered and jumped to the opposite side of the river, wanting to leave this place as soon as possible. I wasn't really racing, so Alice caught up with me easily and I left take the lead since she was after all my tour guide.

We ran and ran for a long while, surprisingly in silence. I for one welcomed the silence but I had a feeling that she would pester me with questions as soon as we were out of hearing range. From what I gathered she was a chatty person. I don't know if I should be worried she is not herself or thankful.

When we reached the base of a mountain she stopped. "If you like carnivores you have a better chance in the mountains, or else you can hunt in plains there are plenty elk, deer even some cougars." She lifted her nose in the air started sniffing. "What do you want to eat? I smell deer, a mountain goat, bobcat and cougars." She looked at me expectantly.

I took a big whiff of air, but all I smelled was a hint of her scent, dirt, trees, fallen leaves, flowers and rain. It smelled like it would start raining again. Not that the clouds ever left.

Focus!

I tried again. Yes, there were faint scents of wet animals in the air, but none were particularly appetizing. And how the hell could she tell what animals were they?

Well she's been doing this for years. I used everything I got not to gag or look disgusted. By the weird look Alice was giving me I wasn't doing a good job. "If you want bigger animals we can go into the mountains there are bears, wolves and mountain lions up there." Going hunting was turning out to be a mistake.

"I 'm ok either way. You pick." She didn't look convinced.

We ended up staying at the base of the mountain, following after a god awful scent. Honestly I wanted to turn around and run the other way.

The scent turned up to belong to a huge bobcat. We crawled towards the unlucky animal. "Go on. I am not hungry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Against all my instincts I leaped out of my hiding spot, caught the big cat by the neck and pressed hard until it stopped moving.

I gave Alice a fleeting glance. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

"You want to share?" she asked, eyeing me oddly.

"I don't mind." Actually I didn't mind handing the animal over.

"Go on." She said a small smile on her lips.

I turned my attention to the animal in front of me and bit hard, I cringed feeling the fur on my lips. The blood that filled my mouth did nothing for me. Or to be more precise it had the exact opposite effect on me, I never wished more for the luscious taste of human blood before in my immortal life.

Despite myself I managed to drink an acceptable amount of the blood. If it were a human I would have drank all of it.

As I moved away from the carcass, I saw Alice leaning on a tree eyeing me carefully. It was unnerving and different from the love sick stares she was giving me back at the house.

"Just say it already." She was getting on my nerves it was obvious something was bothering her and I'd rather hear it now from her rather than have it thrown in my face by her annoying telepathic brother.

"Will you be staying with us?" her eyes narrowed.

"I think so." I thought she would be happy about it, but her composure remained as it was. I am 90 percent sure that she has seen something suspicious of me. If that is the case she made a pretty dim move by going into the woods alone with me.

"Why?"

"Huh?" if she wants to play hostile I'll play dumb. "Why what?"

"Why are you staying?" she insisted.

"To get better at this." I pointed to the animal behind me. I saw she was about to ask something else so I tried to turn the questions to her. "Don't you want me to stay?"

"I do." She whispered, her eyes softening a little. "But I also have an obligation to look after my family."

"And you think I'm a danger to them." It was supposed to be a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"No. I never said that." she frowned "I just think that you are not being completely honest here."

I merely raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't care about our lifestyle." She explained. "You don't even like animal blood."

"And you like it?" I countered, avoiding giving a direct answer.

"It does the job. I also don't gag trying to swallow it." She said coolly.

"So I'm lying because I enjoy the taste of human blood better?" Like normal vampires do.

"How long have you been drinking from animals?" she pressed.

"I've been on and off for the last 10 years." I folded my hands on my chest and leaned on the tree, next to her, hoping that by getting closer I could distract her.

"Really?" she raised a prefect black brow not buying my story. "It looked like this was your first hunt." She cocked her head sideways looking me in the eye.

It was actually my second and I hated it as much as my first. I caught her scent again, it smelled so much better up close. I bet she tasted delicious as a human.

"Fine!" I growled frustrated. "I don't enjoy drinking animal blood and I suck on hunting them. Happy?" there was a small cocky smile forming on her lips. Well, I'm going to wipe that off.

"I'm an addict, Alice. I've been drinking human blood for the past millennium!" her eyes widened in surprise. "Just because I made the conscious decision to drink animal blood it doesn't mean that my body and the… the vampire in me accepts it." I looked away from her.

"You have no idea how easy it is for me to slip. What's one more kill; when I've already killed so many." I was being honest for once. I didn't care for human lives, I took too many to start caring now.

She gently caressed my cheek, her touch was light and delicate like the touch of a feather. She gently guided my face back to her. Her eyes were torn between pity and understanding.

"You know, you are really convincing with words, but they won't work on me honey." She gave my cheekbone one last caress with her thumb and dropped her hand.

"When you were drinking from the animal, I felt how dissatisfied you were, to the point where I considered bringing you a human. Call it a mate th…" she dropped the thought at my glare and gave me an eye roll. Yeah I am the one who's being ridiculous here.

"Fine! Call it a gut feeling, or sixth sense of a clairvoyant, but I know you are still lying."

"I'm not! I won't pretend I enjoy animal blood as much as human, and that's why I slip, from time to time." I defended.

"Drop it Bella! You are a good liar but I am a psychic." She sighed. "If by any chance you change your mind and decide to really give our lifestyle a try, know that I will be there for you all the way. In the mean time refrain from hunting with anyone else from my family, they might see trough you too." I clearly underestimated the smaller girl.

The question at hand is what do I do now? Do I come clean? She might demand an explanation. Or I can pretend that she is wrong and deny everything she just said. For a first time I was at a loss for actions. Usually I took care of my problems by making them disappear, aka I killed whoever caused them. But I can't kill her! I'll go back and say 'Oups Alice got eaten by a bobcat so sorry for your loss, why don't we talk about the werewolves now?'

I stared back at her, she was looking at me like she saw right through me and waited for me to say something.

Yep, I have to say something. Anything! Keeping silent is as good as accepting everything she just said. Just tell her it's all crap. I am an exceptional liar, I can do this! I opened my mouth, but nothing happened. No words came out. I couldn't lie. Something about those piercing liquid golden eyes stopped me.

I sighed closing my eyes. "Will you tell them?" There is no pointing in lying she is a physic and she knows.

"No." she whispered. I stared at her again, she looked sincere.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"They are not the only ones I want to protect." Is she going to give me the soul mate crap again?

"I don't need protection." She rolled her eyes before I even finished.

"Then why don't you just go back there and tell them the real reason you are here?"

Well damn…

"I thought so." She smirked at my lack of answer.

It's so odd that she would jeopardize the safe being of her family like that, even if she honestly believes we are meant to be together. I know I wouldn't.

"What if I'm really out to get your family?" Maybe she is not that attached to the group and uses the term family loosely.

"I'd change your mind." She shrugged. I expected such an answer.

"What if you couldn't? Say we are in a death match. Me against one of them or better me against all of them, whose side are you on?" I pressed.

"I'd knock you out and take off running. Or I'd beg them to spare you. No one in the family can say no to me." I wanted to point out that I would be the one doing the sparing.

"And if you failed?" I asked raising one brow.

"I wouldn't. Honestly I just pout and they all do whatever I ask." She beamed.

I signed, "Hypothetically if it didn't work."

She hummed in thought. "So there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop the fight?"

I shook my head for no.

"It's an impossible decision. I have spent the past 70 years with them and I've been really happy." So family trumps mate. "I know I'm going to sound incredibly shallow and selfish by saying this, but I'd choose you." Or not.

I stared at her disbelievingly. She is probably just humoring me, yet she looked like she meant it.

"So you would just throw your family of 70 years under the bus? Just like that?" I asked incredulously. There must be something wrong with her.

"Look, I'll be eternally grateful to them for what they gave me and continue to give me. But I don't expect you to understand what I've been through, no one does. You see when I woke up in this life all I had to guide me was my visions. What they showed me was that I had to find you and a peculiar family that fed from animals. I spent 20 years restlessly looking for you with no luck, before I decided to leave it up to fate. I already knew where the Cullens were and I joined them, it doesn't mean that I gave up on you." She sighed and I silently complemented what's wrong with these people... First Jasper tells me his stupid teenage problems, and then Carlisle lays his life story on me and now Alice! Is it me? Do I inspire some kind of confidence?

"If we had this conversation a couple of years ago, I might have chosen them. Before Edward found Jasper it was easier, loneliness is always easier in pairs. But ever since Jasper came in our lives it became clearer." She sounded jealous of them. "Now they all have their mates, I on the other hand have been alone for almost a century. I don't plan on being alone forever." What's so bad about being alone?

I wanted to point out how insecure it was of her to think that way. But apparently I was having an off day… My mouth did not cooperate with my thoughts. "Have you slept with him?"

"Who?" she asked surprised.

"Edward." It bothered me that she might have succumbed to his charm. Jasper was a teenager and might easily fall for the mysterious creature of the night. But she should know better.

"Eww!" she scrunched her nose in disgust. "No! Why?"

"You sounded jealous of him and Jasper." I pointed out.

"I was at first. He found his mate before I found mine. But you are here now, so all is good!" she exclaimed happily.

I left an exuberated sigh. "I am not…" She cut in. "Jealous that I might have slept with Edward?" she smirked.

I couldn't help but snort in response. Yeah, like I'd ever be jealous of that jerk.

"Fun fact!" she chimed "Esme was rooting for us to get together for years. You should have seen the look on her face when Edward finally came out of the closet." She giggled, the sound reminding me of wind chimes. "It's such a shame I didn't have a camera back then." She smiled remembering the event, cute dimples appearing on her cheeks.

I couldn't hold back the smile that broke on my lips imagining how that talk must have gone. I don't really know how Edward is personality wise, but just seeing him you wouldn't think he was gay.

"Anyway!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the tree and after her. "There is this place I want to show you! Its super close, we can walk." She laced our fingers together and swung our joined hands merrily back and forth, before I could even comprehend the notion.

"Alice…" The word barely left my lips and she already spun around to face me, but she kept pulling me by the hand, walking backwards leading me to god knows where. "I know what you are going to say!" She looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't believe in soul mates and I'm not your mate and I don't do relationships and blah blah blah!" she imitated my voice perfectly, but she made me sound like a depressed bore.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, waiting for me to utter a word so she could interrupt me _again_. This was a completely different Alice. More chatty, bubbly and hyperactive, I felt like I was on a rollercoaster.

When I didn't answer she smirked cockily. "I am going to use this moment of silence to acknowledge that I know you think all this is weird because we just met and that I'm… well just a tad crazy!" only a tad?

"Honestly I'd think that way too, if I were you. But I have been in this relationship 92 years more than you." The word relationship was like a switch. "So just go with it. You will get used to my weirdness sooner or later." She finished and moved back next to me.

"You just never shut up, do you?" I asked trying to free myself from her, but she just tightened her grip.

"No, not really." She said happily. "And I'm not even done yet! There are so many things I want to talk to you about." I managed to untangle my hand from hers. Freedom! I don't know how much longer I can take of her obsessive super fast talking. I should have stayed at the house. I doubt whatever she has to say is remotely related to what I want to know.

"Maybe we should just go back." It was already nighttime and I bet Emmett would be easier than her. Maybe I could trick him into telling me about the wolves..

"Not yet! And would it kill you to be a little nicer to me?" she said looking pointedly at my hand. "We are going to be spending a lot more time together from now on so you might as well get used to it." she finished offering me her hand to hold. As if!

I chuckled humorlessly. "Why in hell would I be spending any time with you?"

"Did you honestly believe I am going to let you out of my sight even for a second knowing that you are here because you have an unknown agenda?" she watched me curiously. "And if you want me to keep silent about it you better not try anything funny." Honestly I didn't know what I expected it would happen, after she found out. Being blackmailed to spent time with her was not one of my guesses.

"So earlier when you said you'd choose me over your family that was just for show?" Maybe she has been messing with me from the start. It certainly looks that way.

"No, that was hypothetical. In real life I would never let it get that far. I would defuse the situation before it got remotely close to a fight." She smiled smugly. "Plus I have my own agenda here."

"Which is?"

"To change your agenda of course!" she exclaimed happily.

"And how are you going to achieve that?" I asked confused.

"By being my lovable and charming self. In no time when asked why you are staying in Forks your sole answer will be Alice Cullen." She smirked cockily.

I couldn't help back a chuckle, her self-confidence was both amusing and annoying. "You are a cocky little thing aren't you?"

"Well I've been told it's adorable." She said proudly.

"It's not." she chucked in response.

"That's funny coming from you since you are the one who thinks it's adorable."

"I never said…" I started confused only be cut off by the cheerful girl.

"Oh but you shall my love! You shall." She said her eyes full of mirth. I shook my head at her silliness.

"Speaking of which why don't you tell me more about your other delusional dreams? What exactly have you seen?" This was my chance to finally stir the conversation to what I wanted to know.

"Firstly they are called visions! Secondly they are not delusional. And last but not least I'm not telling you a thing about them."

"Why not? How am I supposed to believe you if you don't tell me?" I pressed.

"Because you are mean, you'll probably mock anything I say and you'll bent over backwards to prevent it from coming true. Besides my visions are my leverage and since you are being so difficult about us I have to use everything I got."

"So there is a way to change the outcome of your visions?"

"Not for you." she said disapprovingly. "And I'm saying no more on the subject." So then one time I want her to talk she shuts up? _Awesome!_

We have finally reached a small opening, Alice swiftly climbed up a tree and sat at branch near the top. I guess that's what she wanted to show me after all, so I climbed and sat on the branch next to her. There was no moonlight or stars, but vampires don't need light we see just as perfectly in the dark.

We were at a cliff, laying before us was a vast sea of green. The trees opened in two spots, one revealed a big meadow and the other one a high waterfall which ended in a small lake.

The view was endearing true, but after a thousand years these views stop to amaze you. Of course I still liked to get lost looking at them, there was something timeless about them.

I felt movement to my left. Alice moved to sit with her back on the tree, straddling the branch and moved her legs back and forth like a child. What was she so excited about anyway?

"This is my second favorite tree, I come here when I want to get away. Plus the view is amazing!" she looked at me expectantly. I wonder what she will do if I ignore her. She'll probably go into another rant, she doesn't look like she needs much stimulation. "What do you think?" she asked impatiently, since I made no comment on the view.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's ok." she immediately stopped moving her legs and I couldn't help but smile. She was so much like a child. I cocked my head to the side and sure enough instead of a smile there was a small frown on her lips.

"I've seen better." I explained.

"Where?" She demanded with a small huff.

A million different images flashed through my mind. "Other places, around the world." There were too many for me to list.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Will you take me there?"

"Sure, bring me a map, I'll mark the places for you." I smirked but she groaned.

"You really can't take a hint." she shook her head.

"Gee Alice! We really must be meant to be, because neither can you." I chuckled.

She hugged my side and laid her head on my shoulder. "Oh baby! I'm so happy we finally see eye to eye." She mocked and I just rolled my eyes.

Her breath was fanning on my neck and I could feel her eyes studying my face.

"Admit it." she whispered so quietly that if she wasn't so close to my ear I doubt I would have heard her.

I titled my head to the side to have a better look of her face, since she was still hanging from my shoulder. "What horrible thing am I confessing to now?"

"You are having fun." She gave me a toothy grin.

"True." I hummed in thought. "But I've had better."

"Go on a date with me." She breathed out.

I groaned loudly. Why couldn't she just take no for an answer? I shook my shoulder to get her off me. For once she got the message and let go of me.

"Forget everything I said about us being soul mates, that was too forward. I like you and I know you like me too. So why don't we take it slow? Get to know each other. Maybe go see a movie." Or maybe she didn't.

"Maybe I'm not being clear here. I do not want to date you, or have any short of relationship with you, or spend time with you or be forever by your side." I glared her. "And I certainly don't like you."

"Am I not pretty enough for you?" she asked a deep scowl on her face.

"No! You are beautiful." It was true, she was one of the most beautiful women I ever saw. She might even be the most beautiful, since she wasn't what you call a typical beauty.

"But, you've seen better." she smiled bitterly and turned to gaze at the scenery in front of us.

Maybe I should leave things as they are, but that heartbroken look didn't really suit her. Then again cheerful Alice gets on my nerves too.

"No. I haven't, but you deserve better."

She chuckled humorlessly. "Be honest Bella and don't use lame lines on me." It wasn't a line. She could find someone else, who shared her views on animal blood and romance.

"Would your answer be any different if I was tall, blonde and had bigger boobs like Rosalie?" she said staring at her fumbling hands. Ok, now that I'm thinking about it I do have a thing for blond bimbos, but that's just because they were so easy! And sometimes all you need is a quick meal and a good fuck.

"No." My eyes wondered to her chest, the shirt she was wearing didn't show any cleavage but was tight and hugged her slender figure perfectly. She looked to be well proportion for someone her size. "How much bigger are we talking about?" maybe she could pull a size bigger.

"Huh?" she gave me a confused look.

"I mean…" I shook my head. "Nothing." That's not what I should be thinking about now.

She clenched her jaw and gave me a hard glare. "Bigger boobs? That's the problem here?" she said flickering her wrist between us. Why the hell is she angry? She said it.

"I never said that! There is nothing wrong with your looks. Your boobs are perfect!" I said trying to soothe her.

"Do you think I'm hot then?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Like I had an option to say no here.

"Sexy?" she gave me a sly grin.

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes at her to point out that I could see where she was going. "But this is not about your looks; I am not interested in a relationship."

"Oh look!" she pointed behind me "There is a crescent moon tonight."

"Huh?" I turned my head but I couldn't see it, the sky was still covered with clouds. And why the hell do I care about a crescent moon? "There is no mo..." I felt a small mass attach itself to me. Alice had sprung herself at me for the second time today.

She was sitting in my lap, her legs had an iron grip around my hips while her arms did the same to my upper body and her face was just inches away. Sure enough there was a cocky smirk adoring her lips, only this time it was more predatory, like a cat that caught the canary and for some reason being the victim turned me on? There was a heat spreading throughout my body.

"What do you think about my lips Bella?" she whispered huskily.

I didn't answer. My eyes wondered involuntary to her lips again. They were red, full, juicy and moving closer? She kept glancing from my lips to my eyes, moving closer slowly, carefully. I guess this is where I tell her to cut it out or push her away. Unfortunately my stupid arms were glued to my side and my hands gripped the branch like it was a lifeline.

Silence was as good as a go ahead apparently, because the next instant I felt her soft lips on mine. Our lips barely touched in a feather light kiss and she pulled back a fraction only to repeat the action again and again and again. It was more like pecks on the lips than actual kisses, but now that I could barely taste her I wanted more of her sweet lavender, strawberry flavor.

So when she came in for another peck I opened my mouth barely and gave her lips a small lick. She responded immediately, by bringing her tongue out to meet mine and this time she didn't draw back.

The kiss started out slow and sensual, but the more we kissed the hungrier I got and so did she. Her hands were tangled in my hair pulling my head back to get better access and I was happy to comply. I let her dominate the kiss, because frankly the only thing that mattered to me right now was to keep drinking in this delicious mix of lavender and strawberry.

I obviously lost track of my surroundings because I suddenly felt my back collide with the ground. It didn't hurt but it broke us apart.

"This position is growing on me." She whispered softly and licked her lips. She was sprawled on top of me like she was earlier in the house. This mini déjà vu kick started some part of my brain and I realized that I shouldn't be doing this with her. She is attachment Barbie she will defiantly take the whole thing the wrong way. But she tastes so good.

Her lips were back on mine and this time she started rocking her hips against mine. It was too slow and gentle for my liking, so I rolled us over and got on top. She moaned in my mouth and gripped tightly at my ass, while my hands roamed all over her body. I started gridding against her faster and harder and she matched my pace with her hips.

Meanwhile the heat that spread through my body settled down between my legs. It really has been too long since I last had sex… and this isn't sex, we are basically masturbating against each other. Suddenly I felt ridiculous we were dry humping like two sex-crazed teenagers. Screw it if I'm having sex with her, I might as well do it right. I went for her pants, but I soon as I unzipped them I felt her grip my wrist. I tried to break free but she wouldn't budge.

I dislodged my tongue from her mouth and moved back a little to give her a confused look, her eyes were coal black, and I guess mine are too.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked confused. She was the one tried to jump me in the first place.

"I want our first time to be romantic." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "And preferably not in the woods like animals. I mean I don't mind getting it on in the woods too, it's hot, just not for our first. So, ask me out, and we might pick this up after a few dates." I glared, there was no way I'm going out with her. Ever!

She obviously understood what I wasn't saying and smirked. "Oh! What's wrong baby?" she mocked. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you ravish me in the woods? When you don't even want to give me a chance?"

"You started this." I growled. What a bitch! She was using sex to reel me in! Why the hell didn't I think of doing the exact same thing to her?

"To show you what you are missing and since you liked it, don't even pretend you didn't, I'll let you have more. How does that saying go?" she hummed in thought. "Oh yeah! If you like the milk, you have to buy the cow…" I was about to tell her, that I wasn't buying a thing. I was perfectly capable of finding fee milk since there were plenty other cows giving it for free. But she froze and her face went blank while her eyes were haze and empty.

"Alice?" I shook my hand in front of her, but nothing.

I was about to slap her, when she started blinking really fast.

"Looks like the party is over." She frowned.

What just happened? She gave a small smile at my obvious confusion.

"I had a vision." She explained. "We have to head home now, so that my stupid brother can see I'm ok. He plans on leading a search party as soon as Jasper wakes up."

I snorted, I didn't really care what he did or didn't. If he wants to waste his time let him.

"You don't want to go on a war path Bella. Do you really need him digging to find out why you are here?" she was right. I stood up, since I was still on top of her and started dusting myself. She zipped he pants and did the same.

"You own me a new outfit.. Look, at my poor clothes! Full of mud and dirt!" she pouted.

"You started this! If anything you own me an outfit." I argued back.

Her pout became a smirk in the blink of an eye. "Deal! I'll buy you one, when we go shopping!" I winced, she is playing me. Better than I'm playing her.

"You won't tell anyone?" I asked seriously. I needed to have her say it again, after all that happened out here.

She shook her head for no. "I know you don't trust me yet, but you can tell me anything. I might be able to help you know. I'm a psychic after all." She said softly.

"Let's race back ok?" she offered an gave me one last kind smile before she took off.

I let her lead again, because I had things to mull over and not because I was staring at her ass.

**This is it! Hope you liked it... I know that I was all over the place with the conversation, but it floated so easily in my head! **

**Originally when I wrote this chapter I skipped the hunting scene and I had Alice show Bella places in the woods and there was another huge chunk were Bella pushed 'bounties' to get Alice to talk about her visions and the wolves. But it didn't strike me right, I wasn't giving Alice enough credit, she is a physic after all, Bella is her mate and she is not stupid! Yes Bella is still going to manipulate Alice, but Alice won't be that clueless about it. **

**And Bella couldn't be that pushy with Alice now that the smaller girl knew she was faking the animal drinking, but Alice could! And by doing so, she planted the idea in Bella! I know Alice was a tease, but she just thought that if she kissed Bella, she would wake up and see they are mates.**

**After Alice found out, I spent a day writing about Alice and Edward discussing Bella. It's going to happen down the road, but there is a hell in my mind and I had to write it now. I don't know if this makes any sense but I've already written many future scenes and I'm now writing towards them. Starting this story I was going to write it from Bella's point of view only but without thinking about it I wrote the Alice, Edward scene in Alice's point of view. But I can't just randomly jump to Alice for one conversation… **

**So I'm either having Bella spy on them or I'm going to start working a few chapters from Alice's point of view. I don't know. Do you guys want to see chapters from Alice? Sorry for rumbling! But there is a hell in my mind!**

**Oh and I'm not sure if what I wrote qualifies as a lemon, but the votes were 50-50… So I had to write a little something. Hope I did alright since it was my first lemony situation.**


	8. Jacket

**I know I'm not answering to your reviews guys, but I really appreciate all of them and I do take into consideration everything you say. So thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! They make my day!**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language. And just to be clear every chapter after it will be rated M even if there is no warning! This is an M-rated story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8 Jacket **

As soon as we got through the Cullen's front door, Edward zoomed down the stairs glaring at me and poking my shield.

"Give it a rest pest." I growled not really in the mood to play good. My nerves were frazzled. First I had to play nice with a human, then I had to sympathize with the Cullen's pathetic cause, then I have to deal with all the mate crap Alice threw my way, then said girl knows I'm not what I'm pretending to be, then she sexually assaults me only to leave me wanting more and all that while I'm on a freaking animal diet! There is only so much a girl can take.

"Where were you?" he demanded, his glare never leaving me.

"Hunting." Alice said incoherently and went for the stairs, but the annoying boy blocked her way.

"What took you so long?" he focused his glare on her and probably his ability too, because the poking was suddenly gone. I wonder how would he like it if I grabbed a stick and started poking him on the head? Or even better poke his bed hair.

"Um… I don't recall you sharing your overnight activities with Jasper. Now move, I need to change." Alice said calmly, but of course Edward didn't even budge.

"You are hiding something I can tell!" Should I use my shield on her? We didn't discuss how she will hide my blood preferences from her mind reading brother.

"You want details? Fine! Have a peek!" she closed her eyes grinning. In a matter of seconds Edward's glare turned into a disgusted grimace.

"Eeewwww!" he shrieked like a little girl and for the first time he acted gay-ish. "Stop it! Stop it please!"

Hearing Edward's pleas, a grinning Emmett came speeding down the stairs. "What did Eddie do now?" his voice was laced with excitement.

"Why did you show me that?" Edward whined.

"Show what? Show what?" Asked Emmett looking between his siblings like he wanted to be part of their conspiracy.

"You asked!" Alice said innocently.

"You know I didn't want to see that!" he accused.

"See what?" asked Emmett eagerly, but again his question was ignored… I frowned at that, this was not the first time they did this and it started to bug me. Why were they ignoring him? Just because he is a little dumper or naïve or he doesn't have an ability to poke at their lives and has the decency to actually ask questions. It didn't strike me fair.

"Hey, what happened to your clothes? Did you two get into a fight?"His eyes sparkled with excitement. "I had on a hundred on you Bell!" he patted my shoulder proudly and I couldn't help but smile a little. It doesn't hurt to be friendly with him, unlike Alice he doesn't want anything from me and he seems to trust me.

"Well you lost it, because I won." Alice chirped in before I could.

I snorted. "You didn't win."

She gave me a challenging look. "Neither did you…"

Emmett furrowed his brow in confusion. "Eddie you saw it, who won?"

"Leave me out of this! I'm still trying to delete the images of my baby sister pinned to the ground. Like I don't have enough dealing with yours and Rosalie's sex escapades." He said rubbing his temples like that was going to do him any good. "And stop calling me Eddie."

"Hey Eddie!" he glared me again, jeez doesn't he have other facial expressions? "Have you ever tried to not go digging around in other people's minds?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm. Seriously he is like a peeping tom complaining over what he saw!

"Wait don't change the subject! If Alice was pinned then Bella won and Jazzy owes me a hundred dollars."

"They weren't fighting Emmett and you owe Jasper 50 from your last poker game." At that Emmett narrowed his eyes and looked between me and Alice suspiciously. From the small grin that formed on his lips he obviously figured it out.

"How the mighty have fallen! Alice Cullen getting it on in the _woods_!" Emmett said in mock disapproval.

"Nothing happened!" Alice defended and gave me a pointed look.

I nodded in agreement. "Emmett don't you know your sister is all talk and no action?" Of course that earned me a puppy glare from said girl and a booming laugh from the bear-man.

"Keep at it! You are just raising the number of dates you will have to take me, before we…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively., then turned and went upstairs.

As soon as I heard the light noise of a door shutting, Edward found it necessary to invade my personal space.

"If you hurt her…" he growled under his breath.

"What?" I challenged and growled back.

"Hey, hey!" Emmett stepped between us, pushing Edward back, before I smashed his stupid face in. "I don't think there is a need for the big brother talk here, even a blind person can tell Alice is the favorite kid in this family." At that Edward gave me a last glare and disappeared upstairs.

"And anyone who hurts the favorite kid will be shed to pieces." He whispered lowly the last part. For the first time there were no traces of smile on his face, and his expression went beyond serious, it was dark, almost vampiric. It was a rare occurrence for me, but I felt intimidated by him, maybe because of his size or maybe because I was used to his easygoing side. "Got it?"

After my nod, the shine returned to his eyes and the smile on his lips. And I couldn't help but wonder that maybe this family might not be what it looks after all. For starters everyone was bipolar!

"So you really didn't get any?" he asked mischievously. I can't believe he just asked that after his small threatening speech.

I shook my head for no. "I told you she is a tease."

"Darn it!" he looked genially disappointed. "Wonna play a game with me?"

"Nah. I should go change clothes." I pointed to myself. My tights were black, but you could clearly see traces of mad, and they felt wet.

"Yeah, Esme would kill you if you got mud on her white couches." He chuckled. I felt relief wash over me. After yesterday's events, I thought that they would never actually let me leave the house alone.

I gave him a goodbye nod and headed for the door. Before I reached it though I heard him clear his throat and turned to give him a questioning look.

"Shouldn't you bid goodbye to someone?" he raised a brow.

Seriously? She won't let me leave! "But I'll come back." I whined, which earned me a chuckle.

"Still." I gave a longing look to the door. "She won't be happy." Like I care was what I wanted to answer, but I had to bite my tongue. It was mere seconds ago he was being creepy about hurting her.

I guess it can't be helped then. I sighed and headed for the stairs.

"Second floor to the left." He whispered with a chuckle, which was unnecessary. I spent the past night in her presence so I could clearly pick up her scent, over the others.

I speeded up the stairs and reached a brown door, where her scent disappeared. Without thinking that I should have probably knocked first I opened the door.

I didn't pay any mind to the room, only to the fact that she wasn't in it and there was a trail of her clothes leading to another door, which was slightly ajar.

Since it's open I don't have to knock, right? I peaked in to what looked like another room, but it was filled with racks of clothing and there were boxes of shoes everywhere! So this must be her closet? What the hell do you do with this many clothes?

That's when I spotted her she was wearing only black underwear, humming a tune under her breath, opening and closing draws furiously seeking whatever it was she was seeking. I mean seriously how can you find anything in this mess? Good focus on that and not on the practically naked bent over girl who is giving me a full view of her round, tight ass. My mouth pooled with venom, I was already horny from before and now this?

Wait, did she plan this? Was she trying to tease me? Like she did in the forest? It fell in character… But she didn't look like she knew I was here and I have been quiet. I'm not even breathing.

Why am I being quiet? Well I did get into her room without knocking and now I'm enjoying the view and I called Edward a peeping tom. At least I'm not complaining about the view.

Whatever I just have to get out as quietly as I came in and then I can knock or something. On the bright side she might answer like this and I can get a full view of… What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head, to clear it, but it did nothing to help me get my mind of the gutter.

I really should get laid. She played on my lust once already, I can't give her that control over me! For fucks sake she might start thinking that I have feelings for her.

Just as I was about to get out. She stood up and pulled out a pink babydoll? "She looks like she prefers black…" she mused. Ok so she might not be teasing me now, but she was planning something. Ok, it was time to take things back into control.

I moved quickly and quietly until I was flush against her back. She gasped and tried to move, but I held her in place by the hips. She wasn't putting much of a fight anyway.

"I do have a thing for black." I said while I traced her neck with my nose. "And it compliments your skin perfectly." I slowly moved my hands from her hips to her flat stomach, I felt her shiver and press herself more in me. With one hand I traced the outline of her bra and with the other I teased the waistband of her lace undergarment.

"Doesn't it?" I whispered in her ear and started giving openmouthed kisses all over her neck. She hummed in agreement and tilted her head to give me more access. When I reached the hollow of her neck she gave a small moan, so she has a sweet spot huh? I gave a small lick and started biting and sucking at that spot which earned me another moan.

I could smell her arousal in the air, it called me to taste her. I slowly moved both hands down her thighs, she whimpered and spread her legs. I of course complied and caressed the inside of them, and used my both index fingers to trace the line of her underwear, which was wet. She moaned and put all of her weight it on me, so I was holding her up.

We won't have sex unless I take her on a date, huh? I can have her if I want her, but now is not the time. I'm a very vengeful person and now is the time for payback!

I took a step back and quickly exited the wardrobe. I couldn't help but smirk when from the corner of my eye I saw her lose balance and fall on her ass. "Hey!" She complained.

Of course she came after me looking like an angry lion cub, a very sexy angry half naked lion cub. Black really suited her... And the front view might be better than the back one. She was no Pamela Anderson in the size department, but they looked full, round and I could totally see her hard nipples.

She snapped her fingers in front of my eyes once or twice and I was forced to look her in the eye. She looked something between amused and annoyed.

Did she say something? She looked like she did… she gave a small smirk. "I said, what was that?" and pointed back at her closet.

"Nothing." I smirked back, remembering why I was doing what I was doing and mentally scolded myself for looking that long. The plan is to gain the upper hand! Focus on her eyes!

She raised an eyebrow. "I just came in to say goodbye."

"What?" all traces of annoyance or amusement gone, she looked like I told her I ran over her puppy. "Where are you going? Why?"

I rolled my eyes, she really is a needy little thing isn't she? "I'm just going to change clothes. I'll be back."

She relaxed a little bit. "I have clothes." That's an understatement!

"I need regular clothes, not pocket sized." And the puppy glare was back. Ok I have to admit that I rather liked her angry face.

"Well, see ya!" I said and made for the door, but a small hand caught me by the sleeve before I even took a step closer to freedom. Great… What is it now?

She looked a little bashful and that picked my interest. She spent the whole time in her underwear and now that I was leaving she looked embarrassed. I turned to face her and cocked my head to the side, which seemed to spike her embarrassment because now she was looking anywhere but me.

"Give me a hug…" she didn't wait for me to agree or even acknowledge her request, since the next thing I know her hands are around my waist and her head is buried in my neck. Well to be fair it wasn't a request, it sounded more like a demand.

She wiggled a little, then huffed unzipped my leather jacket and circled her hands around my waist inside of it. She also pushed it off from my shoulder so she could lay her head there. Since I wasn't really a hugging kind of person, I just stood there awkwardly. Which wasn't enough for her since she huffed again grabbed my hands and put them around her waist. So this is how dolls feel like?

There was small knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice yelled from my shoulder and stood on her tip toes so that she could peep at the door over my shoulder. I glanced at the door too, but no one came in.

Then the door cracked in just a little bit. "Alice?" asked Jasper quietly.

Before she could answer thought, another female voice piped in. "What the hell are you doing? You knock and then you enter. Can't you do anything right?" At that the door was smashed wide open and in came Rosalie, in all her blond glory. "Alice the human is here to gossip about…" her voice trailed off as soon as she spotted us.

Her expression turned from surprised to mischievous in a millisecond. "Well I'm guessing it went good." She finished smirking.

I felt Alice smile against my shoulder. "It's ok Jasper! You can come in!"

The boy walked cautiously in the room. "Oh! Hey I didn't mean to interrupt! Edward said Bella had left." He scratched the back of his head and looked as awkward as I felt. Why were we still hugging?

"Of course he did." Rosalie commented rolling her eyes.

"It's ok , she was just leaving." At that I felt her nose press into my shoulder and take a big breath.

"Are you kicking me out?" A few minutes ago she looked terrified of me leaving.

"You heard her, it's gossip on Bella time!" she beamed at me, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "And you said you have to change… Don't worry, we'll be done by the time you get back."

"Or we'll be lucky to get in a word or two, before you get back." Said Rosalie in a tone that resembled Alice's, obviously mocking the small girl in my arms.

"Whatever." I tried to untangle myself but she wouldn't let me go.

She pulled me by the collar down to her height and then whispered lowly next to my ear, so that Rosalie wouldn't hear. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." in a warning voice and then pulled back a little so that she could give me a knowing look. I knew what she meant, don't kill any humans.

Honestly I haven't even thought about it, until now. All I wanted was to be left alone and be in peace by myself.

Since she was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement on my part, I leaned to whisper in her ear. "Masturbating to you half naked and bent over in the closet, do or don't?"

She slapped my shoulder lightly and looked away embarrassed, but I could tell she liked it, there was a small smile forming on her lips.

"It's a do I guess…" she added in a small voice as an afterthought.

"You two are acting like Bella is going to the wars! Seriously girls you are going to see each other again." Said Rosalie trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably, I didn't even look at her and I knew she was smiling.

I made to leave, but again she pulled me back. "What now?" I huffed annoyed.

"You are just going to leave me here half naked? Give me your jacket." Seriously, she has a closet full of clothes literally 10 feet away and she wants _my_ jacket? Not to mention that this is my favorite one! But it's a small price to pay for freedom… No! She has a gazillion clothes back there and I literally have 3 articles of clothing, I'm not giving it.

"When did you get shy on us?" asked Rosalie and jumped onto the king sized bed that stood right behind Alice. "Jasper is gayer than day!" the boy probably blushed, because his scent became more prominent. "And I have seen it all." At that she very openly checked out Alice's almost naked behind.

Well… manners first. I can't leave her naked. I removed my jacket and made sure she put it on. It was big on her and fell to her mid thigh, covering her ass. I took a small step back to look at her.

I had to stop myself from groaning. How is it possible for her to look better now?

My jacket might have successfully covered her backside, but everything on the front was still on display… meaning I could still see her nipples. So I zipped her up to the neck and left the room.

I could almost taste freedom now, but as I closed the door behind me Esme came towards me. I'm not going to make it out of this place am I?

"Bye dear! Come back soon." She said and moved to the door I just closed. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she gave me a sheepish smile. "What? I want to know too." I shook my head, honestly I expected more from her. She was the _mother_ after all.

I speeded down the stairs. When I reached the base I run into Emmett. "Bye Bell!" he said in a sing song voice and run upstairs. Well at least he didn't want to chat.

Finally! The door! Oh sweet freedom!

As soon as I opened it though I heard Emmett's booming voice come from upstairs. "What did I miss my loves?" not you too Emmett and I was just starting to like you.

"Apparently Bella is the jealous type!" Rosalie answered unnecessarily loud, because they could all hear her even if she whispered. "She doesn't want us eyeballing Alice's deal." A chorus of chuckles followed that.

I huffed and run, heading back to the small hotel in Port Angeles. They weren't pulling me back in no matter what they said. Of course I wasn't jealous.

Why did you give her your jacket then? Asked a small voice in the back of my head, but I ignored it. That stupid voice questioned a lot of the things I did lately and I didn't like it.

Maybe it was right thought I acted friendly with her and it got me nowhere! Maybe I should give her the cold shoulder again? The hot-cold thing will defiantly affect her, she does have a weak personality and she is obviously spoiled.

What did Emmett call her? Ah, yes the favorite kid… Well she certainly was, everyone minus Carlisle and Edward, who would probably follow the conversation from someone else's mind, was there the second I left.

I reached the small pension and swiftly climbed to my room. I complemented going in from the front, for the sake of making an appearance, but I was only wearing a grey t-shirt in what humans would consider a chilly weather. I didn't feel cold of course, but I could tell that the weather around me was.

In my room I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, I already missed my black leather jacket. I also missed the waterfalls of the tropical… the speed and ferocity with which the cool water hit you… it gave 1000 times the pleasure a human shower did. I'll go back someday.

I moved to a small mirror and examined my eyes. From afar they looked orange, but up close they were still red, with tiny yellow bubbles in them, I think a new yellow bubble appeared. I didn't stop the growl that spread through my body and frankly I didn't even want to. I've spent every second since I met the boy in the woods, repressing my instincts and hiding what I really wanted to say!

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. Vampires didn't sleep or get tired physically at least. Mentally I felt like a wreck. It was a huge change being with the Cullens, after all those years in isolation. If it would be possible I'm sure they'd give me a headache.

I was too accustomed to being by myself, in places where no one could bother you. I closed my eyes and tried to savor this moment of almost silence, because I was certain that as long as I stayed in the area they'd be hard to come by. There were humans in the hotel, going on with their petty little lives and making noises, but I shut everything out. I focused on the light pitter patter the rain made on the roof instead.

Again I found myself comparing it to the tropical rain, which fell fast and angry, making a lot more noise than this one. Was I homesick? Although that wasn't technically my home, I felt nostalgia for the place. It probably has to do more with my life there than the place itself, but whatever. A small part of me wished Victoria never called, so that I would still be there.

There was another small part of me that urged me to use this opportunity and go hunt what I craved. Honestly though I wasn't thirsty any more. It seems that my thirst spikes when I have to feed from animals. And there is also the small matter of Alice…

Why did she warn me? Did she see me do something? That would mean she could see me in her visions and I really didn't like that.

My mind went back to the Cullen household, I didn't like that they would be talking about me right now, I'm sure they were going to misinterpret a lot of the things I did and said. And, of course, they would do so in a way where they would encourage Alice's advances on me.

Alice.

I didn't know what to make of her. I'm aware that a small part of me was indeed attracted to her, but it was physical. She was just a pretty girl and I was horny. Or maybe I was attracted to her because deep down I wanted to hurt her feelings and what better way to do so, than sleeping with her and then dumping her?

I felt myself smiling at the thought of sleeping and hurting her… I know I'm far from an angel, but this is the first time I get a kick at the prospect of breaking someone's heart. My smile turned into a frown, I can't be that twisted can I? I know I've done way worse, but… But nothing! Why should I feel guilty? She is the one throwing herself at me! She is the one who needs a reality check! If you really think about it I'll be doing her a favor.

I also have a feeling that her happiness and the whole cheerful demeanor is just a mask. No better way to meet the real Alice than to rain on her parade right? Plus the bitch made me give her my jacket.

Would she tell them though? About my apprehension to drink animal blood? I think that Edward would have come knocking at my door if she had. But what if she tells them to act like they know nothing? Could they do that? Would she do that?

Despite everything I think she honestly wants me to be here. She wouldn't risk that by telling them right?

I could feel someone approaching and they were now climbing through my window. I really didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Alice, but I did anyway.

She was wearing a white sundress that really complimented her delicate figure. It reached just above her kneecap and showed a hint of cleavage. Over it she wore _my_ black jacket, which was baggy on her, but somehow she still made it work by folding the sleeves up to her forearm. And damn me, but she looked sexy.

She looked relieved and sighted. Did she think I would run away? Maybe I should have. But I didn't, right now it wasn't even an option in my mind. I've put effort into this and I won't let it go to waste.

"You said you'd be back." She accused in a small voice.

"I didn't say when." I whispered back and closed my eyes again, I'm aware that I have been here for a while, a day or maybe two? I tend to lose track of time so easily, when I'm alone.

Anyway, why the hell did she have to be so damn needy? We are vampires! A day, a week, a month, a year, a decade they all were the same to me! They blurred in the blink of an eye.

I felt the bed dip under her weight as she lay down next to me. I also felt her eyes on me. And there goes my peaceful moment. She is going to ruin it with her intensive chatting. Maybe I could block her out. Focus on the pitter patter I've been doing so good up until now.

For a physic she must be pretty short sighted. I mean how couldn't she see how different we were? I enjoyed silence! There is no way we could work, even if I agreed to be with her it would only be a matter of time before I snapped and broke her neck.

Surprisingly she was being quiet… I slowly cracked one eye open and watched her carefully. She was lying on her side facing me and studying my face with her eyes.

What was she doing anyway? Is she watching my future or something? Damn I really want to ask… but there is no reason to pet the lion, I closed my eye again and tried to relax as much as I could under her watchful eye. I'd take this any day over her regular chatty persona.

We stayed like that for a while, a long while. Maybe even longer than from when I was alone. I was lost in my thoughts analyzing what I found out about all the Cullens, how I'd move about my plan, how to befriend Emmett (which wouldn't be that hard, I just had to play video games with him), how to discourage Alice and be cold towards her, what to do after I finally meet the wolves, how to get them to trust me and staff like that. And she bluntly stared at me, but I was used to it by now. It didn't creep me out that much and after a while I found myself relaxing in her presence.

Of course all good things must come to an end. Our peaceful little bubble was burst by her phone ringing.

"What do you want?" she growled in it. Her hostile tone picked my interest, she was at peace a few seconds ago.

"Where have you been?" demanded none other than Edward Cullen. Yeah, I would have growled too, in her place. What's odd though is that she is not that kind of person, up until now she was only being hostile after he provoked her. Maybe something happened between them after I left?

"What do you want?" she growled again, this time she was shaking.

"It's been three days Alice! You could at least text and say you are ok…" his voice was gentler now and he sounded concerned.

She sighed "I'm ok. Why did you call?"

"We have decided about Bella, you have to come back, Carlisle wants to talk to her and its Monday tomorrow. You have to get ready for school." Monday? So I've been here for almost a week huh? And they've made some short of decision over me.

"Fine! We'll be there!" She groaned and hung up.

She looked at me apologetically. "We need to…" she pointed to the window.

I nodded, but none of us moved.

"I want that back, you know." I pointed to my jacket.

"I really like it!" she whined, pouting like a child. "And you have to admit it looks so much better on me." She finished with a smirk.

"Tough break. It's mine and I want it back." It's my only black one, and she has a full wardrobe.

"I can pay for it." she offered.

"Go pay someone else." She hummed deep in thought for a minute.

Suddenly she rolled on top of me, maybe I shouldn't have left her. "I'll pay in kind." She whispered suggestively her lips barely touching mine.

"Why would I pay when I can have it for free?" I smirked back. It was true and she knew it.

"Yeah and I'm the cocky one…" she said sarcastically, getting off of me and started smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress.

"I could have had it, in the closet, if I wanted to and you know it."

"Fine. Come and get it then." She winked and run out of the window.

I groaned, I wasn't getting back my jacket was I? I grabbed a squared black and white shirt, just in case I had to converse with humans and jumped out of the window.

I followed her back at the Cullens silently wondering, why was I flirting with her? And what the hell happened to the cold shoulder?

**This is it! I know that in most stories Edward is the favorite kid, because he was the first blah blah, but come on! Alice had over 60 years to sweep them off their feet.**

**I hope you guys won't mind, but I'm planning to take my time with the story! I know I'm being fluffy and I promised a dark Bella, and so far she is only thinking that way, but you'll get a dark Bella eventually. I also want to show the bonds between the existing characters before I add new ones. Ok?**

**Oh and don't be shy! You are welcome to point out mistakes (in grammar, or in the plot etc) I'm sure there are a lot of them! I'm surprised it took so long for someone to say something. Don't worry I won't bite! :D But I'll be editing sometime during this week so if you get alerts from me, ignore them!**

**I also hope you won't mind the teasing game, because I'm planning to keep that up! :PPP**

**School is about to start! And can you guess what the Cullens decided?**


	9. Decisions

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! Your kind words mean everything.**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language.**

**Chapter 9 Decisions **

It's been a while since the last time I laughed this hard and an even longer time since I heard something so ridiculous. Honestly I really needed it, since I came to Forks I've been really careful, with my emotions. It was nice to let go for once.

I looked around the living room, but oddly none of the Cullens were laughing.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" I already saw through their bluff, so there was no point in keeping the charade.

"This is not a joke Bella. We are being serious." Answered Carlisle, eyeing me worryingly, like I was the one being crazy here.

I couldn't help chuckling again. "No…" I looked at Emmett and Rosalie, one of them was bound to break and tell me they were playing a practical joke on me. Unfortunately all I got was two very sympathetic smiles. I turned to Alice and all she did was rub my shoulder in a comforting way. I froze. Oh my god, there is no way in hell this is happening!

"No!" I said louder with a growl.

"Honey, look at the bright side." Bright side? I stared at her bewildered. "We'll have classes together!" She beamed at me.

"I rather burn in flames than go to school with you!" I gave her my best glare, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll bring the lighter." Said Edward with a cocky smirk. His smartass commend was met with Alice's growl, while the rest of his family frowned at him. "What? I was being funny." He defended, looking away from the group.

"Well, you suck at jokes." Emmet shook his head disapprovingly.

"It's ok Emmett. Just don't let him dance on my ashes." I felt a hard smack on my shoulder and automatically rubbed the place where Alice stroked me. That was uncalled for...

"Will you stop being such a drama queen? It's high school not hell." Even though, I was kind of pissed at the Cullens for trying to make me go to high school with them and with her for trying to cheer me up and then hitting me, I couldn't help the small smile that spread on my lips when she gave me my favorite look; the puppy glare.

"Agree to disagree there sister." Now the puppy glare was directed to Emmett.

Carlisle cleared his throat to attract the attention back to himself. "Going to high school is a nonnegotiable condition, if you want to stay. _You_ asked for our help Bella."

"I don't see how that will help me." I argued.

"And how will staying all day in the woods help you?" he raised a questioning gold brow. Well I might be able to spy on the wolves… of course I didn't say it out loud. I hate to admit it, but he is right I don't have a legitimate reason to stay in the woods all day long.

Instead of the cocky smirk I've expected, he gave me a kind smile. "Think about it Bella, you've been avoiding social interaction with humans and thus have poor control. If you want to get a better grip on your control you have to face your weakness, daily."

"I can get a job in town…" he shook his head for no.

"We can't leave you around humans unsupervised. There is no way you can come to the hospital with me and Esme works mostly alone, with minimal human interaction. I'm afraid our only option is for you to go to high school and even that is extremely risky, but there will be four of us there at all times so if anything happens or is about to happen, you will have help." Damn it! He is made a completely logical point here… Think Bella!

"I see your point Carlisle. It's logical. But…" but? I can't possibly go to high school! "But what about the humans? You said it! It will be risky. I just don't want to hurt anybody." I could tell from his expression that he expected this; I had to give it a try though.

"In that case we will have to make sure you have at least one of the kids with you in every class." Emmett lit up at that, but what really worried me was the delighted shrill that came from my right

"This is so great! We can get matching schedules!" Alice was literally bouncing up and down on the spot. No way! I'm not going to school with _her_!

"On the other hand, maybe it will be good for my self control, if I have a little more freedom." Carlisle just chuckled.

"Alright I took the liberty while you were gone and had the papers you'll need forged. And we also have a few suggestions or pointers if you will for your back-story." When exactly did they decide I'll have to go to high school? It was a mere hour ago that I told them I'll stay in the area and now that I'm thinking about it Alice wasn't even surprised… Did she get a vision? Or was she here for the decision? And why the hell didn't she warn me?

"Back-story?" I asked through clenched teeth and gave the petite girl beside me a hard look. She returned it with a confused one, like she couldn't tell what was wrong. The bitch knew, I'm certain of this!

"Unsupervised, underage, hot chick roles in to town. Believe me people will talk and they'll want to know what's your deal. It's better you talk than them, less suspicious." Explained Emmett.

"Normally we would have presented you as a relative of sorts or maybe as a friend's child that we take care as a favor. But given your pour control and that we don't really know you yet, its better if we are not directly associated in public. I hope you don't take offence, but that way it will be easier for us to clean up the mess if something happens."

I nodded. "I understand." I would have done the same in their position.

"That means that you can't act friendly with Bella on school grounds." Carlisle gave a hesitant look at Alice, who was puppy glaring him.

"Absolutely not!" she nearly growled.

"Alice, honey you have to pretend to meet Bella at school, we don't say you can't talk to her. Only that you have to take it slow, in public." Esme said and smiled sweetly at her daughter. Alice dropped the glare immediately, I guess she can't argue with Esme. I might not really like the Cullens, but as I was spending more time with them, I was becoming more curious about their in-coven relationships. Were they acting as a family just for my sake? Or were they so caught up in their act, that it has become reality for them?

"Fine!" She sighed in defeat and I tried not gloat. I can ignore her all I want in school, but I won't be able to hang out with Emmett either.

"Now to your back-story." I can't believe I agreed to go to high school with a bunch of animal drinking vampires and a girl who thinks she is my mate… What has the world come to?

"Party girl, send away to small town to learn humility and manners!" Emmett almost shouted, before anyone else could pitch in an idea.

"What on her says party girl?" Alice pointed at me and rolled her eyes at the bigger boy.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Maybe emo-girl or goth-girl."

Alice scrunched her nose. "That can work." I looked between the two girls, not sure if I should take offence at their remarks or not. "She certainly wears too much black."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "It happens though! And you can always give her a makeover Alicat."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and turned to me her eyes shining.

"Don't!" I growled and pointed an accusing finger at her, before she said anything. "If you speak of this again Alice I'm leaving and never coming back." Alice huffed loudly, folded her hands on her chest and sat back disappointed.

"And you!" I pointed at Emmett and narrowed my eyes at him. "You better watch your back Bear-man, because you just made my list." He laughed in response.

"Runaway teen?" he tried again.

"She'll have trouble with the law." Said Edward.

"Maybe she is on the witness protection program?" Emmett asked again.

Carlisle shook his head for no. "Too much paper work."

"Baby let someone else pitch in an idea. Ok?" Rosalie cut in before Emmett could go on again.

"But I thought of so many cool stories for Bell!" he argued.

Rosalie gave him her trademark glare and he immediately gave up and started pouting like a small child.

"How about an emancipated teen?" Proposed Esme. "You can say your parents died, but had money and you've been traveling for the past couple of years, but now you decided to settle down and graduate."

"That's good; it'd be easy to explain a sudden disappearance too." Mused Edward.

"Sudden disappearance?" I frowned.

"Just in case you screw up." I merely nodded at his snide remark and stupid smirk. Keep pushing my buttons boy, one of these days we'll be alone…

"Ok this is good!" Carlisle said and stood up to hand me over a small folder. It had a fake id, driver license, medical insurance and a bunch of other fake staff for the school. "It explains why you don't have a permanent address, if the school asks you can say you are looking for a place to rent." I nodded, that means that at least I get to live alone.

"Won't she need a car?" asked Alice. Why? I can run there. "And no you can't run to school Bella." She finished shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Yes, it's already been taken care of, consider it a welcome present Bella. We didn't know what you'd like thought, so Mr. Benson is waiting for you at his dealership, I called ahead and said you were going. Alice can drive you."

"Thank you." I wasn't grateful at all. It was kind of spooky how they had everything taken care already. What's even odder is Edward's behavior. Sure he wasn't being welcoming, but I expected him to throw a fit, when I told them I'd be staying.

"Oh Alice! Nothing too flashy alright?" Alice nodded reluctantly. Carlisle then gave me a small smile and disappeared upstairs. With that I guess the meeting was over, Esme gave me and Alice a kind smile and followed after him.

Edward too stood to leave, but instead gave me one hard look. He seemed like he wanted to say something, his eyes flickered to Alice and then he sulked out of the house, banging the door harder than necessary. What a drama queen.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and moved to cuddle Emmett, he in turn smiled, his dimples showing and kissed her hair. They looked good together. Happy even. I wonder how many years they'll manage to stay happy. This life ought to get boring after a while, right? I've been kind of sucked into it… but the only reason I' m able to do it is because I know it will only be for an insignificant amount of time. I looked at Alice, she was smiling at the couple, but it was a sad smile.

I nudged her shoulder lightly. "Shall we?" I motioned outside with my head. We should go get the car.

"Really?" she asked surprised. I stared at her confused. Wasn't that what Carlisle said?

She moved closer and smiled shyly, what did she think I meant?

"The car?" I raised a brow.

"Oh!" she sounded disappointed and looked away. "Right."

Rosalie glared me and I glared back. I didn't do anything! She lives in a dream land.

"Bell." I gave up with Rosalie and turned to Emmett. "Tomorrow make sure you have AP classes too, so we'll share some. Ok?"

Oh yeah. School… I frowned at the reminder.

"Jeez Bella, stop over reacting." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We have it worse, this is the hundredth time we do this." Why should I feel better with their stupid routine. They chose this life, while I'm being forced into it.

"What are AP classes?" I asked, remembering Emmett's comment.

"Advanced placement." He answered and eyed me confused. "When is the last time you've been to high school?"

"Never, I guess." Over the years, I've studied physics, math, literature and anything else that picked my interest, but I have no idea if what I know is what is being taught in human schools. But how hard can it be? Humans do it!

"How come? Did you drop out? Oh! Did they kick you out?" he asked excited.

"We didn't have high school in my time." I said shrugging my shoulders.

It took him a minute, his brow scrunched in concentration. "Wait! How old are you?"

"A thousand something." Alice answered for me.

"Dude! You are old." I rolled my eyes.

"How old are all of you?" I think Jasper said Carlisle was around three hundred and he was the oldest.

"Carlisle is the oldest three hundred seventy two years old, give or take a few, next is Esme one hundred seventeen years old and Edward one hundred eleven years old. We guess Alice has approximately the same age with Edward."

"Guess?" I raise an eyebrow at the girl next to me.

"Yeah I don't remember the exact date." She shrugged indifferently, but from the pitting looks Emmett and Rosalie gave her I guess she might secretly care.

"Next in line is my hot ninety five year old woman." Said Emmett with a cheeky smile. "And I'm the life of the family only ninety four."

They were all babies! That explains a lot. They live in a family like coven because they miss their human families and they are young enough not to find this routine they live in as boring as it is. And they feed from animals… well because they are weird! I can't find a logical explanation for it.

"Mr. Benson just opened his shop. Come on, Bella, we'll take my car."

"Why do we need a car?" running was faster.

"The dealership is a little ways outside Port Angeles, we can't emerge from the trees." She led me to the opposite direction of the front door, near the east corner of the living room and trough a white door. I hadn't noticed before.

We were now in a spacious garage with seven cars and one bike. Why do they need so many vehicles anyway?

"You guys don't believe in running?" I asked as she came to a stop in front of a bright yellow Porsche. Somehow the car screamed Alice. It was small, flashy and agile.

She rolled her eyes at me. "We like cars, fast cars. And this is my baby." She gently caressed the car's hood, now I rolled my eyes at her. It was just a piece of metal.

"If Carlisle wasn't so hell bent on not attracting too much attention on ourselves I would have given her to you. No one in school has seen me drive her before."

"Her?" I asked disbelievingly. She got attached to objects too.

"Yes. Isabella, meet Bella!" She named her car after me? I gave her an are you serious look.

"What? You are both Italian and I love you both, it made perfect sense at the time! And I named her before you came here." She defended and kept stroking the car affectionately, while I tried not to look horrified at the love part. It was obviously a slip of the tongue, because she didn't even look like she realized what she just said.

Of course I had my suspicions on how she felt about me, she thought we were mates so it was kind of obvious. But suspecting something and hearing it out loud, like it was something natural, like she was commenting on the fucking weather, is completely different! Ok, maybe I'm freaking out. Just a little bit. Why though? She clearly has issues! She loves a car for fucks sake! She is mental.

I shook my head and got in, slamming the door just a little bit harder, to wake her up.

What I didn't expect when I got in was her scent, or better the concentration of it. The air in the car was one hundred per cent pure Alice, like no one else has ever been in this car but her. I felt venom pour in my mouth at the heavenly scent and I had to stop breathing, before I pounced on her and ravished her like an animal. No scent has ever affected me like that before. What is wrong with me? I know it's not blood lust, so it has to be lust for her.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned and started the car.

"Just drive!" I growled and punched the button to roll the window all the way down. I stuck my hand out and turn towards it, for fresh Alice free air.

She drove in silence for a few minutes, giving me worried glances now and then. Soon she gave up on me and turned on the radio to a love song station and then she bounced in her seat, danced as much as she could and hummed along to various love songs.

Great just as I was starting to feel better she found a new way to annoy me. I was seething and I had to really fight the urge not to punch her out of the car.

"This is one of my favorites!" she turned the volume up and sang along happily.

_Now you know now you know_

_How I feel and I won't back down _

_Prick your finger on a spinning wheel_

_But don't make a sound _

_Drop of blood and now you're taken_

_For all time _

_With a kiss you will awaken _

_And you'll be mine you'll be mine you'll be mine._

I rolled my eyes. Very inconspicuous Alice! But I guess she didn't really care, she was being very open about it from the get go.

_I could always stay and work it out _

_Wondering if you still wanted me _

_But there are so many things to doubt _

_One two three count one two three_

_Think that for a moment you were mine_

_I know that you saw what we could be _

_But then you went and changed your mind_

Her voice turned sad, after that and even thought the song went on she sighed and turned off the radio.

"Are you being like this because of the school thing?" she asked frowning. Now that you reminded me I am.

"You knew." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah." She winced and looked away. "We talked about it before I came to see you, but they decided when Edward called."

"Why didn't you tell me in the hotel?" I know I shouldn't, but I felt a little betrayed.

"You didn't seem in a very talkative mood then." She said softly and gave me a pleading look.

I shook my head. "You should have told me anyway." Then I would have more time to find a plausible reason not to go.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I went back to ignoring her.

"It's not that bad though." I couldn't help but glare her. I'm a thousand year old vampire who is forced to go to high school. It can't get worse than this.

"High school is fun sometimes. You can learn things, there is a lot of drama too, the humans gossip a lot and its fun when it's not about you and you get to catch up on what's going on around the world. Wars, politics, music, movies." I looked away again. There was no point in debating with her; she would probably call hell a blessing in disguise.

"There is also prom and other dances. Walking hand in hand in the hallway, kissing behind the bleachers, making out in the car, doing other stuff in the back seat of the car." Her voice took a huskier tone and I felt her hand slowly creep up my thigh. "First base, second base, third base, home run." She pulled up in the side of the road and moved to the back.

"I think I owe you something from before..." So, she is too good for the woods, but not for the back seat of the car?

I eyed her from the review mirror, she patted the space next to her with a sly smile. She is probably trying to get me back for the closet incident. Whatever she is trying to achieve will not work. I looked outside indifferently, we were a little ways outside Forks. Maybe I should just go back to my hotel room. Fuck the car, I don't need one.

"You know we should get you a car with big space in the back." I checked her again from the review mirror. She was now laying down and had one leg on top of the back seat, the white dress she wore had ridden up her thigh, I know if I turned back I would have a full view of her underwear.

No! All she wants is to turn me on and then stop. She is playing me and I know it, I have enough self control to stay put. I looked outside again.

I heard her sigh and then I felt something hit the back of my head. I picked it up and it was the black lace thong she wore in the closet. So she is…

Before I even made a conscious decision I was in the back laying on top of her. She was right, there really wasn't much space, I could barely move. I had enough room to attack her lips though. I felt her smile in the kiss, but didn't find it in me to care. I wasn't playing nor stopping this time.

I bit her lower lip hard and she gasped, opening her mouth enough for my tongue to slip in. I liked to be in control and that's what I was doing, I was dominating the kiss, using my tongue to explore every inch of the inside of her mouth, all the while drinking in her amazing taste. For a moment I felt like I could live on her taste and not need anything else. No blood, no fighting, no search of what can't be found. Just Alice. But the moment ended when I could smell her arousal in the air, which made the heat between my legs intensify.

My hands found their way to her thighs, traveling up until I reached her hip bone and then down again to the inside of her thighs. But once more I was restrained, I gave a warning growl, still kissing her. When she didn't release me I pulled back enough so I could talk.

"You just have to go for the gold every time?" she panted shaking her head a little bit.

"You!" I growled, but she quickly cut me off.

"I meant second base Bella. Not…" I narrowed my eyes at her. Then she grinned, raised her thigh enough to hit my center and started rubbing. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips. She pulled my hands from under her dress and brought them to her breasts.

After touching her skin, I didn't like the feeling of fabric under my hands, so I growled again.

"Please…" she whispered and started spreading butterfly kisses all over my jaw.

I sighed in defeat. "I hate you." She rubbed harder on my center and I moved to ravish her neck.

I tried to pull down the dress, but it was impossible, it was too tight to move an inch and she was still wearing my jacket, so I couldn't remove the straps. I gave up and started kneading her breasts over it and I was immediately rewarded with a moan. It turns out they fit perfectly in my hands.

I moved my leg to rub her center with my thigh, just like she was doing, when I found it she gave another moan. I moaned too, she was so wet, I could feel it through my jeans. I felt her hands twist in my hair and then she tugged hard enough to pull me away from her neck and back to her lips.

I lost time. We were kissing and gridding against each other. All I know is the familiar feeling of an orgasm was coming closer and closer. And all I could hear was her whimpers. I pulled back enough to whisper against her lips. "Cum with me." I wish we'd done this properly, I didn't want to feel her clothes against me, all I wanted was to feel her smooth skin.

She gave one last push with her hips against my thigh and came undone, hearing her moan my name. I followed after her. My toes curling as I exploded with pleasure.

I fell on her, not able to hold my weight any longer, trying to catch my breath.

"You owe me a pair of jeans." I whispered against her neck.

She chuckled. "I'll take you shopping." she whispered back and kissed my forehead.

She was still breathing heavily. "Bella…" whatever she was going to say got interrupted by a loud siren-like noise. We both shot up at the unexpected sound and looked through the back window.

Ten feet behind us was a police car, with a middle-aged man leaning through the open window in the car, probably to flicker the siren thing on and off, to get our attention.

"Oh crap!" she whispered and franticly tried to fix her clothes. Yeah like that was going to do any good, it was obvious what we were doing. He looked like he was here a while now. Was that creep watching us?

I couldn't help the growl, nor the desire to kill him, that ripped through me as the man walked towards our car.

I felt two small hands on my cheeks rubbing soothingly and nudge me to turn my head towards her again.

She shushed looking deep in my eyes and I stopped. "It's ok. That's Charlie."

"You know him?"

She nodded and looked embarrassed. "Jasper's uncle." She whispered and moved in the front, I followed after her. Charlie, I think the boy did mention him.

The man knocked on the driver's window. "Roll down your window please."

She complied. "A- Alice?" the human stammered. He smelled like blueberries, gunpowder, beer and cigars.

"Hey Charlie." She said in a small voice looking straight ahead uncomfortably.

"You are not allowed to park out here." He said and cleared his throat sounding just as uncomfortable as she looked.

"I had car trouble?" she asked more than stated and looked at the human hesitantly. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was blushing and his heart was beating faster. So he obviously knew what we were doing.

"Alice…" his voice was laced with disapproval. "You shouldn't be doing what you were doing in a car, out here." She just frowned.

"License and registration please." He said in with a cop–like authority.

"You are going to give me a ticket?" she asked as she handed over her information.

"I'll also be telling your parents. I expected more from a young lady like you Alice."

"I'm so sorry, sir. It won't be happening again, please don't tell my parents! They'll take away my car." she pleaded. What's the big deal? Carlisle and Esme must already think we are sleeping together. I mean she did spent three nights with me in a hotel room. And nothing happened! I can't believe I spent three nights on a bed with her and did nothing.

"If you can't pay the fine then don't do the crime."

"Please…" she whispered, blinking rapidly. Is she trying to flirt her way out of this? His heartbeat went haywire. I narrowed my eyes at her and I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear.

He kneeled down to see better handed back her staff and the ticket, shaking his head.

"And you..." he cut off surprised to see me. "I didn't know you were gay too." He eyed Alice again.

"Well… Sort of." She said glaring at me. It's just a ticket.

"Hello there…" he waited for me to introduce myself.

"Bella." His chocolate brown eyes were the same as Jasper's.

"Hello Bella. You know that a car isn't the proper place to engage in certain activities with a lady right?" Lady my ass. She was the one who spread her legs in back seat not me. "I will do you both a favor and say nothing to your parents, but you have to promise me that it won't happen again."

"Never!" Alice was quick to reply and nod.

"And to have more respect for your girlfriend from now on." He looked at me pointedly waiting for any type of confirmation.

"She is not my girlfriend, sir." I said sweetly.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

"We just met; she picked me from the side of the road. I needed to go in Port Angeles but had no money, she said she'd take me if I… you know." I made a small notion to the back seat. I tried to keep a straight face at both his and Alice's horrified expressions.

"She is joking! She is joking! Ask Jasper I introduced them last week!" Alice laughed humorlessly.

"Alright… You shouldn't joke with an officer of the law." he said eyeing me weirdly. "Take care and drive safe." He turned around and left.

"What the hell?" Alice glared me and quickly started the car.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you do that? He was going to let me off the hook!" she pulled her phone out of her pocket and wrote a text in vampire speed, and then she blacked out for a second. "Oh great! He'll tell Jasper and Edward! Now everyone will find out!" she hit the wheel pretty hard.

"So what?"

"This is my first ticket ever! And I just lost two bets at once..." She whined and threw me the ticket. "You are paying this. And next time you come in the house you'll tell them it was your fault." What the hell?

"How was any of this my fault? You pulled over and threw your underwear at me!" at that I picked the black undergarment and rolled it in my fingers.

"I did it for you!" I raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to show you how sorry I was for not telling you about the school thing and I thought that might take your mind off of it." Hm… If that's how she apologizes from now on, maybe I should act offended more often.

"And give me that back." She tried to grab back her thong, but I pulled in out of her reach and put it in my pocket.

"You shouldn't have taken it off, in the first place." I smirked.

"Perv!" she said and looked away, but there was a small smile on her lips.

**I** **know the end is a little abrupt but I had to stop here, I want the first school day in one chapter.**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I only read this once. Please feel free to point them out.. Sometimes no matter how many times I reread a chapter, I just can't see them. Honestly Gaskll even if I read the previous chapter a hundred times I wouldn't have found them! So thanks!**

**The song Alice is singing is called you'll be mine by the pierces. If you don't know it, you should check it out, it's pretty good and it kind of fits perfectly with the story…**

**So what do you guys think? A few of you guessed right! Bella is in fact going to school, with the Cullens. I wonder how well that will work out… or for how long… Guesses, ideas and anything you want to see happen is welcome! **


	10. School

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! It's been a crazy few weeks for me. I finished college, broke u, moved cross country and moved to a new house!**

**It felt so good to finally be able to sit and write, I really missed it!**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! You keep me motivated.**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language.**

**Chapter 10 School **

I'm trying to find a logical reason for what I'm doing right now. Unfortunately I'm failing miserably.

I'm in my new car, a dark blue Opel Insignia or something like that, I barely heard a word the man said since I'm not that big of an autophile. Alice picked the thing, while I was busy dreading this moment.

I was on my way to high school. I'm not even in the mood to mock myself. I've done many things in my quest for answers, but this is a new low for me. It's a good thing none of my _friends_ can see me, I'd lose whatever respect I've earned in an instant.

I was trying to find something to distract myself, so that I wouldn't make a u-turn. I reached the parking lot, but it was empty. I guess I stepped a little too much on the gas on my way here.

The truth is the car run great, but I missed running. I missed a lot of things. I felt like a lion, caught in a jungle and forced to live like a house cat. Trapped. My beast was already clawing at these new bounds I'm forcing it to live in. I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this charade up.

I parked and turned on the radio listening to what passed as music these days, all in another miserable attempt to distract myself from my inevitable doom.

Slowly the parking lot started filling in with cars. My phone buzzed another message from Alice. She's been texting me relentlessly ever since we parted ways at the dealership. I didn't reply to any of them, but that did nothing to discourage her. Maybe she is watching me reading them in her visions? All the maybes Alice brought up in me started to give me the vampire equivalent of a headache. I really need some answers from her.

As I reached for my phone, that song she said she liked started playing. It wasn't much of a song, but I still listened to it. My guess is she liked it solely for the repeat of the you'll be mine phrase. Again my suspicions surfaced due to the curious time of the text. Did she send it because she saw me listening to the song? Or did she say she liked the song just because she saw me listen to it? I think I'm getting paranoid.

_A: Don't forget to go to the office! And be extra friendly to the humans, not Bella friendly. xx_

Bella friendly? So now I'm not being friendly enough? I've been on my best behavior with her family! I huffed, I guess now is as good as any time to get moving.

I got out of the car, people were already staring at it when they thought no one was in, gossiping at the potential of having a new student. Now that I left it some had the decency to look away, while others straight up gawked. The comments that I heard was everything you'd expect from hormonal teenagers. Petty little humans. Always want what they can never have.

My phone buzzed again. _A: Loved the song choice by the way. ;) _ I rolled my eyes, trust Alice to misinterpret the tiniest of things, or schedule them. I guess she is somewhere in the parking lot, I didn't look for her, she'll probably misread that too. I have to make it clearer to her that the only thing she was getting from me was sex and only because I was horny and she was there.

Also I didn't want to look lost, I could already hear debates within groups whether one of them should come help me find my way. Win points, with me.

So I moved faster, following the signs to the registration office, while my phone buzzed yet again. Have I said how much I regret giving her my number? Maybe I should just turn the damn thing off…

I read the latest text, before I did so_. A: You look sexy with glasses on. ;) _

Oh right, I was wearing black shades, she texted me to do that for the first few days, because my eyes were an inhuman color. So I would be claiming to have light sensitivity for the next days until the special eye contacts she ordered for me arrived. I looked forward to that. I could just wear them all the time, that way I could stray from my current diet. This blessing in disguise funnily enough was Edward's idea.

Normally they would made me wear glasses until my eyes turned golden, but since he was hell-bent on not having his family publicly associated with me he thought it best if our physical resemblances were minimum. Of course since we were all vampires we looked alike, due to our paleness, gracefulness and extreme physical beauty.

The golden eyes though were the Cullen family's trademark, if my eyes were gold the humans would immediately think that I was one of them, or something along those lines. Alice texted me that was what Edward used as an excuse on the others. I didn't really care, since it could work in my advance.

At long last I reached the office, inside it was very bright, even with glasses on and very warm, comparing with the outside slightly chilly weather. Of course vampires didn't get cold or warm, but we could feel the temperature around us.

The office was small, I was in a little waiting area decorated with awards, notices and a bunch of other school crap. Since there was no one around and I could hear only one heartbeat I went further in. There were three desks behind a counter, one of which was manned by a red-haired woman near her forties.

As I walked towards her I was careful to make a shuffling noise, to alert her of my present. It worked, because she immediately looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Bianci." Her dull eyes lit up with recognition. Carlisle said he called ahead, to inform the school of my arrival.

"Of course, can I see your papers?" I handed over the envelope, I was holding.

"So how do you like it? Living alone." She asked as she went through the file and pushed random buttons in her computer.

"It's alright."

"It must be lonely." She commended, a small frown forming on her face when I didn't add anything. The woman was looking for gossip and I wasn't going to provide her any.

"Why are you staying in Forks dear? There is hardly anything to do around here for a young lady like you." She tried again to dig in.

"I like small towns, they are quiet." I had a feeling she was stalling to satisfy her curiosity.

"Fill in these, honey." She handed me a few papers. "I'm going to need a permanent address soon."

I nodded. "I'll try to have one by Friday."

I handed back the papers, she quickly scanned them. "Alright, now choose your classes. I've already added the mandatory ones in your schedule. These are the ones you can choose from that still have open seats."

I quickly scanned the paper, careful not to pick anything Alice told me she'd be in. I remembered to pick a few AP ones, hoping to share some with Emmett.

After what seemed like an eternity of questions the woman handed me a schedule, a map and a slip for my teachers to sign that I had to return to her at the end of the day. Great, I have to see her again.

Alright first class English Literature with . "Hey there! I'm Eric Yorkie." There was a tall gangly boy with slick black hair and poor complexion leaning right next to the office door. Was he waiting for me? Instead of frowning at the eager to please boy I gave a small smile, all in the name of being friendly.

I noticed his extended hand then and shook it. "I'm Bella." I tried not to cringe, the boy needs to lay off the cologne.

"I know, you are big news here! We rarely get any new students. Anyway I'm running the school paper. How about an interview? It can be next week's front page." He beamed.

"I'm sorry, could you not do that? I don't want the extra attention." Or the extra gossip. I could already hear the woman I left in the office gossiping over me on the phone. I guess Emmett was right, hot unsupervised teenage girl is big news for this town.

"Oh ok…" he frowned a little. Is being in the school paper such a big deal? "Can I see your schedule?" he smiled again. I merely handed it over.

"Sweet, we share some classes. Unfortunately not the first one." Or fortunately.

"Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked eager to part ways with the boy.

"I can do better! I'll walk you, you are on my way." I tried not to gruff and followed after him.

"So, you moved here alone?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool! Having no parents around." He said dreamily.

I noticed a few students walked a little too close, probably trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. These gossipy small town people started to get on my nerves.

"Where are your parents?" he asked again.

"Dead."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

I cut him off. "It's ok, it happened a long time ago."

"So… how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's rainy."

"That's an understatement. You probably wont need those." He chuckled, pointing my glasses.

"Actually I do, for the next few days. I had an eye surgery and I'm extra sensitive to the light." I explained, now if he asks what surgery, I'm kind of screwed.

"Oh… alright. That's your class by the way." He came to a stop at a crossroad and pointed to the second door on my right. "Listen, if you want and don't have other plans you can sit with me and some of my friends at lunch. Maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it." I said not wanting to reject him right now. Or maybe I should have. Then there be a rumor going on about what a bitch I am and the humans might leave me alone. I just don't know what to do here. I mean I have to be nice, because the Cullens will be monitoring my behavior. Also there was a small part of me that wanted to be extra friendly, just to prove to her that if I wanted to I could be more than _Bella friendly_! But I just don't want to! It's too much.

When I reached my class, most of the students were there already, including Rosalie and… Alice? What the hell is she doing here? I'm positive there was no English Literature in the schedule she sent me. I tried not to scorn at her beaming smile and walked to the teacher.

as the small name tag on his desk stated was a middle aged, tall, curly haired perverted man who gawked at teenagers. I know I'm not a teenager, but I still looked like one. It always kind of bothered me how the men would lust for girls who were barely of age and a lot of times younger even. Unfortunately that was something that remained unchanged through the centuries.

I cleared my throat loudly to try and wake the man from his stupor, so he would sign my stupid slip. Wouldn't it be nice if I just reached out and crushed his skull like the insignificant bug he is?

He finally closed his mouth and signed the damn paper. "Miss Bianci always a pleasure to entertain new students." I'm never wearing a skirt in this school. "You can sit next to Miss Webber." He pointed to the table right in front of the one Rosalie and Alice, were sited. Both watching me like I was lunch. Alright. I'll just have to be extra careful and extra friendly in here.

I sat down the girl next to me, Miss Webber as the pervert indentified her, had light brown hair and eyes and wore glasses. She smelled like wood, peach and patchouli and offered me a small smile and a hand. I shook it. "Angela." She whispered quietly and if it weren't for my enhanced hearing I might have not heard her over the noise the other students made.

"Bella." I smiled back. I got the feeling we would get along, she was a girl of few words like me.

"Your hands are freezing." She commented.

"I'm not used to the weather." She smiled sympathetically.

"Be ready for the worst winter of your life. This is summer weather for Forks." I winced; I'm certainly not spending winter here.

"Maybe you should run while you still can." She must have associated my grimace, to an aversion for gold weather, but still her cautious words felt real.

I felt my phone buzz again. Didn't I turn it off?

"I might have to, Forks is turning out to be a lot different from what I expected." I turned off my phone without checking what Alice texted me this time.

Mr. Perv called attention back to himself saying what books we'll read and be tested on; Angela quickly opened her notebook and started writing down stuff. I guess she is the geeky type of girl.

I felt a small kick from behind, but didn't react. "Turn on your phone." Alice whispered.

"Why are you in here?" I whispered back, too low and fast for any humans to hear.

"Darling, I didn't even need a vision! I knew there was no way you'd choose anything I was in, so I texted you everything I wasn't!" She giggled.

I froze. She played me yet again? What the hell am I doing? I'm being soft with her, too soft. This is no more about her liking me or thinking that I'm better than I am. It's about control! She already knows there's a darker side to me… And as far as I know she kept it to herself. Maybe it's time to give Alice Cullen a wakeup call. Or to be more accurate maybe it's time to let the real me come out and play… Clearly my paranoia has been right. The girl knew more than she was letting on.

First of all I have to know what she knows. I need to know about her visions, which means I have to start playing with her feelings, manipulate her so she would tell me. Maybe this hot and cold game we play isn't so bad after all. The way I see it I can either do one of two things. Either make my demand once more and if she doesn't comply, I start being cold and completely ignoring her, even in front of the others. Or I start playing the love struck mated vampire, until she trusts me and tells me everything.

Well I guess its choice number one no brainer. This plan though is high risk high reward. It might get me results, but the others will take notice of my indifference toward her and are more likely to pester me about her. I could use a little breathing room from her. I could also use the hunting possibility; if it turns out she can't see me.

Hunting humans. What if I took her with me? Carlisle apparently has the self-control to work in a hospital. What about Alice? How would she react if I ripped a throat open in front of her?

I could just picture her losing control, her eyes turn to black, crunched over a human body, her teeth sink deep into the vein. And blood. Blood everywhere. On her clothes, on her lips, trickling down her chin. For some reason the thought of her drinking human blood really turned me on. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from moaning.

"Some one likes Shakespeare a little too much." I heard Rosalie whisper mockingly. Great they could smell me.

I heard Alice take a big breath and then leave an almost inaudible moan.

"Jesus! You are in a classroom! Both of you…" Rosalie whispered again, only this time she sounded more annoyed than amused. "It's going to be one long year."

"Baby, turn on your phone." Alice whispered huskily. I was tempted to do so, but the logical part of me won. There's no better time than now to start shunning her. Here at least she can't do anything about it.

"I don't know about you, but glasses really turn me on." I whispered back and made a small motion to look at Angela, who was way too absorbed in the lecture to even notice me.

She wasn't as hot as Alice or as beautiful, but she was cute in her own way and she had a girl next door kind of quality.

Alice left a warning growl and I smirked. Sometimes it was so easy to get a rise out of her.

That was when the bell finally rang, a nasal buzzing sound. God! That was bad for my ears. I notice Angela gave me a weird look, so I raised brow silently asking what was up.

"Aren't you going to write that down?" she pointed to the board were the word homework was written with big white letters followed by a paragraph of what we had to do. I quickly read it. No way, I'm not doing it. I might have fallen to the level where I need to go to school, but no one says I have to do the crap that comes along with it! Nor that I have to pay attention or be a straight A student.

"Nah, I'll remember it." she looked at me disbelievingly and started packing her things; along with everyone else. Apparently I'm the only one with just one notebook.

"What do you have next?" I stood waiting for Angela. Normally I would have gone, but I had a suspicion Alice was stalling just to watch me interact with the human girl.

"Algebra with Mr. Varner." I grinned.

"Me too. Would you mind walking with me?" she smiled kindly back at me, even if she did she wasn't the type to say it out loud.

"Of course. I can sit with you too, if you want." She offered.

"I'd love to." Just then I felt a hard mass collide with my back, I stammered a little bit forward because I didn't expect to be hit with such force. If I wasn't a vampire I'm certain I would have been thrown across the room and have my spine broken.

I looked up, to see Alice hastily exit the room. Rosalie swiftly following after her, throwing a glare my way just before she left.

I turned to smile at the girl next to me. "Shall we?"

She nodded, her eyes were glued to the door and her brow was furrowed. Did she notice the mini interaction between us?

"Did you knock their table or something?" Yes she did.

"Who?" I asked and moved to leave the classroom, nodding at the teacher who waved at me happily.

"The girl who pushed you. She is usually very nice and friendly, it's just so unlike her to do something like that." She mused, following after me.

"You know her?"

"Alice Cullen."

"And you think she did it on purpose." She was observant for a human.

"It looked that way and as far as I know she is the type who would apologize after crushing into you."

I shrugged, brushing the subject aside, like it was insignificant.

The next few periods passed nearly without incident. I made small talk with Angela, she barely asked a thing and she stopped talking as soon as the class started, leaving me to my thoughts. Unfortunately I didn't share any more classes with her, until lunch.

The only thing I got from algebra was a tick named Mike. Originally I would have thought him as an attractive boy; he had pale blond hair, blue eyes, a baby face and an athletic build. Unfortunately his good looks came with a very annoying personality; he was cocky, overly eager, cheerful and chatty to the point of carrying conversations by himself. Maybe the last thing was good, because I spaced out most of the time and just provided a few nodes and ahas here and there.

He must be a popular kid, because he seemed to know everyone and he introduced me to a bunch of other people. All of them asking the same things over and over again. Why did you move here? What's with the glasses? Seriously why move here?

I tried to answer in a way that was friendly, open and didn't raise any more questions. I figured they were going to run out of questions sooner or later.

Jasper was in that class too, but he only gave me a small smile, since we weren't supposed to know one another. I shared one class; I think it was history, with Emmett. He spent the whole hour giving me the basics on video games, what consoles are there, the must video games that I just had to play and other staff like that. I just nodded, not really interested but not completely disinterested either. Video games might seem pointless at first, but they provided a way to spent time as inconspicuously as possible, time that I would normally have spent in the woods or in the wolves' territory, time that I could ignore Alice while being right under her roof.

Anyway I was now headed to the cafeteria, for lunch, with one of Mike's friends; she sat with me in French. She was one head shorter than me with curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, I forget her name thought. I didn't really pay attention during introductions.

Forget Mike and Alice, this girl could talk! I guess she is the gossip queen around here because she was giving me a run in on everyone! Even on the teachers. And she spent the whole time in French passing me notes, basically interrogating me. At that time I missed Angela's silent companionship more than ever.

The girl was quite observant too, she was sure the substitute Miss Greene, who taught our French class, was a lesbian and into me. She wasn't being as obvious as most of the males in Forks high, who drooled when they caught sight of me, but there were lingering glances and she did check me out when I walked up to her. To be fair most humans did.

We went straight to the cafeteria line, to pick up trays and she started talking my ears off about what was edible in here and what her diet required her to eat. I was kind of forced to pay attention now, because I didn't feel like I had any other choice. The cafeteria was buzzing with noise, humans chatting, chairs been pulled, plates and forks clattering, but my ears automatically focused on one thing. The united thundering of all the hearts around me. It wasn't as if any specific scent called me, they were all massed together. It was just the concentration of so many humans in a place that irked the predator in me.

Such a waste.

There was a sudden lull, did she ask me something?

"How about pizza?" I offered hoping it was relevant.

That did it, she took off again about calories, that it wasn't healthy and I should have a salad to keep my good figure. I just picked whatever food she pointed out for me.

"Poor Bella." I heard Emmett's voice somewhere far in the background. "She has been captured by Jessica." His comment was followed by a chorus of musical laughter. I didn't look up, not wanting to give them the satisfaction.

I followed the girl, Jessica, to a table right in the middle of the cafeteria where Mike and thank god Angela sat, along with other 5 people. One was the boy from the morning and some of the others looked familiar, maybe I had a class with them? No one bothered to introduce us and I didn't ask. Their names didn't matter.

I sat in between Angela and Jessica, who was for once quietly gawking Mike. Look at that, the tick is useful after all.

Speak of the devil, he gave me what should have been a seductive smile. "How's Forks treating you, girl?" I started picking at my salad. Human food smelled and tasted vile, but it was a necessary evil.

"I got no complains." I ate a piece of greenery. It was terrible. "Scratch that, the food is…"

"Awful." Jessica finished for me, trying to gain his attention. I was happy to just observe them, chewing on the same piece as long as I could.

As I ate another piece I heard collective gasps come from my right. "What is she doing?" I turned, just enough to glance at them. No one could see my eyes, I'm wearing shades after all, to the world I would appear to be paying attention to whatever Eric and the other dude were saying.

The Cullens plus Jasper were all sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria, far enough to look like social outcasts. They all gawked at me wearing the same shocked looks on their faces, even Rosalie. What did I do wrong?

I picked another piece and chewed it.

"I thought you guys couldn't stomach human food?" asked Jasper.

Of course vampires could only feed on blood. I was only eating this, for the sake of appearing human. Didn't they ever eat? I mean they attended human schools every day for so many years. One glance at their untouched trays of food was enough. They didn't.

Figures, I already knew they were weak. If you are playing a charade play it right. Yes humans were stupid, but they did have vivid imaginations, it's impossible no one ever got suspicious of them. A group of four very pale teenagers never touching food, but always looking somewhat hungry.

"We don't." answered Edward, now looking at me with disgust. As I said before, weak.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it Bella." I turned to the girl next to me. Angela had her nose deep into a book since I arrived; I'm surprised she noticed my disgust with the food. "Here you can have my pizza it's more… edible." It all tastes the same to me.

"Yeah, but it's not worth the calories." Jessica said before I could reply. "One moment on the lips, forever on the hips." This generation had an odd fascination with weight control. All the girls on the table, minus Angela had only salads on their plates, while none were actually overweight.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't think she needs to worry about her figure. I mean look at her!" Jessica looked me up and down with envy, while Angela gave me a slice of pizza.

Now I have to eat it. "Thanks." I offered a smile and she blushed in return.

Now this food supposedly tastes good, I have to control my face better.

"Alice Cullen is glaring at you." Jessica announced and pulled me in out of my thoughts, just before I took a bite.

"Who?" I asked innocently, not turning to see if she was right since I am not supposed to know who the Cullens are. Surprisingly Jessica hasn't blabbed about them yet. Something tells me she is about to.

"Three o'clock." I turned to see that indeed she was right, Alice glared hard and her eyes were almost black. As soon as I did though Edward nudged her and she turned away like nothing happened.

"That's twice." Angela whispered under her breath. I didn't comment on it because if I were human I wouldn't have heard her.

"I think Bella is about to get the Cullen special." Emmett announced happily, while everyone else groaned.

"What are they saying?" asked Jasper.

"She seems familiar." I mused, now I kind of want to hear what the humans think of them.

"She was in our English class."

"Oh right! I've been meaning to ask you about that, is it true?" Jessica said conspicuously, I noticed the other two girls on the table ceased talking and stared at me expectantly. I had to force myself not to laugh at Emmett's imitation of Jessica, as he was reciting everything for Jasper.

"Is what true?" I had no idea what she wanted to know.

"Did she body slam you on the first period?" her eyes gleamed with excitement. I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"No." I snorted trying to pass it off as ridiculous.

"Samantha was there, she saw the whole thing and she swears she did." The blond girl from across the table said matter of fact. "Are you calling her a liar?" she raised an eyebrow and stared hard at me. I really want to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation I am in, but I guess it will be taken the wrong way.

"No." I shrugged indifferently. "I didn't see what happened. I just guessed she tripped and fell on me." Alice was defending herself too, over at the Cullen table, saying the humans didn't know what they saw. "I mean look at her, I don't think she could push me even if she wanted to." The Cullen's chuckled and I couldn't help my smirk, when I saw her frown.

"You be careful Bella. There's not a thing that bitch does on accident, believe me I learned that the hard way." Jessica said and glared at Alice.

"No one told you about them yet?" asked the blond again, and then shook her head disbelievingly. "Are you losing your touch Jess?"

"I was waiting for lunch, it's pointless to gossip when she hasn't even seen them yet."

"Anyway. Those people over there, they are the Cullens. Doctor sexy and his wife adopted all of them when they were younger. I suspect she can't have children."

"I suspect their father did plastic surgery on them!" added Mike jealously.

Angela groaned. "Mrs. Cullen despite anything you might hear is a very kind and compassionate person, she helps with every charity event and she donates huge amounts of money too."

Jessica cleared her throat to attract the attention back to herself. "The huge guy is Emmett, the red haired god is Edward and you already know _her_. Those three are siblings, the doctor and his wife adopted them after their parents died in an accident. The blond ice queen, Rosalie, is Miss. Cullens niece or something. I think her parents shipped her to them, because she is too much of a bitch."

"And she is dating Emmett." Added scandalized, the black haired girl from across the table. Just then Emmett and Rosalie shared a quick kiss, causing the girl to ewe loudly and face the other way.

"So what? They aren't related."

"Yeah, but they live together! It's weird." Jessica added disgusted. "Plus Edward and Alice are twins and they totally were together when they first moved here! And then that bitch stole Jasper from me! She even had the audacity to sit at our table. Can you believe that?" I was kind of shocked to hear Alice dated the human too.

"But karma is a real bitch because they both dumped her and went for one another. Oh right, I almost forgot Jasper is the sexy blond next to Edward. And don't get any ideas about them, Alice Cullen turned them as gay as day." I glanced at their table again, Emmett was having a kick with Jessica's Cullen special, while everyone else looked annoyed.

"Meanwhile, in the real word Alice pretended to be with Jasper to cover for her brother when the boys first started dating and were too shy to come out of the closet." Angela added quickly, Jessica was ready to argue but was interrupted by the bell.

Having heard enough from Jessica for another decade I quickly made my way out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom to rid myself of the human food. I could probably keep it down until the end of school, but I also want to grab the chance to be late at my next class, which I share with her. If I'm late maybe she'll sit with someone else and I won't have to spend another hour being interrogated.

The halls were almost empty when I finally reached my next class, Biology with Mr. Banner. He left me to sit wherever I wanted. Sadly the only unoccupied seat was right next to Edward, who without missing a beat started to poke at my shield the minute I walked through the door. Maybe I would have been better off sitting with Jessica.

I also didn't fail to notice that Alice was sitting at the desk behind mine with Jasper. You'd think she'd jump at the chance to sit next to me, but no she'd rather have her overbearing brother glare and poke at my shield for the next hour. I know I shouldn't, but I felt just a tad betrayed, that she left me with him.

"Couldn't you at least give me Jasper?" I whispered disappointed on my way to my seat. Alice ignored me pretending to write something in her notebook.

"You are too dangerous to sit next to him." Edward nearly growled, I refused to acknowledge him. If I wanted to kill the boy I could do so from right next to him.

"Hey Bella." Jasper whispered with a cheeky smile, I nodded and couldn't help but give him a small smile too, just before I took my seat. It felt nice to have someone happy to see you, a lot better than being ignored or glared at. Maybe that's why they keep the human around. It's like having a pet that smells good and doesn't litter.

The next hour passed painfully slow. Edward kept glaring at me, both hands fisted and on his thighs he looked like he had a stick up his ass, but since he is gay I guess he'd look more entertained if that were the case. He actually never stopped poking at my shield, to mess with him more at one point I created a shield around him, cutting him off from the rest of the word. At first he looked like a lost puppy without his ability, but he recovered his glare as soon as he saw my cocky smirk. Even after the class ended and I made my way to my next one I tried to keep my shield around him. Unfortunately we had classes too far away and I felt him move out of my reach.

Alice didn't talk at all during class, but I could hear a lot of scribbling noises from behind, while no one else was writing anything down. Whatever her deal is she entrusted it to the human.

Of course she did, they are _best friends_, who might have dated. Or not.

My next class was well boring. Alice was in it, I sat next to her, but she didn't even spare me a glance. She kept taking notes and pretending to listen. It bothers me, that she is ignoring me. I mean it's hard for me to ignore her, when she is already ignoring me.

What if she is ignoring me because she had a vision of me ignoring her? I need to talk to her, preferably not on school grounds.

My next class is the last for today and it's Gym which means I'll just sit around watching other people play sports due to my eye thingy. I don't think I'll get in too much trouble if I skip. But what worries me is if she will skip with me. Based on the last two classes she won't. I have to create a plausible excuse to make her come with me.

I could tell her I'm thirsty and need to hunt, but she might take me hunting again and I'm not drinking animal blood again, unless I absolutely have to.

Sex won't do it either, she was barely willing before.

I guess I'm going to have to pet the lion.

"Alice…" I whispered, but got no response instead she kept scrabbling down things.

"We need to talk." Still nothing.

"About _us_."

"I thought there was no _us_ to talk about." She whispered back.

"I thought you wanted it to be an us." That got her, she started chewing on her lower lip nervously.

She left an almost inaudible sigh finally dropping the whole indifferent charade and turned to stare at me her wide topaz eyes full of hope. "I still do. Do you?"

"Depends on our talk." Just then the bell rank.

"After school?"

"No, now."

"We can't skip on the first day! Everyone will notice." Like I cared for the human population of Forks high.

"Me or school, Alice." I got up and headed for the parking lot. I didn't turn around, but I knew she was following me.

Now, if only I could find a way to fit in the _us_ part of the conversation with the I-need-to-know-what-the-hell-she's-seen-of-me part.

**Next time Alice and Bella are going to have a much needed talk about their non-existent relationship. **

**Who do you think will break first? Alice and tell B everything she wants to know or Bella and give A what she's been waiting for?**

**Thoughts, suggestions or pointing out mistakes on the chapter are always welcome.**

**A huge P.S(to explain a few things) **

**Some of you are in a hurry to see the darker Bella I promised. I'm sorry, for the wait. I know we are in chapter ten, but this is day 7 of Bella being in Forks. Day 1 she met the Cullens and went hunting with Alice. Day 2 she was still with Alice, but spent most of it alone in the hotel. Day 3 still alone in the hotel. Day 4 Alice joined her. Day 6 they went back to the Cullens. And Day 7 she went to school. (The time she spent in the hotel, was her trying to rein in her darker side.)**

**I thought I hinted at it before, but Bella just acts friendly with the Cullens(I'm not saying she doesn't harbor affection for some of them), she is trying to gain their trust, there are things she needs from them. So she plays good, the thing is for how long she'll manage. **

**One more thing when you spent time around someone you tend to act like they do. Bella right now is in Rome so she acts like that... Alice brings out her humanity and it works both ways, in future chapters you'll get to see what Bella brings out of Alice...  
**

**I know it seems fluffy and I guess it is because I want the girls to have a bond before things get crazy…just think of it as the calm before the storm. And please be patient with me, I'm not writing as I go, I have a plan! I swear! A lot of the things Bella says or thinks are intended as dark humor or sarcasm.**


	11. Compromise

**Soorryy! I've been sitting on this chapter for a while. I think I rewrote half a dozen times, but I'm still not good with how it turned out.. Anyway thanks for the pms and the continuing support!**

**Also thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! You keep me motivated.**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language.**

**Chapter 11 Compromise **

We drove around town for a while, none of us talking. Each in her own thoughts. It's not like we had anywhere to be and I didn't have a destination in mind when I asked her to come with me, so I just circled around Forks in a leisurely speed, gathering my thoughts.

Alice sat with her back on the door, hugging her knees close to her body and resting her chin on her knees. She looked so small and fragile, like a child.

Sometimes I felt like she was seeing through me as if I wasn't even there but after a second or two I could feel her intense gaze back at me, studying my face, so I did my best to keep my eyes on the road and my face blank of any emotion.

It was kind of a reflex of mine, to keep my features schooled at all times. That and his inability to read my mind caused Aro to be very worry of me, especially after our fallout. To this day he claims he wants to have me close to Voltera because he sees me as his own and cares a great deal, but he is afraid of me. I know it, I can see it, even thought he hides his emotions better than me. I felt a bang of guilt, remorse and anger hit me at the thought of him and Voltera, but now is not the time to wallow in the past.

I still haven't decided how to make my case with Alice, I had a general idea of how to direct the conversation, but the specifics still eluded me. There is also the fact that she may have seen everything that's about to happen and she is simply here to humor me. That possibility, despite how remote it might be, is driving me crazy.

Maybe I'm over thinking this again. I contained a small sign that was about to fall from my lips and stopped the car at the side of the road.

Even thought I made up my mind to stop stalling, I couldn't help looking around. Coincidently we were almost at the same place where we had our mini almost sex escapade in the back seat of her car.

She realized the same thing too. Her eyes flickered from the back seat to me. "Please tell me this is not about sex, again." Her eyebrows kneed together in annoyance.

"It's not." At least I don't think it is. It's weird that I subconsciously came to this exact spot. Thinking about it I couldn't help glancing at her lips. Remembering how delicious they tasted brought venom into my mouth. It's been a while since the last time I tasted them.

A small smirk formed on them, which told me that Alice not only knew exactly what I was thinking but she was also smug about it. Thankfully that was enough to bring me back to reality, I'm going to knock that annoying smirk from her lips.

This is Alice, I shouldn't want to kiss her or taste her, but I do or at least there is a small part of me that really wants to close the distance and lock lips with the tiny vampire across me.

I hastily turned in my seat to face her and dismissed those foolish thoughts, mirroring her position, leaning on the driver's door, crossing my legs and putting a little more space between her lips and mine, registered my lust driven vampire side.

Her face was back to… to I don't know. Curiosity maybe? I was having a hard time understanding her feelings at the moment. This would be so much easier, if I could just read her fucking mind! Tell her everything she wants to hear to make her tell me everything I need!

_Don't you know already what she wants to hear?_ Mocked the voice in the back of my head.

Maybe I do, but there is a part of me that still thinks of it as defeat if I give in her delusions. Even if I lie about giving in.

"So?" she arched an eyebrow. I guess time's up.

"I'm… I can't… I mean I thought… I tried… Can't you…" this shouldn't be so difficult. What's wrong with me? I'm never at a loss for words.

It's probably those stupid penetrating amber eyes of hers. Why won't she blink?

She raised one challenging midnight black brow in silent question, which annoyed me. Everything about her is irritating.

"Don't you already know what I'm going to say?" I asked frustrated.

She pursued her lips. "No, not really." she answered after a moment of silence. She sounded sincere, which spiked my interest and gave me an opening to ask about her visions. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.

"How come?" I asked."I thought you could see the future whenever you wanted." At least that's what I gathered from the brief period of time, I've been around her.

"And I thought we were here to talk about us, not my power." she said without missing a beat. Nothing can be easy with her. Can it?

"How can there be an us, when you don't even trust me?" I countered.

"What are you talking about? I trust you enough to not tell anyone you are lying and not to demand an explanation on why you are here."

"But not enough to tell me about your visions." I pointed out

She fell silent for a minute, thinking about it.

"Honesty is a double way street Bella. If you are going to demand answers then you'll have to give some too, you are not the only one with questions you know."

"Fine, you answer my questions and then...»

"You'll ignore all of my own!" she cut off. She was right, I wasn't going to sit here all day and play 20 questions with her.

"Well I'm not the one claiming to have seen visions of us, or that I'm your mate! If you want me to believe you, you have to give me something. Tell me about your power, how it works, what have you seen? Tell me anything!" I sounded desperate.

"I will!" she looked deeply in my eyes, trying to persuade me that she was telling the truth. "I'll tell you everything." But that's all she said so I guess that won't be happening any time soon.

"When?" I asked impatiently.

"When you are ready, when you believe me!" I shook my head and looked away from her, I was really frustrated and it took everything in me not to attack her! The better part of me wanted to prove my superiority by dominating her in battle. Surely when it was a life or death choice, she'd be forced to give me all the answers I craved for. Just thinking about it, fueled my desire. It's been too long since the last time I had a worthy opponent, although Alice didn't look to be that much of a fighter. Still the best way to figure out one's ability is in a fight, so it's only logical.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by her melancholic sigh. "Do you know how normal people react when you tell them they found their soul mate?" Not really. But something tells she is going to give me a long speech about it. I groaned loudly to voice my annoyance on the subject and kept looking out the windshield, but Alice being Alice wasn't even fazed. "They are happy and they want to spent time with that person. They want to know everything about them!"

"How am I supposed to get to know you if you won't answer any of my questions?" I ran a hand through my long brown locks, pulling harder than I should, trying to ease some of my frustration.

"I'm willing to answer but you are not interested in me, you only want to know about my powers and forgive me but that makes me suspicious of you. The only times you showed any real interest in me was when you wanted to find out about them, I'm not as much of an idiot as you clearly think me to be Bella." she paused for a moment, when she spoke again her voice was more gentle, maybe even pleading. "Do you know what I want to know? I want to know what makes you smile, laugh, cry, what upsets you or makes you happy, where you grew up, where you've been, what you've seen, what you did all those years we weren't together, your favorite color, book, movie, month, year, your favorite everything! And I know that you have a power and yes I'd like to know about that too sometime down the road, but unlike you that's not my top priority."

"I don't see how me being curious about your power is suspicious! I told you before, that I don't believe in soul mates and you are insisting we are mates based on the visions you had! Well excuse me for wanting to know what it is that you've seen that makes you so adamant that we are..." I tried not to make a gagging face at the next words. "Meant to be."

She kept quiet for a minute considering what I said and I tried to look as honest and genuine as I could. Which to be truthful I was.

"Well I understand what you are saying, but I think you misunderstood me. We are mates regardless of my visions, me having visions is just me having more time to adjust to our relationship. So it's not relevant to the relationship whether you know about them or not."

"What relationship? We are not even together!" she actually had the audacity to roll her eyes at me! Like I was being silly. That little act fueled my anger.

"You know what, it's alright, don't tell me a thing. I don't want to know! In fact I have no idea why I even bothered asking." I'm not going to waste any more time with her, I'll just search for the wolves. I don't give a damn for her or her family's rules. I knew I was going to destroy everything I did up until now, but I couldn't stop it. That tends to happen a lot when you suppress your instincts for too long.

It was too risky going to find the wolves after being here all this time and I should keep going at it sideways, meaning continue with the plan at hand befriend the Cullens and their pet and through him the werewolves. But it was hard to contain my anger at what I've become. I used to be a true ferocious killer. Look at me now, I drink animal blood and go to school with humans and a bunch of other animal drinkers and all the while I was pushed into having a relationship with one of them.

"What does that mean?" she asked, worry evident all over her face.

"It means that I'm done with whatever this is." I flickered my hand between us, I didn't know any other way to address whatever has been going on between the two of us, but whatever it was, I'm putting an end to it and I'm positive that it was anything but a relationship.

"In other words, since I'm not telling you what you want to hear you are going to sit there and pretend that you don't want me, as much as I want you." As if! Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Don't mistake lust for something else Alice." Because that was all it was for me. Lust, for her body.

"God! How can you be this blind!" she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Can you just go?" I wasn't having this argument with her again.

"No! I came here to talk about us and I'm going to talk damn it!" Okay now she was just asking for it! I had to clench my fist and grip the seat, not to lunge at her.

"Get out!" I growled.

"What?" she asked confused, I might have been angry with her before, but this was the first time I let it show in my face and actions. That growl surprised even me, I'm not that much of a growler, maybe I'm more angry than I've realized, which was really peculiar.. I do think I was being irrationally angry.

"Leave, Alice. Now!" I glared as hard as I could. I really hoped she'd give up and go before I did way worse than glaring.

"No." she glared back as soon as she recovered from the shock, she clearly wasn't intimidated by me, far from it. I had to restrain myself not to use physical violence; I didn't want to damage the car. I planned on using it to drive through the werewolf territory, so that I wouldn't have to worry about leaving my scent behind.

Come again this car is a gift from the Cullens and I don't like owing anyone anything. I'll just have to steal a car from someone else or buy one.

I took a huge gulp of air to calm down as much as I could. The smart thing to do is leave here but on good terms. I don't want to completely burn the bridge with the Cullens, just because Alice is getting on my nerves. If the wolves aren't as cooperative as I'd like I might need Jasper as a middle man. Or I could smash their heads until one of them talks. If I remember correctly Victoria said there were a dozen of them, which means I have spares to kill and torture.

Decisions. So many decisions. Ever since I came to this place, I'm having a really hard time making up my mind.

Despite being far from calm, I managed to pull my face back to the cold detached mask I use for goodbyes, which evidently confused Alice more.

"I'm sorry that was very rude of me." Alice cocked her head to the side looking at me like I was crazy, to be fair I have been acting kind of bipolar-ish.

"It's ok." She said hesitantly and eyed me worriedly.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and handed it to her, but she didn't take it. Instead she furrowed her brows `and gave me another confused look.

"I don't need it anymore. Please thank your family for their hospitality, but I don't think Forks is the place for me. I.." she slapped the key out of my hand, her face was a mix of hurt and anger.

"No-o!" she looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't. Hurt was winning over anger and her face slowly transformed into a mask of sadness.

I had to move and sit properly again, because I just couldn't bare looking straight at her eyes for any longer. She looked so heartbroken, to the point where I felt like it was affecting me.

It's the first time since we met that she made me believe that after all she might actually have feelings for me. Everything prior that look she could have planned or faked, but not this.

Sneaking a quick sideways glance at her big watery sad eyes m+ade me feel guilty which I shouldn't because when you think about it I did nothing wrong. If anything I was honest with her from the get go.

True I was going to sleep with her and then leave, but I didn't and yes I thought about playing with her feelings but I didn't do that either!

Then why do I feel like I have to compromise somehow?

I sighed. It was a sigh of disbelief for what I was about to say. "It's not goodbye forever, Alice." Why am I comforting her? I should just go, that's what I normally do in emotional situations. I make a run for it.

But weirdly I still felt the need to throw some lame excuse her way. "I just need some time to myself, I'm used to being isolated from everyone. Having to deal with so many humans and vampires in such sort amount of time is… difficult for someone like me."

She didn't reply and I didn't look at her again. I took this as my cue to leave.

As soon as my left hand reached out to the door handle, I felt her hand grip tightly my wrist.

"Can you just answer me one thing before you go?" her voice sounded small, almost defeated.

"Alright." I felt her grip relax after my reply, but she didn't release her hold on me.

"What do you live for?" I definitely didn't expect her to ask something like that.

"What do you mean?" I turned to look at her again. Although she still looked hurt, there seemed to be some kind of new determination behind her eyes. She had also moved from her previous position, now she was sitting on her legs, so we were at the same height and she was much closer.

"Ever since I woke up in this life I've been searching for my family and mate that has been my purpose for the past hundred years. You've been around for a thousand years. What's your forever about?" My forever, huh? A face came immediately to my mind, but I couldn't really see it any more. No matter how much I tried the fog that covered my human memories once I was turned wouldn't lift and after a thousand years or so I'm sure that the distorted image in my mind looked nothing like him. Although the chances that he would still be alive were slim, the chances of me recognizing him were even slimmer.

The only things that I could remember with certainty were his cheeky smile, the dimples that used to form on his boyish face and the messy brown locks that fell all over his face. Yeah I don't think I would recognize him even if we met face to face.

I felt a small soft hand gently caress my cheek. I had to pull myself back to the here and now and to the two concerned amber eyes that studied me carefully.

I had the urge to nuzzle her small hand, it has been a very long while since the last time I left myself be pampered by another, but before I did so she pushed a few of my locks behind my ear and pulled it away. I settled with turning to face her again and leaning against the head of my seat.

Despite everything we said up until now, I now felt so calm, like I was in a trance of serenity. Memories of the past always made me sort of melancholic or lethargic. I really enjoyed this new feeling. Could it be that someday I might be ok with my past? I really hope so.

I realized I still haven't said anything to her. "Answers. I'm looking for answers." It was true, ultimately that's what I wanted from my existence.

"How long have you been looking?" she asked concerned. I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"A while. A very long while." I didn't mind thought, I had forever after all.

She hummed in thought. "Don't you think meeting me is the universe or fate or whatever is out there throwing you a bone?"

I raised a questioning eyebrow. So her being my _soul mate_ was a gift from the heavens? If so I'd much like a change card.

"I can see the future. If there is anyone that can help you with your quest it should be me." Hmm I never looked at it that way, but I doubt she can do much to help me. Besides if I ask for her help I'd have to tell her a huge part of my past and I didn't trust her enough to do that. The less people that knew the better.

I shook my head dismissing the idea. "You can't help me Alice." I said with a sad smile.

"You don't know what I can or can't do." she said determined.

"See? And we are back to you not telling me how your power works. But it's ok, I don't trust you either." I've reached a dead end with her. Now I'll either have to try my luck with the wolves, the human or Emmett.

"This isn't about trust." I rolled my eyes. Why she couldn't be honest about it was beside me. We both knew I was right.

"What then?" I cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what bogus excuse she would throw at me this time.

"I'm scared." She said her voice small and looking quite vulnerable. Well weirdly I get that too, she is scared of me, as she should be. I am what I am after all. Still curiosity was burning me like the venom coursing through my veins. Has she seen me killing her? Or maybe her family? Does she know what I am? And worst of all what if she could help me? I mean I don't really think she can, but what if…

"I'm not here to kill you or your family, if that's what you are afraid of. I won't unless you all give me a reason to." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I already know that you won't hurt anybody Bella. I'm only afraid of losing you. I'm afraid I'll tell you what you want or don't want to hear and then you'll be gone." I had to restrain myself from laughing in her face. I've never heard a more ridiculous fear in my life. "I mean, I know you'll come back to me eventually, but I don't want you to leave. I had to wait so many years for you and my patience is running thin. I don't want to spent months apart just because of your stubbornness."Alice lives in wonderland, a magical place where she and I are together. I felt like laughing at my own pun, but it was the kind of laughter that comes out when you lose it or when you want to cry but can't. Instead of doing so I settled for looking at her in disbelief. I just couldn't find in me to argue with her again. It's pointless.

"What?" she cocked her head to the side, as if it was so hard to figure out what it was she said that annoyed me.

"Nothing." What do I do with her now? Surprisingly even thought I said I'd leave, there was no part of me that wanted to go...Instead there was a ragging battle going on inside me, half of me wanted to stay and just ignore the girl from here to eternity and the other half wanted to stay and hurt the girl and when I say hurt it could either be mentally, by breaking her heart, or it could be physically by kicking her ass. Alice needs to be taught how cruel this world really is, but I will have to go out of my way to break her. Well I am wasting time in Forks...

"Where do we stand in your book then?" I asked curiously. If she said anything about us being together, I was going to slap her.

"Well, why don't _we_..." I rolled my eyes at the way she said we. She was doing it to mock my slip up, I think it's the first time I refrained to us as... well us. "Just be?" I didn't buy the just be crap, but I guess I'll have to cooperate at a certain degree, so I nodded in agreement.

"I think time will help us both. If you decide to stay I'll see that you are honest and I'll tell you what you want to know... And you could see that you can trust me with everything. Your past, your goals and your heart." she whispered the part about my heart so low that I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it or not. I of course pretended not to have heard it, so I wasn't obligated to mention that I don't have one.

"Fine. But we are not together." I warned and pointed a finger at her.

"Yet." she smirked.

"Alice..." I growled a little.

"I'm joking lighten up…" she said rolling her eyes and she moved so she could sit on my lap, I didn't really have any complains, but I still arched an eyebrow in silent question. The gleam in her eyes told me that she was about to tease me once again, I just don't see how she is in the mood after everything we said.

"I thought we were done with the boring stuff..." she said suggestively and leaned back against the steering wheel, leaving it up to me whether I wanted to start another PG make out session with her. I'm certain the 'just be' place she suggested doesn't include benefits, except maybe kissing and some petting. Maybe this is her grand scheme, pray on my lust until I break, give in and agree to be with her. Wait why am I letting her have the upper hand again?

Well it could be because it's been long since the last time I had sex and she does taste heavenly and maybe it won't hurt to push my luck with her a bit more. She is after all a hormonal teenage vampire and a vampire's lust for sex comes second only to their lust for blood. Look at me, normally I have such good control, but now I'm trying to find excuses to kiss her. I blame my new diet for making me be all over the place. I think that since I'm not satisfying my bloodlust properly, my lust for sex has intensified and the fact that there is a very willing sexy female vampire on my lap is like throwing oil in a ragging inferno. So when my hand reached out and grabbed the collar of her shirt, it wasn't really much of a choice.

I saw a tiny smile form on her luscious lips that disappeared as soon as our lips smashed together in a fierce battle for dominance. Her lips were soft as they moved in sync with mine.

Strawberry and lavender… She tasted as good as I remembered, maybe even better.

She pushed me as back as the seat would allow, but with more force than necessary, making the seat give noises like it was about to break. All the while I could feel every inch of her body pressed tightly against mine. I couldn't help but wonder how much better this would feel if we were both naked. Maybe a bed would be much better; cars didn't allow much freedom for movement after all.

Her hands quickly found their way into my brown locks, holding me in place with strength I didn't know she possessed. Her hold on me was so strong that I doubt that I could break free even if I wanted to, at least not without breaking my own neck or pulling out my hair. I think her fingers managed to dig holes into my skull, but I wasn't really sure since I was at the point where pleasure and pain felt the same.

This kiss was a lot different from the ones we shared before. It was desperate, needy and hungry. I was the hungry one, while she was desperate and needy. I wanted more, I needed more, but I couldn't get it. One of my hands was trapped between our bodies, my head was trapped in her arms and my body was trapped between her and the seat, not that I was complaining for the last one. I could barely move.

She won, she was now controlling the kiss, her tongue and lips did unspeakable things to my mouth. If only they did the exact same thing on another part of my body. The thought of her lips working their magic on my heated center made me moan again.

Screw it! I have one free hand, I'll use it. As soon as said limp made a small circular move on her outer thigh, I felt Alice slow down the kiss. I barely touched her! I guess that's her way of putting me back to my place. I didn't move my hand away thought, instead I kept moving it upwards, until I finally reached her hip bone. And she pulled away…

Seriously? I wanted to ask or maybe growl in her face, but I bit my tongue. If this is what she is aiming for, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of any kind of reaction. I'll just act ok. I mean I am ok! I don't need this woman! I'm not a slave to my sex drive and I can have anyone I desire!

_Bar her…_ Added the annoying little voice in the back of my head.

"Bella?" Came Alice's muffled voice. My attention was brought back to the small girl in my arms, who was now cuddling me and resting her head on my shoulder. I felt the predator in me die a little, this kept happening to me ever since I met Alice. I'm not the cuddling type! I have to stop getting lost in my own thoughts and start paying attention to her, she is clearly taking advantage of me and with that being said I focused on the rich dark chocolate eyes that gave me a questioning look.

"Do you really need a break? I know going to school and being around my family is stressing you out. Esme renovated a beautiful cottage in the woods a few months back we can go there and leave everything behind, if that's what you need." She sounded concerned about me. I, of course, didn't fall for her bullshit. I could see what she wanted to do.

Instead of putting up with the humans in school and the vampires in her house, I'll be trapped in a house with a teasing vixen, in a forest with the only food source being the animals around us. How is that better? Or remotely close to what I needed? No what I needed she wasn't willing to provide.

"Unless you need a break from me too." She added in an afterthought. Despite the small encouraging smile that adorned her lips, I could see fear in her eyes.

She was giving me the perfect excuse to run away in the woods by myself, no questions asked. That's what I want right? Yeah. But why would she do that? It was the perfect cover for me to leave now and return if or when I wanted. My mind was screaming at me to grab this chance, but my body was frozen. Maybe because I still couldn't move around freely, since she was still hung on me.

"I need…" Space! To be away from you! To know about your power! To find a damn werewolf! "A permanent address by Friday. For school." I managed to say, without sounding defeated. In the end, it may better to stick to the original plan.

She looked pleasantly surprised by my answer. "You'll keep the charade? I mean school." She corrected. "You'll keep going to school?"

Before I had a chance to answer, a car pulled up right next to us. A police car. The passenger side window rolled down, to reveal Charlie. Jasper's uncle. Was he the only officer of the law in Forks?

"Everything alright over there?" he looked concerned, as he was slightly crouched to look over to my window. I realized he couldn't see us since the windows were tinted black.

"This isn't happening again!" Alice protested, sounding surprised and jumped back to her seat the moment I rolled down my window. Finally! I could move freely again.

Charlie looked surprised to see us too, but that didn't last long. "What are you two doing out here again?" he asked his brow furrowed. He didn't catch on the act this time, but it was obvious what he suspected we did.

"I had no lunch money." I said with a smirk. "And you know, Alice..." I got interrupted by said girl punching my shoulder and glaring me. I didn't get what the dig deal was. He was suspicious if I played cool he'd might let us get away with it.

"Okay, okay. Move now, because the next time you are getting a ticket." He warned, but I could see he was trying to hide a small smile underneath his thick moustache.

"Yes, sir!" I gave him one of my best smiles and quickly looked around for the key.

"Oh! As for you young lady, this is strike two I'm calling your parents!" he said and pulled away, before Alice could protest.

"Where to?" I asked, while starting the car.

"My house, Esme has some places for rent to show you." She finished with a huff and punched my shoulder again, with less force this time.

"What's the big deal?" I wondered out loud.

"I got in trouble again! Because of you! And you didn't even get a ticket! Do you have to be such a smart mouth?" she finished and glared at me. Irritating Alice is becoming a favorite past time for me.

"Are mommy and daddy going to take away your toys?" I mocked and couldn't help giggling like a school girl.

"No!" She yelled.

"They'll take away my shopping time." She mumbled as an afterthought.

"Seriously?" she didn't answer, she pouted like I drove over her puppy and stared out of the window.

"On the plus side, less time shopping means I have more time for you." She said innocently. Too innocently.

"I'm sure there won't be any reprocautions if you defied them. Carlisle and Esme don't strike me as the iron fisted coven leaders." I was curious of their in coven relations. The Cullens were such an atypical bunch of vampires.

"Well, I wouldn't defy them. Not because they are my _coven leaders_." She mocked me, unnecessarily if I do say so myself. "But because they are my parents."

"Seriously?" I asked again in disbelief, which earned me an eye roll.

"I told you before we are a family not a coven." Well after spending most of my life around vampires, that sounded wrong.

"I know you did. But why do you need parents telling you what to do? You are a hundred year old vampire!"

"I may not need them in my life, but I definitely want them in it. They are the only parents I met." She said with a far of look in her eyes.

I found myself curious of her past. I recalled Emmett saying that Alice had no memories of her human life, which was odd. Usually after being turned memories got foggy, but they were there.

Despite my curiosity I held my tongue and asked no more, because she might tell me and I really didn't want to know about her past.

"What about your parents?" she broke the silence again.

"What about them?" I asked trying to avoid answering.

"Are they dead?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. What happened?" she asked as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Looks like the rest of them are home too.

"Werewolves." I whispered, loud enough only for her to hear and jumped out of the car.

**Sooo… what do you think? Be honest! **

**I'm trying to build a bond between the girls before I move along the plot, I don't know if it shows…**

**Some other news.. I've been working on a few ideas and I think I'm going to start publishing more stories before I'm done with Unexpected! Don't panic! I'm not abandoning it, this story is my baby and it's a big one.. But I have so many other ideas! And for some unknown reason working on other stories when I'm stuck with this one helps… So please don't throw potatoes at me! :D And if you like my style keep an eye out for my stories or put me on alert! **

**As always feel free to point out mistakes, I'm sure there are plenty :D**

**Oh and one more thing! Do you want shorter chapter with more frequent updates? I've noticed more and more authors do it that way.. **


	12. Kill

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! I love u all!**

**This is my longest chapter ever, I consider it my best too. Hope you'll like it!**

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content and language. I mean it this time! If you are underage don't read that part!You'll know when u see it, by the moaning and the other staff.. Happy readying ;)**

**Chapter 12 Kill**

"What do you think?" asked a soft musical voice right behind me.

I took a small walk around the ground floor of the two story house, I now had to call home. Inspecting everything around me, like it mattered, from the hardwood floors to the dark grey walls. It was a fairly big house for just one person, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, garage, living room, kitchen and a small storage department.

Fortunately my back story explained how I could afford such a place, just by myself. Although I doubt the real estate agent cared much since I offered him a big _bonus_, to rush the paperwork and to keep things quiet. The only reason I had to get this place was because it was positioned at the edge of Forks and I had an easy access to the forest. It was also relatively close to the Cullens and Jasper leaved only 6 blokes away.

As I walked into the living room I couldn't help but admire it. Esme was truly an artist. When we first visited this place on Monday it was a sturdy two-story residence designed without the least imagination and now, just 4 days later, it looked like it belonged on the front cover of a designing magazine. It was sophisticated and urban, yet it had a darker edge to it. The furniture was a mix of modern meets classic. Most of them had a simper line, texture and was a neutral color. One of the few exceptions was my deep red 3 seated couch, it was positioned in such a way, that even if it wasn't for its color, it'd still be the first thing your eye caught when you entered the room.

I made a small stop to examine the fireplace, although I had no need for a warming fire, I liked it. It reminded me of the good old days. Maybe I'd end up using it. Curling next to a fire to read a book wasn't such a bad idea.

My next stop was the kitchen, the room was supposedly equipped with all the latest appliances. In all honestly I had no idea what half of them did, the only reason I might use this room in the future is to get out the back door and into the back yard, which was nicely secluded by the forest trees. So I wouldn't need to worry about any prying human neighbor eyes.

What I did have to worry about was prying supernatural eyes. I knew for a fact someone was watching me. It was during my second day in the house, Esme had stepped out on a small errant, that I had a weird feeling. The one you get when there is someone watching you. So I used my shield, I expanded it to find that there was in fact someone, a vampire most likely, a few miles in the forest.

At first I had to suppress the urge to go after the intruder. Whoever they were I couldn't pinpoint their exact location and rushing into the forest would only make them aware, that I knew they were there and they'd most likely flee before I could find them.

So I acted like I didn't know someone was there, while I tried to figure out who it could be. It's way too improbable for a random vampire to be in town, even if that were the case why would they watch me? Or it might be Victoria, but she is not one to be subtle, if it was her she would have rushed here and tried to bash my face in. At the very least I would have received some hate mail. Unless losing James made her finally understand the meaning of tactics.

The most probable scenario is that it was one of the Cullens, either to keep tabs on me regarding my behavior around humans or to make sure I didn't hurt Esme. It sounds like a job Alice would volunteer to do. Or maybe it was Edward and he finally had the good sense not to poke at my shield. Regardless of whom it was this intrusion meant one thing, they were suspicious of me.

Over the past few days I've fallen into a small routine. I'd go to school, then shopping and then I'd either paint, do repairs or move the furniture following Esme's orders to the letter. I made it my mission to bore, whoever was watching me, to death.

I was also very careful with my power, when I used my shield as a radar, I was left exposed and open to a mental attack. Meaning Edward could read my thoughts and Alice could defiantly see my future. Although I wasn't really sure I blocked her, even when I was on my guard. I made sure to use it only for a few seconds, when I was sure I was alone. Yesterday was the 3rd day in row, I was being watched.

Maybe now that I'm finally done with the house, I'll get enough alone time to go and investigate. I just hoped some of their scent still lingered. Forks made tracking very hard, the constant drizzle and the occasional downpour of rain either covered or erased most scents.

I turned around just in time to see the petite woman, I spent most of my time with the past few days, sit on a chair on my kitchen counter.

"I think I'm repeating myself, but you are incredibly talented Esme." And I wasn't saying it out of politeness either. I was one to give credit where credit was due.

"You are too kind dear. Now why don't you take a seat, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." She patted the seat next to her. I tried not to grovel too much and reluctantly moved to take a seat.

Of course I knew what _something_ was. The few days I was forced to spent time with Esme, I learned a lot about the woman. Besides her many talents she was kind, caring, warm, motherly and loved her adoptive children to the death. So naturally something was about Alice.

Up until now thought, she never openly said that we had to talk about her. Many times while she helped me renovate and paint the house or during our long shopping trips, she shared stories about their past, but somehow she always ended up talking about Alice. I always felt like she was bating me to talk about the girl, but I managed to stir away from the dreadful conversation.

_Alice._

Lately everything was about her. I barely spent any time with her this week and still there was just no escape from her. Even decorating my house was about her! Or better it was about avoiding her. Apparently Charlie was true on his word and did call Alice's parents to inform them of their daughter's misbehaving. The verdict was no shopping of any kind for Alice for at least a week. Now for a normal person, that wouldn't even be a punishment. For Alice it was hell! She was a shopping addict, and if her closet was any indication maybe a shoe hoarder too.

So when Esme offered to help decorate my house, normally I'd just agree and let her do it by herself, but then Alice insisted that we wait a week so all 3 of us could go furniture shopping together. After that I couldn't help but insist to do it all this week, just to mess with her. Annoying Alice was my favorite pass time activity in Forks. Esme of course had to agree with me since it was my house after all. She even went as far as to ban Alice from my house, until it was done. Although I sense that it was more for Alice's benefit than mine. I think Esme decorated this house thinking that someday Alice and I will live here together. So having her wait until it is done is her way of surprising Alice. Honestly how she can surprise a seer is beyond me.

Of course Alice being herself, she always tried to sneak in my house a little after midnight. I'm guessing that was the time Esme retired with Carlisle and no one else was available to babysit. The first night she knocked on my door, and every other night I just ignored it, I knew that had she really wanted to come in she could easily break it. Instead she always looked for an unlocked window, she is the reason my house still smells of paint. Because of her I have to keep my windows closed and locked so she won't sneak in and hide. And yes she did that already. Once when I was changing the tiles into the guest bathroom, she went to my bathroom and left all her hair products and make up. Her excuse was if she ever spends a night at my place how will she style her hair, the makeup was allegedly for both of us. I ended throwing most of her staff out.

You'd think that if you ignored a girl at school, shut the door in her face and do everything in your power to irritate her she'd get the message and leave you alone. But no, Alice was trying to nest in my new house. I wouldn't normally care if she burned the thing down, but I felt like everything between me and her, was a power play. She was already ahead because she was being a tease and ended up controlling our sex life, if you could call it that. My solution was to limit my time with her to a minimum and it was working too. Today at school she looked depressed. Normally she looked that way whenever I dropped by her house to pick up Esme to go shopping.

Esme cleared her throat to get my attention. "I'm guessing you already know what I want to talk to you about?"

"I'm really hopping it's about the curtains, because I'm not feeling the blue green." I said hoping she'd get it and drop the subject. Up it till now Esme really minded her own business, she rarely asked any questions from my past and even if she did, they were never prying.

"Isabella." She said in a motherly tone, like she was warning one of her vampire children. I fought the urge to pout. Why is it that when you are treated like a child, you want to throw a tantrum like one too?

"Alright, alright! You are the interior designer, if you say they are ok, I'm not arguing." I knew I was being childish and I didn't care. I'm spending too much time at school, the immature humans are rubbing off of me.

Esme just sighed and shook her head. "What are you doing with her Bella?" she was one stubborn woman. Was she asking me if I was sleeping with her daughter?

"We are not together." I said leaving no room for argument, I really hoped Esme wouldn't start preaching about soul mates.

"I know. Does she?"

"Yes we talked about it a few days back, in fact it was when Charlie caught us."

"That's all you were doing in that car?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes." At least that's what we did the second time.

"That's not what he said." I didn't know where she was going with this, up until now Esme gave me the impression that she was rooting for me and Alice to be a couple.

"Well for once I don't think it's any of his nor your damn business what she and I do in private." This family needs to set a few boundaries. Call me old fashioned but what happens in one's bed should stay between the people who participated in the act.

"She is my daughter." She said sternly, like that gave her the right to step in.

"She is old enough to make her own decisions." I said glaring. This was the first time Esme was getting on my nerves.

She sighed. "I know that honey. I'm just worried about her. Right now, where this is heading, I think that you are going to break her heart." She gave me a pleading look, like I could do something to change that. I've already informed Alice that I was unavailable and wasn't looking for anything more than a one night stand. Or maybe a few nights in the row.

"Maybe you should have this talk with her instead of me." I don't see why she came to me with this. It's her daughter that needs a reality check.

"You know how she is." She signed again.

"Just tell me what you want me to do Esme. I already tried talking to her and to be honest right now I'm ignoring her." I run a hand through my locks. I found myself doing that a lot lately, when I was frustrated.

"Well since you are not both in the same page emotionally, maybe you shouldn't be having a physical relationship." Well this is unfortunate, the prospect of a physical relationship was the only reason I could stand being around Alice.

"Don't worry Esme, it looks like you and Alice, are on the same page when it comes to _that_." She relaxed visibly.

"What about you thought?" she asked out of politeness, because I doubt she cared.

"I told you, I'm currently ignoring her."

She raised an eyebrow. "So every night she sneaks out, she is not coming to see you?"

"She is not always successful in her quest." I couldn't help the small smirk that formed on my lips.

"Meaning?"

"I'm locking her out." Esme's expression looked something between disbelief and amusement.

"Why does she continue to come back then?" she wondered.

"Because she is stubborn like an ox."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black, dear." She said with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm not the one sitting on the roof all night long." Although to be honest I did join her once. But it was out of fear, I thought she might try to come down the chimney and ruin my fireplace. Anyway we both just sat in silence, watching the stars, it was one of those rare nights, when the sky was cloud free and you could even see the moon. Surprisingly Alice wasn't talking to me either. I guessed that she would grab every chance she got to question me further on my past. The real reason I've been avoiding her was because of my slip up, I only meant to say that my parents were long gone and I sensed she wanted to ask more about it. Avoiding her was the only way I could think of, so I wouldn't be forced into an explanation.

"Well I'm glad we are all in the same page then." She gave me a small smile.

That's when the kitchen door flew open, the lock broke and it crushed on the wall. Alice marched in, looking like an angry cub, her hair had small leafs in them and was all messed up either from running or spying at me from a nearby tree. Her eyes were almost coal black and were locked on her mother.

Esme looked a little fearful while I couldn't help but grin at the unexpected intrusion. I found angry Alice amusing and a lot sexier than her usual self. Maybe I should have been a little angry, that she broke my new door. But I really didn't care.

"And I'm glad I was included." She said her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry honey, I only.." Esme tried to calm the fuming pixie-like beauty, but Alice held her hand up signaling her to stop talking.

"How could you Esme? You went behind my back and talked against me to my…" she threw a quick glance my way, like she just remembered I was there. "Friend." She finished trough gritted teeth.

Friends, that didn't sound right. Maybe an acquaintance is a better word for it. She gave me a pointed look and a little growl. "If you say we are not friends I'm going to bash your face in." I had the urge to giggle, at her empty threat.

"Promises, promises..." I sighed a bit dramatically, while Alice tried to hide a small smile and keep a stern face while she turned and faced her mother again.

I really didn't care about their argument as long as I was left out of it, but I just wanted to mess with Alice. So I got up and moved towards Alice, smiling sweetly at her. "Where are your manners?"

"Huh?" she was confused by my sudden proximity or maybe it was because I was talking to her again. I stared deeply into her eyes, put my hand on her gut and gently pushed her backwards until she was out of the door.

"You really shouldn't barge in people's houses without permeation." As she understood what I did confusion left her face and was replaced by her custom puppy glare.

"Seriously?" she asked sounding resigned.

"Why don't we talk about it at home? I agree with Bella you shouldn't barge in like that, especially when it's been made clear to you that you are not welcome here." Said Esme, like she was scolding the 100 year old vampire.

Alice growled a little and I felt the vibrations move through me, since I still hand my hand on her belly. Although I'm guessing the growl was more out of embarrassment for being scolded in front of me, than hostility towards her adoptive mother.

"Tell her I'm welcome." she said to me, but she was still glaring at Esme.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I think you should do what your mother tells you, before you get grounded again." I said mockingly, which made me the recipient of the glare.

"Fine no more benefits!" I rolled my eyes. Like there were any to begin with.

"What benefits? We hardly ever kiss."

"Then you should better stop feeling up my abs." She smirked and gave my hand a pointed look. I admit I forgot to take it off of her, but not for the reasons she thought. She was the one who always wanted to touch me, not the other way around.

"What abs?" I patted her stomach, searching.

"You don't have any muscles!" I felt her barely existing muscles move. "Did you just flex?"

"No.." she said in a way that meant yes.

"And for the sake of clarity, that's not feeling someone up. This is." I made a trail with my hand from her gut to gently cap her breast. She tried to cover it up but she visibly shivered and I couldn't help but smirk at the reaction I got from just a simple touch.

"Now you're groping!" she protested, but made no move to remove my hand.

"I'm barely touching you!" and to make my point clearer I caressed again the breast that was still in my hand, with my thumb. I felt her nipple grow hard through her shirt and quirked an eyebrow at her, it was too easy to get her going. I could also see why she liked teasing me and say no to my advances, it was in its own way very empowering, knowing that you held the other person's pleasure in your hands.

"I still think you are groping." She said and moved closer.

"Fine, if that's groping, then what is this." I used both hands to fold her breasts and I finished my small ministration by giving them a good squeeze.

"Sexual harassment?" she giggled and I couldn't help laughing a little bit too.

She quickly sobered up thought, once she looked past me. I looked behind me too, to see a baffled Esme watching us. I admit I forgot she was there. I cleared my throat, dropped my hands from Alice and took a step back from her. I wasn't embarrassed, I just felt a little bit awkward. If I were in Esme's shoes I would have left, she made the whole thing weird. Although I do share the blame, because I grabbed the chance to, well grab Alice's goods.

"Are you two together?" Esme decided to break the weird silence, by asking a weird question. Didn't I tell her no a few minutes earlier?

"No!" Alice and I answered in unison. I was glad that we were for once in agreement.

The woman rubbed her forehead in frustration and looked from Alice to me and from me to her. "So this is you ignoring her?" she asked me, but didn't wait for an answer. "And you abstaining from any physical relations with Bella?" she asked Alice.

"Why would I abstain from anything that involves Bella?" she asked her brow furrowed in confusion. Does this mean what I think it means? Probably not. She has different views on physical relations than I do.

"Well, Bella said..." she started, but she got interrupted by Alice.

"You want to stop right there, Esme. First off, who said you could ask any questions? You come here talk behind my back and now you think you are entitled to know whatever you want? And no! You being my mother doesn't mean that you can meddle with my life. Honestly I'm really disappointed with you." She finished her little rant shaking her head, in disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Esme whispered with remorse. "I was just worried about you." As far as I could tell, she was being honest.

Alice sighed and her eyes softened as she gazed at the older vampire. It was clear that she couldn't be angry with the woman for long. The fact that even I could tell Esme was genially concerned and did do this out of love for Alice, must have made it all the more harder for her.

"Why didn't you come to me then?"

Esme bit her lip and looked away, her expression was like a child that has been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Well..Edward might have mentioned something to me..."

Alice narrowed her eyes, Esme quickly tried to defend her son. "Don't be harsh Alice, he is concerned for you too."

"Go wait in your car please, we'll talk on our way home." her voice didn't leave any room for argument.

Esme gave me an apologetic smile and did as the small vampire said.

"Something you don't want me to hear?" I quirked a questionable eyebrow at her.

"No, of course not. I just think you already dislike Edward enough, without hearing what's coming next."

I hummed in agreement. I wasn't really sure whether to believe her or not, I had a hard time deciphering Alice. At least I would finally get a few minutes to myself to go check out the woods for the intruder.

Alice cleared her throat to get my attention. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

I grumbled loudly. "Why does everyone want to talk with me?" I'm really popular today.

"I don't want to talk with you, I want you to shut up and listen to me talk." She said gravely. "Esme turn on the radio, this doesn't concern you." The next instant blurring music came from the car.

"Have you prepared a speech?" I mocked, but she ignored me.

"First of, I think you've misunderstood some of the things I've told you. I never said that I didn't want to have a more physical relationship with you and before you freak out. When I say physical relationship I mean get it on or mate or have sex or fuck or whatever you want to call it. Alright?" she didn't wait for a reply and continued her little rant, her voice turned a little huskier. "In all honesty all I want to do is touch you, all the time and everywhere. You have no idea how hard it is for me, not to do that. Not touch, not kiss, not…" she swallowed loudly.

"I want you so bad that it hurts, when you are away. The reason I've been holding back is because after we do all those things, you'll want space while I will want to be with you all the time. I'm already struggling to keep away from you." So if I have sex with her she will be clingier than now? That's the biggest turn off ever. "And I know I've been suggesting we date before we get more physical but that is for you to get used to being around me. I'm already used to you. I don't need space, I'm not a loner, and I haven't spent decades alienating myself from everything and everyone around me."

"Although to be honest the high school girl in me would love to go on those big romantic dates, but that's just a fantasy. What I need is to spend some time together and I thought we both agreed to do that on Monday. Then you just avoided me and ignored me! And for the stupidest reasons ever! Did I ever demand answers from you? Or forced you to share anything that you were not comfortable sharing with me?" the girl was speaking at vampire speed, by now I'm sure I've missed half of the things she said.

"No! I didn't! Why did you assume that I will want you to elaborate on the bomb you dropped the last time we talked? If I really wanted to know, I'd find a way to get you alone and ask you. So stop being so judgmental and talk to me!"

I think she was done. She was looking at me expectantly. So she must be done. What else is left to say? She looks like she wants me to respond to her _speech_. Maybe I should just nod? I wish the door wasn't broken, so I could shut it in her face.

"Do you want me to be honest here?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"I lost interest and stopped listening when you said sex equals a clingier you." She nodded dumbly, her expression was still neutral, but I could see it in her eyes, she was hurt from my response. Without another word she turned and drove away with Esme.

What did she expect me to say? I didn't even understand what the point of throwing that speech at me was.

After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to keep my back door closed, I left the house. Forks wasn't infested with criminals and even if someone did enter, I'd find them and kill them.

As I run in the woods, I quickly expanded my shield to check the area ahead of me. Sadly for the first time in days, the one who kept an eye on me was absent. Coincidently Alice had just driven away with her mother.

So I can either roam around the woods, till I find a trail of prints or a scent to follow. Or I can simply follow the fresh scent Alice left behind.

My bet was that she was the one spying on me and the intrusion today, was her mistake. Now I had a trail in the woods to follow. That's what I did. I followed the most recent strawberry and lavender trail.

Unfortunately it wasn't leading me deeper into the woods, where I guessed whoever watched me was. Instead it kept me in the woods, but only enough to keep me secluded from any human eyes, until I reached a familiar house.

So she was at Jasper's before she came to my house. I could hear the boy moving about in the house, he wasn't alone. I could hear 3 heart beats. I need to catch up with the boy some time. We barely spend any time together after the day we met, and he brought me to the Cullens, that of course were the actions of the one and only Edward Cullen.

Edward liked to pretend that he ignored me. He didn't speak to me, growl, and snarl, try to pick my mind or speak against me when I was there. Instead he was working on the sidelines, as proven today. I don't know what he said to Esme, but it's clear it led to her, basically, asking me to stay away from Alice. Who knows? He might have talked the others into taking his side too.

How long will it take for Alice to confirm his suspicions of me? They have been siblings for decades after all, while we've known each other for days and all I do is push her away.

I growled in frustration. Being in Forks was a total bust up until now. I haven't found any werewolves, the Cullens, especially Alice, were keeping me on a tight leash and I have never been more thirsty for human blood in my existence. The only thing that hasn't gone wrong yet, was that Victoria wasn't aware of my being here.

I spent the next couple hours aimlessly running around in the woods behind my house. I found no scent to follow, thanks to the fucking weather in Forks that was quick to erase every trace of it.

Soon I was bored and my feet led me to the white manor. I don't know why I came here. Or maybe I do. I just wasn't ready to admit it yet. The only thing that was giving me a thrill these days was playing video games. My life had become a dull shadow of what it used to be.

The second I knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Esme. She gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear. "Please ignore everything I said before and forgive my intrusion. It won't happen again." I just nodded. What was I supposed to say? Feel free to interfere with our nonexistent sex life whenever you like it?

I was surprised it was her that answered the door and not Alice. The small vampire had a habit of meeting me at the door, whenever I dropped by, like a puppy the only thing missing was a wagging tail. Maybe she was out?

I walked into the living room. Emmett was sitting on the flour, as always playing a game, Rosalie lazily flipping through a book and Alice was face down on the couch, doing nothing. I get it, I hurt her ego or her delusions earlier and now I'm being ignored.

"Hey Bell!" Emmett greeted me without taking his eyes off the TV.

I moved and sat next to him on the flour, my back was on the couch Alice was occupying. I thought of shoving her feet off of it so I could sit, but I decided against it. She was quiet for once, I didn't want to poke the bear with a stick.

"Is this because of you, Esme or Edward?" Rosalie pointed with her head towards Alice, without lifting her eyes from the book.

"I don't…"

"I don't care!" she took the words from my lips. "Fix it!" she demanded.

I ignored her. Instead I gave the bodybuilder next to me a small shove with my foot. "Do you want to go see a movie?" that got a reaction from the girl behind me, I heard a small shuffling noise, and I felt her eyes on me.

"Like in the theater?" Emmett asked without pausing his killing spree.

"Yes, I'm bored. We can take Jasper too. I haven't talked to him in a while." Being with those two, I was bound to learn something new.

"Awesome! We can have a guy's night out." I doubt going out with a girl and a gay human boy was considered a guy's night out, but I didn't comment on it. I was just glad to get out of Forks. And away from Alice, I needed space. I'm not going to comment on the irony, that this time it was me who came to visit. But I wasn't visiting her. I came to see Emmett!

"You can't. We have plans tonight."

"Huh? What plans, baby?" Emmett turned towards the blond vampire, confused.

"We are busy." Rosalie said with finality "And so is the human. Ask someone else."

"There is no one else." This got a rise out of Alice.

"I hate you." she grumbled.

I smiled to myself and kept talking out loud. "I'll just go alone then. Forks is so dull, I don't know how you people live here." Truth be told, the movie was just an excuse and an alibi. I needed to hunt, but it was too risky if there was a missing person in Forks or really close by. I'd have to go as far as I can, in the time it would normally take to drive to Port Angeles watch a movie and drive back.

"Do you even know where there is a theater?" Rosalie looked at me for the first time since I walked in.

"Port Angeles?" I guessed. There are ships coming and going there. It's my best bet. Who would care over a missing traveler?

"Lucky guess." She pointed out

"Do you know what movies are on?" Emmett asked this time, pausing the game. This didn't look good, I thought they were about to gang up on me.

"No, I'll find out when I get there." That made the couple smile mischievously.

"You know, Alice just knows this stuff." Emmett started. "And since you asked for company… its only logical." his mate finished for him.

"Leave her alone. She has big _plans _for tonight." I didn't like the way she said that or rather I didn't like what was implied by the way she said it.

I turned enough to glance at her. She was still just laying there, but her eyes were narrowed and fixed on me. Fuck! She _knows_. Every time I doubt she can see anything, she drops something like that out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosalie. I wasn't the only one who noticed the double meaning in Alice's tone.

"I'm only going to the movies." I defended quickly. I was anxious, I was sure Alice was going to blab this time.

"Fine." She sighed and got up. "Let's go see a movie then."

She gave me a challenging look and I knew this time I lost. I was pissed too. Somehow she turned the tables on me, so instead of the juicy meal I wanted, I'd have to sit through a whole movie with her.

I got up and followed her to her car. I expected that she would gloat but she didn't look happy about this either. Which was baffling, wasn't she the one who always wanted to spend time with me?

We drove to Port Angeles in deafening silence. She didn't even bother turning the radio on. Why is she acting like she is mad? It was my plans that got canceled and now I'm stuck with her. What's her problem?

Maybe seeing me in her vision kill a human, finally made her realize how apart we truly were. She was pinning over someone she thought I could or would be but I'm not. Maybe everything I've been trying to tell her since we met, has finally sunk in. Strangely I wasn't as happy as I thought I'd be about it, when I'd manage to push Alice away. Instead, losing Alice's favor made me anxious and on edge. I didn't know what to expect from her.

I gazed at her from afar, as she drove. Her hair was messier than usual and fell all over her face, which was empty of any emotion and her eyes were trained on the road. The few lights we passed now and then made them shine, like the eyes of an animal in the dark. I didn't need the light to see them properly thought. Her once golden eyes held now a much darker shade. Brown or dark copper. She would need to hunt soon.

No matter how much she got on my nerves, I just couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful. No beautiful didn't do her justice. Stunning was more appropriate. Of course attractiveness is a vampiric trait. One of the many to help us lure our prey. So all vampires held a certain degree of beauty, but there were some that couldn't compare to others. Alice was one of them.

Before I realized it, we reached our destination and the car came to a stop.

"Like what you see?" her voice was teasing, but she still looked like she was in a sour mood.

I rolled my eyes. I think I already addressed that I found her attractive. Or to be precise I found her more than attractive. "Don't you know already?" but even if I did say it, she can see the future. So what's the point?

"Well, it's nice to hear it out loud once in a while." She mused staring in the distance. We were parked in an almost empty parking lot, across from the theater.

"You are extremely beautiful." She seemed surprised by my compliment and quickly turned to scan my face to see if I was being honest. Obviously she saw that I meant it.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly, it made her look so young and innocent, but I knew she was far from either.

I got out of the car and walked away from the movie theater. I didn't want to see a movie.

"You know the theater is the other way." Of course I knew, I wasn't blind.

"I feel like walking." If she knew why I threw the movie excuse at her siblings, she knew I didn't really want to catch a movie.

I walked in a leisurely pace away from the shops and the main street, towards the more secluded part of the city, where the yellow street lights were scarcer. I reached blokes that were filled with warehouses. I was fairly close to the docks; I could smell the sea for a while now. The only life besides me and Alice, who was just a five steps behind me, were a few drunks at a dive bar around the corner.

By now if there was any other vampire following me I would know. The fact that it was just me and her here convinced me that she was the one hiding in the woods, keeping an eye on me from afar. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Why are you stalking me?"

"You have a nice behind." I smiled besides myself. I turned around to see her smirking.

"I didn't mean now." I looked deep into her eyes and walked backwards into an alley, it was a dead end, until my back hit the wall. She kept coming closer without breaking eye contact until we were a couple of feet apart.

"When then?" She titled her head to the side, looking confused. She looked like she had no idea of what I meant. But then with her I never knew. Somehow she ended up toying with me and I was always a step behind.

I stared at the dark sky, I couldn't look at her any more, I was angry with her. Or maybe I was angry with myself for going easy with Alice and letting her control everything, but it was easier to blame her. So I did.

I could feel her eyes studying me the whole time. "Bella…" she sighed. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Do what?" I asked mechanically, I wasn't interested in what she was talking about.

"You keep changing your mind." I rolled my eyes, like she could know that.

I felt her soft hand cup my cheek, forcing me to look away from the vast darkness above and into her eyes. When I did she moved to kiss me, but I turned my head to the side giving her my cheek instead. No matter how hot she was, I wasn't giving her that kind of control over me again. She pulled back and watched with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm done, playing games." She kept distracting me with the possibility of sex, enough to keep me from my goals.

She nodded slowly. "No more games then." She moved forward again, but this time I moved faster and grabbed her from the neck to stop her. My fingers dug into her marble skin creating small cracks, she grabbed my wrists trying in vain to remove my hands from her neck, but I was stronger than her.

I could end her. Right here, right now.

"Bella." She coughed out. I was surprised she could still talk. "I want you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

I relaxed my grip. "This is your idea of romance then?" her eyes were darker than before, was she seriously turned on by me almost chocking her?

"I don't want romance. I want _you_. Now!" something in me snapped at her tone and words. I reversed our positions and pushed her up against the wall. The force I used created a small Alice shaped crater.

I wanted her too, I knew that much. I attacked her lips, instantly getting drunk on her heavenly taste, while she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my hips. I melted into her, putting all my weight forward and bit her bottom lip begging for entrance, which was granted instantly.

I felt her hands, roam around every part of my body she could reach, and then unexpectedly she slid them inside my shirt. She slowly traced my spine and I felt an eclectic like shock go through my entire body. I was jealous, I wanted to touch her skin too. I grew restless with her clothes, so I grabbed whatever top she was wearying and reaped it in half, exposing her bra covered chest and stomach. Alice moaned in my mouth, the air was coated with the sweat scent of her arousal.

I stopped kissing her lips, I wanted to hear her moan and beg, the thought alone was enough to make me wet. Instead I started nipping at her delicious tasting skin and kissing down her neck. My hands soon were folding her breasts and playing with her hard nipples, while she moaned, whimpered and cursed.

"Fuck, take them off!" she growled and fidgeted, trying to rock her hips against mine. I didn't know whether she meant my clothes or her jeans, but I wasn't letting her find a pace, instead I kept pushing her further in the wall. I felt a burning sensation in my back, as she dug her nails into it and drag them downwards. I wanted to make her beg for it, but I was losing control of my actions. Luckily my irrepressible moans were muffled by her skin.

The tiniest movement was driving me crazy with desire. I complemented whether to bite her neck, to make her stop moving so much, but I was hungry for her. I was already tasting her skin, but it wasn't enough. I was already pressed up against her, there was no way I could physically be closer to her, but that wasn't enough either. No matter how much I wanted to have her beg, my hips automatically set a pace, rolling against hers. She sighed at the small relief the friction provided. But I needed _more_!

My hands abandoned her breasts and quickly undid my jeans and pushed them and my underwear as far down as I could, without relishing Alice. I kicked them both off the rest of the way. Then I started ripping hers off, due to our position I couldn't take them off any other way.

I rejoiced at the feeling of her bare thighs around my hips and her bare wet pussy rubbing on my gut. My earlier vow to not let her control me with sex was long forgotten by now. Honestly it was as if I wasn't me anymore, there was someone else driving while I relaxed and enjoyed what was happening.

With one shift movement, I changed our position yet again, this time slamming Alice on the ground. I settled in between her legs, only this time I pulled one of them on top of my thigh, in order to scissor her. The moment our wet sexes met we both moaned. Her eyes were darker than black, I guess mine were too.

She grabbed me by the shirt, it was weird I still had it on but I didn't care, to get me to start moving, which was completely unnecessary. I couldn't stop moving against her. I was thrusting forward with all my power.

Once, twice… A thousand? I had no idea, I was in heaven. My hands gripped her hips tightly to help bring them up to meet my thrusts, although I didn't need to do that, Alice was eagerly thrusting her hips upward, so that I could pile drive her into the ground again and again, harder and faster. I was panting and moaning like crazy, while she chanted my name. The only time she didn't was to tell me not to stop. We were both really close, but we were holding back, in order to make this amazing sensation last as long as possible. I felt like I could fuck this woman nonstop forever. I could fuck her to oblivion. I could fuck her to the moon and back. I will never stop fucking her!

My mouth was filled with venom; I wanted to taste her sweet juices so bad. But all I could think of was that I should bite her just as I cum... And I wanted her to bite me too. I was about to suggest it, when another scent invaded my senses. It was sweet too, but it didn't compare to Alice, nothing compared to Alice right now.

I looked around to spot a human watching as with its mouth agape, it was aroused too, I could smell it. Once it saw me spotting it, it talked. "Do you ladies need a hand?" it said in a sultry voice. How dare it! I was filled with anger and disgust. In less than a second I was in front of it and snapped its neck like it was butter.

At least this vile creature would serve as dinner. It made me stop before I was done so I bit its neck, and gulped the blood that filled my mouth. It's been too long since the last time I fed.

"Bella nooo!" I heard a surprised gasp somewhere in the back.

I looked up without stopping drinking the delicious blood. It was a familiar pixie like vampire. It was sitting against the wall and it looked horrified. Did it want my blood? No I wouldn't share it with anyone!

Suddenly I remembered the sensation of fucking with that vampire and images of me thrusting against it filled my mind. Well maybe giving a little of my blood to it, would make it want to repeat the pleasurable action.

I crouched in front of it.. Her! And offered the body. She wasn't breathing. She looked like she was in pain! I bet it's from the thirst. She… Alice!

Her name is Alice and she is thirsty. I sucked some blood in my mouth and kissed her, to make her feed. That seemed to awaken her. First she lapped every drop from inside my mouthed with her tongue hungrily, then she licked my lips and after that she pushed me away and dove for the human's neck.

Slowly the small fog lifted from my mind and the aching between my legs reminded me that we weren't done. In fact watching Alice suck blood out of a human aroused me even more if possible and it filled me with an odd sensation. Like I was proud of her?

Who cares! Alice was sexier than ever. Her eyes opened she looked like she was coming out of the haze too, I waited for her to jump right in my arms, so we could keep going. But it didn't happen. Instead she jumped away from the dead human body and gasped.

She started spitting and sobbing. "What have I done?" she screamed in agony.

Dine like a real vampire? I don't see what the problem is.

I know that the Cullens prefer an animal diet, but I'm sure they slip once in a while. Can it be that Alice never drunk human blood? No that's ridiculous. I moved to take her back into my arms. Although watching her spit blood and sob was a major turn off, we could still turn this around. If only she stops wailing like an infant.

The moment I moved to touch her thought she recoiled from me. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, her eyes were classy, filled with venom tears that would never fall. "Don't you ever touch me again!" and with that she run off.

While I was left there with a dead body, half naked, half covered with blood and still horny. Oh yes, I love my life.

I quickly took care of the mess, got rid of the body and dressed, by the time I got back to where Alice had parked, she was far gone.

So I run back to my house, expecting to find an angry mob of vampires and a balling Alice demanding an explanation for tonight and possibly my departure from their territory, but no one was there. No one came that night.

In fact that was the first night Alice Cullen didn't come to my house and the first night I couldn't get her out of my mind.

**One clarification, I didn't want them to do it yet, but as I was writing the scene I couldn't help myself… I think it was hot and just couldn't stop!**

**So what do you think? Good, bad? More potatoes?**

**Oh and whoever guesses right on who is watching Bella will win something! I don't know what yet! Maybe you'll tell me what you want to see in the story and I'll try to work it in? Or maybe some spoiler? Let the games begin! Everyone gets one vote!**

**Now I'd like to address some reviews I didn't have time to respond to. **

**Bella will be less bitchy to Alice at least, but she will get worse before she gets better :D**

**Bella is 1000 years old.. Alice guessed that her biological parents were dead, she was just throwing empty to catch full.. she wanted to know if Bella had a vampire family.**

**Bella recognized Carlisle names, from association with volturi members, and she briefly encountered him when they both where in London. Bella's relation to Aro is a bit spoilerish.. don't worry you'll find out about Bella's deep secrets.. **

**And yes I can only write Bellice stories, I love this pairing too much!**

**On the previous chapter Alice was supposed to give away everything about her power when Bella threatened to leave, but I changed. It made her look too weak and many of you complain over Alice's patheticness.**

**That's all for now, feel free to ask anything! Bye!**


End file.
